


Сила

by BuboBubo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Army, Dark Fantasy, Duelling, Dystopian society, First Time, Forbidden Love, M/M, Military, Name Changes, Original Universe, War, scandinavian motives, some northern aesthetic here, this AU is so severe that zebra is tiger now
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Больше всего на Севере чтут силу. Меньше всего на Севере любят чужаков.
Relationships: Andrei Lazukin/Elizaveta Tuktamysheva (episodes), Stéphane Lambiel/Alexei Urmanov (flashback), Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs
Kudos: 48





	1. Глава 1. Чужак

штефан успел позабыть, как крепка ягодная настойка, что льется рекой на каждом пиру в Клоттерберге - не чета той подслащенной, отдающей уксусом водичке, которую южане называют вином. Он выпил совсем немного, стакана два или три, а в голове его уже приятно плыло, и на него напала нестерпимая охота с кем-нибудь поговорить.

\- Я так соскучился по нашим сборищам, - признался он Преемнику, от которого сидел по левую руку с самого краю стола - других соседей у него не было, поэтому собеседника выбирать не приходилось. Тот, бросив разделывать лежащий в его тарелке кусок жирной, густо пахнущей бобрятины, воззрился на Иштефана с вежливым интересом.

\- Южные пиршества совсем не впечатлили вас, хэрсир?

\- Нет, нет, - Иштефан пренебрежительно махнул рукой, - не тому, кто знает, каковы пирушки на Севере, получать удовольствие от тех томных сборищ, что они называют торжественными ужинами... одни ничего не значащие беседы да выпивка, которая совсем не бьет в голову! Там не дозволяется даже петь, это должны делать специально приглашенные люди...

\- Не такое уж и плохое начинание, - заметил Преемник, но Иштефан, не слушая его, продолжал:

\- Бедняга Ойген, нелегко же ему приходится...

\- Вы видели его?

\- Только мельком. Скажу вам честно, он изо всех сил пытается наслаждаться своим положением, но выходит у него очень дурно. Госпожа Яннет строжайше запретила ему не только поединки, но и упражнения с оружием - говорит, что теперь он уважаемый господин и должен вести себя подобающе, оставив в прошлом дикарские обычаи своих краев. Как бы он совсем не зачахнул там от тоски... да и без него, скажу вам, ярл, Север совсем не тот.

\- Не могу поверить, хэрсир, - Преемник позволил себе легкую улыбку, которая, впрочем, никак не отразилась на выражении его глаз, - что вы по нему скучаете.

Иштефан не стал подавать виду, что уязвлен его намеком:

\- Когда исчезает достойный противник - это всегда повод опечалиться... так что же, если его нет, - вытянув шею, он посмотрел на пустующее кресло Регента и то, что стояло рядом и ныне пустовало тоже, - кто же возглавляет Гвардию? Артур?

Что-то в его словах смутило Преемника, и тот заметно стушевался: спрятал на секунду взгляд, потянулся к салфетке, чтобы вытереть рот, и прижимал ее к губам чересчур долго, точно стремясь удержать слова, готовые вырваться наружу без спроса.

\- Нет, - наконец произнес он чуть сдавленно, и в его глазах цвета остывшего озера, всегда будто немного печальных, что-то дрогнуло, будто в воду бросили камень. - Не он. Теперь командует...

Ему не дали договорить - двери зала распахнулись, и гвардеец, возвысившийся на пороге, гаркнул торжественно и звонко:

\- Его Высокое Превосходительство, Генералиссимус объединенных армий, Хранитель короны, благословленный Воителем Регент Севера!

Все присутствующие в едином порыве поднялись на ноги. Иштефан замер, как и прочие, склонив голову, прижав к сердцу раскрытую ладонь, но услышал грузные, гулкие шаги Регента - и любопытство в нем оказалось сильнее приветственного почтения. Быстро, исподлобья он оглядел вошедшего - тот, пожалуй, мало изменился за время отсутствия Иштефана, разве что редкие волосы на его голове окончательно утратили цвет, - а потом увидел, кто идет рядом с ним, и не сдержал изумленного вздоха.

\- Да, - пробормотал Преемник, несомненно угадав, что его поразило, - командует Эллисив.

Эллисив - давно ли она была тощей, неказистой девчонкой, едва примерившей мундир гвардейца? Она всегда была неистовой и вездесущей, будто вольный ветер; свою службу она обожала больше всего на свете, ум ее был неистощим на выдумки, а звонкий смех то и дело оглашал и плац, и казармы, и коридоры Дворца. Так же хохоча, она запрыгивала Иштефану на спину и требовала: "Покатай меня! Покатай!", а он смеялся тоже и кружил ее на месте, крепко держа под колени; когда он уезжал, ей сравнялось семнадцать, и она старательно, иногда попадая иголкой себе по пальцам, нашивала на одежду первые положенные ей офицерские знаки отличия - теперь на груди ее сверкал золоченый аксельбант ярла, на плечах лежала черная волчья шкура, и она явно чувствовала себя уверенно и вольготно, идя лишь в одном шаге от Регента - а то была честь, которой удостаивались немногие.

Иштефан увидел ее, и она увидела Иштефана - и ее лицо озарилось восторгом, который она не стала скрывать. Она даже чуть не выкрикнула ему что-то, но вовремя зажала себе рот ладонью, указала смеющимися глазами на Регента - говорить первым должен был он.

\- Приветствую собравшихся, - да и голос его не изменился, только в нем появилось еще больше скрипучих ноток. - Вольно. Можете сесть.

Тут только каждый в зале будто позволил себе вздохнуть: воздух заполнился продолжившимися разговорами, шорохом одежды, шумом стульев, придвигаемых обратно к столу. Иштефан сел тоже, но тут же вскочил обратно, ведь Регент, найдя его взглядом, сразу же направился к нему.

\- С возвращением, хэрсир, - произнес он, касаясь плеча Иштефана твердой тяжелой ладонью. Жест выражал крайнюю степень расположения, но Иштефан все равно (наверное, успел порядком отвыкнуть от манер Регента вести беседу) ощутил себя неуютно.

\- Благодарю, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство.

\- Как прошел путь с Юга? Не было ли каких-то досадных препятствий?

\- Нет, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Регент, как показалось Иштефану, не ему, а каким-то своим размышлениям. - Мы поговорим позже. Я пришлю за тобой завтра утром.

\- Слушаюсь.

Видимо удовлетворенный их коротким разговором, Регент прошел на свое место. Ярл Тармар, крошечная сухая женщина, что сидела по левую руку от него еще в те времена, когда Иштефан учился ходить и произносить первые слова, произнесла с укором:

\- Ты опоздал, венур, - "друг" - только она могла позволить себе обращаться к нему подобным образом. - Тревожные новости?

\- Нет, - Регент покачал головой и потянулся к кувшину, полному наливки, - всего лишь заговорились с Эллисив, обсуждая предстоящие маневры. Когда Время Черного Дня подойдет к концу и земля начнет оттаивать, я хочу, чтобы мы были полностью готовы.

\- До этого еще пять декад.

\- Кто раньше всех оседлал лошадь, быстрее всех отправится в путь, - возразил Регент, а затем добавил, - но на сегодня с меня достаточно разговоров о делах. Будем же отдавать должное ужину и возносить хвалу Воителю в честь всех, кто собрался здесь... а в особенности тех, кого мы не имели возможности видеть уже очень давно.

Тут на Иштефана посмотрели все сидящие за столом - сотрапезники его Высокого Превосходительства, к числу которых он присоединился лишь благодаря его особому приглашению: не пожелай Регент видеть Иштефана сидящим в обществе своих приближенных, тому пришлось бы довольствоваться местом за другим столом - более обширным, более шумным, где сидели офицеры высших полков. Тон там, конечно, задавали гвардейцы, сидевшие ближе всего к столу Регента - их голоса звучали громче прочих, а черные, расшитые золотом мундиры будто сверкали ярче всех остальных. Остальные заняли места ближе к дверям: хронисты в белоснежных струящихся одеяниях; твейры - "неразлучники", как в шутку называли их на Юге те, кто имел счастье не столкнуться с их свирепостью в бою, - облаченные в синее; несколько командиров Пограничья - зеленеющие пятна в общем цветастом сборище; флотские в бордовом; наконец, Иштефан увидел и нескольких молодых людей в мундирах пепельного цвета, но, к стыду своему, не смог вспомнить, к войскам какого рода они принадлежат. Видел ли он их раньше? Наверное, все же нет.

\- Я рад видеть всех вас, - сказал он с улыбкой, вспомнив, что от него ждут какого-то слова; Регент кивнул ему и сразу отвернулся, утрачивая к нему интерес. В этот момент за офицерским столом произошло движение: один из гвардейцев со смехом бросил в грудь другому, бледному и долговязому, тяжелую кожаную перчатку, и все его соседи поддержали его нестройным гулом. 

\- Как отрадно видеть, - проговорил Иштефан, наполняя свой стакан наливкой и раскидываясь в кресле в предвкушении зрелища, - что на Севере не забывают о традициях.

Преемник в ответ только усмехнулся краем рта. Гвардейцы поднялись со своих мест и вышли вперед, обнажая оружие - там, где они стояли теперь, мраморные плиты пола будто замылились, посерели от следов тысяч и тысяч схваток, что случались в этом зале вот уже сотни лет.

\- За Север, - сказал один из них, направляя острие на противника. Тот ответил ему тем же самым:

\- За Север.

А ведь Иштефан не так давно сам впервые выходил в центр зала, стараясь скрыть то, что дрожит, как ссохшийся мерзлый лист. Уклониться от поединка он не мог - и без того слишком часто летело ему в спину острое и неприязненное: "не наш", "чужой", "подкидыш". Меньше всего на Севере любят чужаков; больше всего на Севере уважают силу. Сила - вот то, что должен воплощать собой северянин. Сила - вот то, что испокон веков доказывали здесь, на пиру в честь окончания декады, у стола Регента, сойдясь один на один. С тех времен, когда дрались до смерти, нравы изрядно смягчились: теперь достаточно было обезоружить противника, чтобы считаться победителем - или дождаться момента, когда Его Высокое Превосходительство сам остановит бой. Не раз и не два Иштефан валялся на этом полу, набивая себе синяки, но он бы умер раньше, чем выпустил из пальцев рукоять палаша. Хорошо, что Регенту не была нужна его смерть - он хлопал в ладоши, вынуждая Ойгена остановиться, а Иштефан делал один клокочущий вдох за другим, чувствуя, как острое, очень холодное лезвие царапает кожу на его шее.

Демон. Белоголовый демон - недаром таких не любят в горах, считая, что смерть поцеловала их при рождении и с тех пор они приносят одни лишь несчастья. Иштефан мог одолеть кого угодно: измотать, закружить, заставить потеряться в пространстве, одним ловким ударом выбить оружие - но Ойген всегда был впереди на шаг, на полшага, будто успевал прочитать его мысли, и сбивал с ног играючи, чуть ли не улыбаясь, а потом, когда поединок объявляли оконченным, с той же улыбкой протягивал руку, чтобы помочь встать. "Мы же семья", - так любил повторять он, и это звучало худшей насмешкой, чем привычные и правдивые "не наш", "чужой" или "подкидыш".

От воспоминаний, неприятных, но напавших на него неожиданно и слаженно, лишив всякой возможности отбиться, Иштефана отвлек шум. Долговязый гвардеец, которого вызвали, отбивался от своего противника умело и успешно; прошло не более пары минут, а тот уже несколько раз чудом не остался лишен своего оружия.

\- Давай, Андрас! - пронзительно вскрикнула Эллисив, и Иштефан вздрогнул. - Закончи с ним!

Может, ее голос так вдохновил долговязого, а может - окончательно поверг другого гвардейца в растерянность. В любом случае, еще две секунды - и Андрас единственный остался при оружии, а второй палаш с грохотом отлетел к самому подножию регентского стола. Установилась короткая тишина, а Андрас, обернувшись к Регенту, послал ему поклон, подняв руку с зажатым в ней клинком и тут же ее опустив.

\- Андрас! - сказала вдруг Эллисив, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Ты обещал!

Гвардеец в это время вернулся к столу, чтобы забрать выигранную им перчатку, но в его собственности она оставалась недолго - ничем не возражая, он отдал ее Эллисив, за что та, едва не подпрыгнув (она-то, в отличие от Андраса, не отличалась высоким ростом), порывисто поцеловала его в щеку. Иштефан чуть не подавился наливкой; всем остальным вдруг стало чрезвычайно интересно содержимое их тарелок.

\- Но... - в поисках поддержки Иштефану было обратиться не к кому, кроме как к Преемнику. - Как они... разве это... разве она не командует?

Тот воплощал собой невозмутимость:

\- Все, начиная с Регента, закрывают на это глаза. Что до Эллисив, то ее это не волнует. Она сказала, что они любили друг друга, когда она была солдатом, когда ее произвели в каппстьоры, в хирдманы, в хёвдинги... они поднимались по этой лестнице бок о бок, и то, что она теперь стоит на ступень выше, по ее же словам, ничего не изменит ни в ней, ни в нем. Каково ему - не знаю... но для многих он теперь не "хёвдинг Андрас", а "избранник Эллисив", и могу предположить, что это его беспокоит.

С непреходящим отстраненным видом Андрас вернулся на свое место - один. Никто из тех, кто сидел рядом с ним, не позволил себе усмешки, и он, не заговаривая ни с кем, вернулся к еде. Иштефан оторвал от него взгляд чуть ли не с усилием, чтобы тут же встретиться с Эллисив глазами - посылая ему улыбку сияющую и лукавую, она взмахнула перчаткой, и он понял, что от схватки на будущей декаде ему не увильнуть. Впрочем, это не вызвало в нем никакой неприязни или, тем паче, страха - наоборот, неплохо было бы размяться, растрясти кости...

\- Вы надолго на Севере, хэрсир? - вдруг осведомился Преемник. - Пока Черные Дни не закончатся, путешествовать может быть опасно...

\- Я знаю, - ответил Иштефан, - и хочу дождаться их окончания, прежде чем отбыть снова.

\- В таком случае, не откажете мне в одной просьбе?

Иштефан глянул на него с удивлением. Ни одной мысли о том, что Преемнику могло от него понадобиться, у него не было.

\- Какой же?

\- Видите тех ребят? - спросил Преемник, указывая ладонью на офицерский стол - вернее, на тот его край, где расположились незнакомые Иштефану молодые люди в пепельных мундирах. - Они из моего полка. "Птенцы", как их называют...

\- Вот как? - теперь Иштефан посмотрел на них с большим интересом: все они действительно были очень молоды (самому старшему едва ли исполнилось восемнадцать), на груди каждого поблескивал знак в виде двух перекрещенных перьев - черного и белого. - И в кого они должны вырасти? В соколов? Коршунов? Ястребов?

\- На гербе полка изображен лебедь, - ровно пояснил Преемник, и Иштефан, как раз в этот момент поднесший к губам стакан, чуть не поперхнулся вновь.

\- Лебедь?..

\- Вас что-то удивляет?

\- Пожалуй... - вовремя спохватившись, Иштефан судорожно попытался придумать, как не оскорбить Преемника еще больше. - Я просто думал... если вы меня извините... что вам окажется по душее более воинственный образ.

Преемник, вопреки его опасениям, обиженным не выглядел. Даже наоборот, во взгляде его все ярче разгоралось веселье:

\- Вы пробовали когда-нибудь разорить лебединое гнездо, хэрсир? Эти птицы пойдут на все, чтобы защитить то, что им дорого... попробуйте покуситься - и увидите, на что они способны.

\- Я верю вам на слово, - сказал ему Иштефан. - И все же, в чем заключается просьба? 

\- Всем известно, что вы мастер стрелкового боя. Даже Регент, хоть и высказывается об огнестрельном оружии довольно пренебрежительно, признает ваш несомненный талант. Другого такого не найти на всем Севере... а может, и на континенте. Вы не откажетесь научить моих "птенцов" кое-каким приемам?

Пять декад. Столько оставалось до того, как Черные Дни должны были покатиться на убыль, солнце - начать подниматься над горизонтом более чем на два часа, сковавший дороги лед - растаять, сделав возможным для Иштефана путь домой... если, конечно, Регент даст на то свое позволение.

И все было лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать.

\- С удовольствием, ярл, - сказал Иштефан и сделал глоток наливки, будто в честь только что заключенного уговора. - С огромным удовольствием.

***

\- Я рад видеть тебя здесь. Многие говорили, что южный дух окончательно задурил тебе голову...

Регент принял его следующим же утром: отвыкший от ранних побудок и старающийся не морщиться от давящей на виски тяжести (наливка оказалась еще коварнее, чем он думал), Иштефан не отказался от предложения присесть и выпить обжигающего клюквенного отвара.

\- Что же, ты хочешь вернуться к службе? - поинтересовался Регент, подождав, пока Иштефан сделает несколько глотков - воистину живительных, от каждого из которых мысли понемногу прояснялись. - Нет ничего проще. Я подпишу все бумаги сегодня же.

\- Если вы позволите, - проговорил Иштефан хрипло, - мои намерения были иными.

Регент, открывший уже ящик стола, взглянул на него, приподняв брови.

\- Какими же?

"Сейчас или никогда", - подумал Иштефан. Момент был решающим: если бы он не осмелился сейчас поделиться с Его Высоким Превосходительством своими планами, то, наверное, не осмелился бы уже никогда.

\- Если вы позволите, - повторил он чуть тише и тверже, - я хотел бы вернуться домой.

Он ожидал, что Регент удивится, но тут как будто ожидал чего-то подобного: по крайней мере, на его маловыразительном, суровом лице не проявилось ничего, кроме спокойного понимания.

\- Домой?

\- Я многим обязан и Северу, и вам лично, - сказал Иштефан, крепче сжимая чашку, чтобы не дрожали пальцы, - и могу утверждать с уверенностью, что именно благодаря вам стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас. Но все же... я оставил долину много лет назад и с тех пор ни разу не возвращался туда. Я верю, что нужен там больше, чем здесь. Нужен своим людям.

Регент слушал его молча, только мелко чему-то кивая. Иштефану казалось, что его собеседник сравнивает про себя, насколько совпадает с его ожиданиями то, что ему пришлось услышать - и совпадение оказывается совершенным. И это лишний раз пошатнуло уверенность Иштефана в том, что он поступает правильно - ведь если его просьба не оказалась для Регента сюрпризом, значит, и ответ на нее был продуман давно и не будет подлежать никакому обжалованию.

\- Ну что ж, - дождавшись, пока Иштефан умолкнет, Регент развел руками. - Меня это огорчает, не буду скрывать своих чувств. Ты - прекрасный офицер, хэрсир. Сметливый, способный... пусть тебе иногда недостает выдержки, но терять тебя - все равно что оркестру терять прекрасного музыканта, способного сыграть самые сложные мелодии. В любом случае, если ты думаешь, что тебе будет лучше оставить нас - я не стану чинить препятствий.

Никогда еще Иштефан не ощущал в такой полноте всю силу выражения "сбросить с сердца камень". Наверное, он преисполнился радостью слишком рано, слишком явно, не дождавшись даже окончания разговора - и поэтому Регент решил его остудить:

\- Но пока ты не уехал, хэрсир, у меня будет к тебе поручение. Или даже, если можно так выразиться, предложение.

\- Предложение? - переспросил Иштефан недоуменно; впрочем, кажущаяся мягкость слов Регента не обманывала его.

\- Да, да, - теперь его Высокое Превосходительство улыбался, и в этой улыбке Иштефану почудилось не слишком-то хорошее предзнаменование. - Скажи, ведь у вас в горах все еще принято... как же это называется... брать себе жен?

Последнее слово он произнес на южном наречии: в северном оно давно отмерло и забылось за ненадобностью. Умом понимая, куда он клонит, но душой своей отказываясь в это верить, Иштефан безмолвно кивнул.

\- Прекрасно, - теперь Регент почти сиял: несомненно, он был крайне собой доволен. - Выбери себе подходящего... словом, кого-то, кто подойдет для этого. Кого-то своего круга, естественно... из Гвардии или высших полков. Я своей рукой впишу ее имя рядом с твоим в разрешении на отъезд.

\- Но позвольте, - голос на секунду изменил Иштефану, но тот ничуть не пытался это скрывать - едва ли Регент думал, что его собеседник не будет изумлен и даже поражен, - для северян не существует ничего, кроме Севера... и вряд ли кто-нибудь из них просто так захочет...

Регент нетерпеливо прервал его:

\- Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. Скажи мне имя - остальное устроится само. Даю слово.

Говорят, что тот, кто становится Регентом, перестает быть человеком. Регент - это ветер, что приходит с океана, пронизывает, холодит, уносит с собой; это скалы Побережья и хищные, угловатые склоны Облачного Хребта; это лед, что покрывает землю с началом Черных дней и снег, что ложится на дороги, на крыши, на склоненные ветви деревьев; это серое, неприветливое солнце, что висит, не колеблясь, над горизонтом, когда приходят Белые Ночи; это дождь и мороз, это течение рек, это темные громады лесов и гор - это сила, которой нет и не может быть равной. Ты не будешь спорить с солнцем и ветром, пререкаться со снегом и дождем - подчиняться им так же естественно, как и подчиняться тому, что говорит Регент. Так же подчинится и та, чье имя Иштефан пожелает видеть рядом со своим. Приказов Регента не ослушиваются, от предложений Регента не отказываются, как и не пренебрегают данным им словом.

\- Полагаю, у тебя будет время, чтобы определиться с выбором, - сказал его Высокое Превосходительство, когда молчание затянулось. - Ты хотел задержаться еще на несколько декад...

Как он узнал? Неважно. Рассказал ли ему Преемник или кто-то подслушавший их разговор, или Регент действительно слышит все, что бы ни происходило в каждом уголке подвластной ему земли - теперь это не имело никакого значения. 

\- Да, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство. Я буду здесь, пока дороги не оттают.

\- Тогда у тебя полно времени, - заключил Регент и напоследок предупредил, улыбаясь еле заметно: сложно было понять, говорит он всерьез или в шутку, - не ошибись.

***

Расскажи Иштефан о случившемся разговоре кому-нибудь на Юге, из этого наверняка сделали бы повод для огромного количества насмешек: подумать только, владыка Севера на старости лет решил превратиться в бывалого сводника! Как будто мало ему было одной свадьбы, северянам показавшейся странной, а южанам - просто-напросто дикой: ярл Ойген, много лет командовавший Гвардией, величайший из воинов, кого только знал свет - и вдруг идет под венец с госпожой Яннет, дочерью главы тороговой гильдии, особой весьма прагматичного ума и эксцентричного поведения; ничего подобного не случалось уже много лет, но Иштефан не сомневался, что Ойген получил приказ - и как истинный северный служака, всего себя отдал его выполнению. Регент согласился на это представление не случайно: торговцы Юга были ему нужны, и так же нужна была ему долина, лишь недавно освободившаяся от связавших ее уз долга. Теперь ее должны были опутать другие узы, не столь тягостные, но не менее крепкие: узы, которыми издревле пользовались правители, желавшие получить гарантии чьей-то верности.

"Чужак"... да, никого лучше него было не придумать. Иштефан помнил еще тот день, когда перевернулась его судьба - когда всех детей долины, вошедших в подходящий возраст, построили в ряд, и каждый должен был вынуть из широкого деревянного ящика по каштану - внутри их были сотни, но всего один из них был окрашен красным, и именно его так страшились все, кто стоял тогда вместе с Иштефаном. Ему было десять или одиннадцать; больше всего боялся Крис, с которым они стояли рука об руку - он был уверен, что красный каштан достанется именно ему, и пытаться его переубедить было все равно что приказывать небу спуститься на землю. Иштефан подумал в сердцах, что на все пойдет, только бы тот успокоился и не дрожал - и, когда подошла его очередь, храбро запустил руку внутрь ящика, чтобы спустя несколько секунд, разжав пальцы, увидеть алое на своей ладони.

Все было честно. Отговорок не было, отсрочку бы ему никто не дал - и все изменилось, изменился даже сам Иштефан: теперь на его месте был йонер - младший солдат Севера, будущая боевая единица, ничем не отличающаяся от остальных. Одна и та же жесткая, колючая форменная одежда; один и тот же завтрак, обед, ужин; один и тот же язык, незнакомый, недружелюбный, который нужно было освоить в кратчайший срок; одни и те же занятия - ближний и стрелковый бой, умение держаться в строю, основы математики, истории и военного дела; одни и те же молитвы, произносимые утром и вечером немеющими от сырости губами. Все было - одно на всех. Даже душа - душа Севера, в которой все сливалось и перемешивалось, которая была одновременно со всеми, которой жил и дышал каждый - кроме Иштефана.

"Слишком поздно его привезли, - слышал он от тех, кто учил его искусству поединка. - В таком возрасте впервые браться за меч - смешно! Посмотрите на него, а потом на его ровесников - дело тут безнадежное..."

Ему было тринадцать, он свалил с ног соперника, который был выше его почти на две головы.

"Безбожник, - витало за его спиной, когда он вместе со всеми складывал руки в молитвенном жесте, - у себя в горах они не чтут Воителя и его соратников, они выдумали себе богов в соединениях звезд и смотрят за их движением в надежде увидеть истину".

Ему было пятнадцать, он выучил жизнеописание Воителя наизусть (книга была невелика - на запоминание потребовалось три или четыре ночи) и по просьбе хрониста мог цитировать страницу за страницей.

"Хочешь служить в столице? - расхохотался ему в лицо каппстьор их школы. - Для этого на Испытании нужно быть хотя бы пятнадцатым!".

Ему было шестнадцать, он стал четвертым.

Он прошел тот же путь, что и остальные, ни в чем от него не отклоняясь: делал все то же, что и другие, мыслил о том же, что и другие, даже желал того же, что и другие, ни в чем не проявляя отличия. И все же отличие было - Иштефан чуял это так же верно, как чует зверь приближающегося охотника; он провел на Севере многие годы, Север стал его частью, но он сам не стал частью Севера - будто недоставало в нем какой-то важной детали, шестерни или винта, благодаря которой единение стало бы полным, и это вызывало у него чувство странной пустоты в сердце - будто он обронил что-то важное и бродит, бродит кругами, глядя себе под ноги в попытках его разыскать.

Он не мог забыть разговор, случившийся однажды между ним и Регентом, когда недавно поступивший в Гвардию Иштефан заступил на ночной караул в коронном зале Дворца. Тот был невелик, в нем не было ни украшений, ни каких-либо предметов мебели: лишь узкие окна, стоящие кругом колонны и одинокое возвышение в самом центре, вырубленное из серого камня. Камню было больше лет, чем Дворцу - его привезли с Побережья в те времена, когда на месте Клоттерберга были безлюдные болотные топи, - но еще старше была корона, что недвижно и безмолвно сверкала на нем. Чистейшее белое золото, равных которому нет; жилу нашли в центре камня, что упал однажды с небес, объятый громом и пламенем - говорили, что металл этот всегда будет холоден, даже если крепко сжать в руках, даже если бросить в огонь. Иштефан не мог проверить, не мог проверить никто: с того дня, как пролилась кровь последнего из королей, коснуться короны для любого из северян значило одно - смерть.

И все же он приблизился к ней, сам не веря, что делает это - он должен был стоять на посту, не делая и шага в сторону, но неживой, неземной блеск заворожил его, приманил, будто глупую мышь на запах свежего хлеба. Иштефан не смел, конечно, даже протянуть к короне руки - просто смотрел на нее, любуясь совершенством линий, совершеннейшей чистотой металла, и будучи не в силах избавиться при этом от смутной, грызущей тоски.

\- О чем ты думаешь?

Голос Регента раздался за его спиной, и Иштефан обернулся, как загнанный олень. Он знал, что его ждет выговор, был готов понести наказание, даже попрощаться со званием, давшимся ему таким трудом, но Его Высокое Превосходительство выглядел мирным, разве что искренне любопытствующим.

\- Я... - нужно было что-то ответить, и Иштефан пожалел, что у него нет возможности смочить чем-нибудь пересохшее горло. - Я просто думал, как она красива... и сколько крови, должно быть, пролилось за право ей обладать.

\- И прольется еще, - спокойно добавил Регент, огибая Иштефана и становясь напротив него, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. - Удивительно, какое значение мы готовы придать самым простым, по сути, вещам. Сколько будет стоить кусок металла того же объема и удельного веса? Не думаю, что слишком уж много. Но именно этот кусок стоит того, чтобы убивать и умирать за него.

\- Вы думаете, это несправедливо?

\- Я думаю, что это обязательная часть человеческой природы - без нее мы ничем не отличались бы от механизмов, которыми управляем... поэтому я могу понять все, в том числе и желание обладать. Могу сказать, что оно вовсе не вредно, - на лице Регента появилась усмешка, в которой Иштефану почудилось что-то издевательское, - пока ты не позволяешь ему слишком уж далеко себя завести.

Иштефан понадеялся, что в полумраке не видно, как вспыхнуло его лицо.

\- Каково это? - спросил он, уже не думая, что его покарают за излишнюю дерзость. - Каково это - обладать?

Регент ответил не сразу. Несколько секунд он обдумывал что-то, разглядывая корону, и Иштефан готов был поручиться, что увидел, как на лице его мимолетно мелькнула грусть.

\- Ты должен быть рад тому, что никогда этого не испытаешь, - произнес он наконец, и Иштефана будто ткнули лицом в мерзлую землю, крепко схватив за шиворот. - Пусть я никогда не прикасался к ней, но это - гигантская тяжесть... и чтобы нести ее, как того требует долг, не давая себя раздавить, нужна столь же гигантская сила...

Сила. Это слово крутилось у Иштефана в голове все то время, что он провел на своем посту, и еще несколько дней после. Сила, которую Север взращивает в своих детях, пусть это стоит им подчас немаленьких жертв. Сила, которая управляет всем, лицо которой - во всем, от побудки в казарме йонеров до поединка у стола Регента. Сила, которая здесь, на Севере - единственный истинный бог и душа. Сила, которая позволит нести корону.

Сила, которой в Иштефане не было.


	2. Глава 2. Мишень

"Птенцы" вели себя, полностью оправдывая свое прозвище - дожидаясь Иштефана, устроили такой гомон, что их было слышно из противоположного конца коридора. Когда Иштефан вошел в тренировочный зал, они разом умолкли и поспешно составились в строй - десять каппстьоров и на каждого из них примерно по дюжине рядовых. Иштефан не стал считать, только спросил отрывисто:

\- Это все?

\- Так точно, - донеслось до него. 

"Немного, - подумал он, перебегая взглядом с одного пепельного мундира на другой. - Впрочем, если полк совсем молодой..."

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, оглядывая зал и отмечая, что кое-что успели подготовить: на одной из стен развесили мишени, возле соседней установили стойки с ружьями - очевидно, давно списанные из какого-то более удачливого подразделения, потому что взглянуть на них без содрогания было невозможно. Иштефан не удержался, подошел к ним, взял в руки первое попавшееся и, увидев бегущую по прикладу трещину, замотанную истрепавшейся бечевой, со вздохом вернул его на место.

\- Хорошо, - повторил он, оборачиваясь к "птенцам"; те продолжали смотреть на него внимательно и настороженно, явно изучая, пытаясь предположить, на что он способен. - Иштефан, хэрсир Гвардии его Высокого Превосходительства. Ваш командир пригласил меня за тем, чтобы улучшить ваши навыки стрельбы... и я согласился с радостью, ведь стрелковое умение - вещь в наши дни не просто важная, но необходимая.

Кто-то из "птенцов" втихомолку переглянулся, и Иштефан безошибочно различил в пробежавшем по рядам ропоте нотки снисходительной насмешки. Стрельба никогда не была в особом почете на Севере - даже Регент, при всем своем выдающемся уме и проницательности, не гнушался бросать фразы в духе "Пуля глупа и неуправляема, все равно что понесшая лошадь". Глупо было ожидать от этих юных солдат чего-то другого: война была смыслом их жизни, и они, как и все дети Севера, никогда не представляли себе ничего другого, но меж тем войны на континенте не случалось уже сотню лет - и они, знавшие ее лишь по книгам, воспринимали ее как нечто вроде представления на театральной сцене. И сражения в их голове были истинно театральны: схватка с врагом, поединок - искусство и в то же время проверка, которая покажет, чего ты стоишь; из такого боя выйдет победителем самый ловкий и умелый, тот, кто не дал одолеть себя, тот, кто на деле доказал свое превосходство. Зарядить ружье и спустить курок может кто угодно; пуля не сделает различия между прославленным воином, закаленным в десятках сражений, и новобранцем, который вчера впервые оказался в строю. Пуля не знает, что такое праведный гнев, месть за погибших соратников или воинский долг, пуля не проявит великодушия и не знает милосердия; пуля превращает торжественный спектакль в бессмысленную беспощадную бойню.

Наверное, Иштефану стоило быть к "птенцам" более снисходительным - но он не смог, сдался накатившему на него раздражению.

\- Кто из вас лучший фехтовальщик? - поинтересовался он, оглядывая своих подопечных; ряды заволновались, в воздухе пронеслись шелестящие шепотки, но внятного ответа Иштефан так и не услышал, поэтому добавил с нарочитой мягкостью: - Ну же, не бойтесь. Я не верю, что ярл не следит за тем, как вы оттачиваете свои умения. Кто из вас получил высшую оценку на последнем экзамене?

Вопрос попал в цель: мгновенно сориентировавшись, "птенцы" расступились, пропуская вперед одного из каппстьоров - неплохо сложенного светловолосого мальчишку, на чьем широком, с мягкими чертами, в общем-то добродушном лице отпечаталось в эту минуту выражение крайнего напряжения. Глядя на Иштефана безотрывно, каппстьор сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу.

\- Это я, хэрсир.

Иштефан ему улыбнулся.

\- Прекрасно. Теперь нападай на меня.

Мальчишка широко распахнул глаза. Похоже, меньше всего он ожидал, что ему окажут подобную честь.

\- Давай, - поманил его Иштефан, для убедительности берясь за рукоять собственного палаша. - Можешь не стесняться. Иди сюда и попробуй меня хотя бы поцарапать.

Делать бедняге каппстьору было нечего: за его спиной восторженные вздохи уже сменились первыми смешками, и он решил не ждать, когда над ним похохочут в открытую - стремительным движением выхватил из ножен оружие. Нельзя было отрицать, произвел он при этом весьма эффектное впечатление - звон металла, блики светильников на лезвии, грозно сверкнувший взгляд, - вот только Иштефан не дал ему и пары шагов сделать: выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и, нацелив дуло прямо мальчишке в голову, нажал на спусковой крючок.

Сухой щелчок незаряженного ствола прокатился по залу не хуже громового раската. Каппстьор замер, как вкопанный.

\- Вот и все, - подытожил Иштефан, убирая пистолет на место. - Я тебя убил.

Каппстьор как будто не смог решить, бледнеть ему или краснеть - в итоге кровь отлила от всего его лица, кроме кончика носа и щек.

\- Но это... - он даже запнулся, не зная, каким словом описать то, что только что проделал Иштефан, - это не по правилам!

Иштефану только это и нужно было: теперь он сам приблизился к мальчишке, выговаривая как бы ему - но в то же время и так, чтобы слышали все остальные:

\- Тебе ведь уже рассказали про меня, верно? Ты наверняка знаешь, кто я и откуда появился на Севере... и скажу тебе, потому что знаю, о чем говорю: в битве побеждает не тот, кто прав, а тот, кто сумел остаться в живых. Смерть, на самом деле, всем нам дает равные шансы - и я здесь для того, чтобы ты научился распоряжаться своими, потому что если суждено тебе оказаться в бою - а я уверен, ты очень этого ждешь, - победа будет не на стороне того, кто великодушно ими разбрасывается. Это достаточно понятно?

На лице мальчишки за один миг промелькнуло не меньше десятка чувств: от яростной обиды (Иштефан успел даже подумать, что каппстьор бросится-таки на него с палашом) до ошеломления и осознания; теперь его лицо было целиком красным, и он поспешно склонил голову под взглядом Иштефана.

\- Так точно, хэрсир.

\- Великолепно, - похвалил его Иштефана без следа издевки: про себя он ожидал, что "птенец" будет сопротивляться дольше, и они потратят зря массу времени. - Назад в строй.

Каппстьор поспешно вернулся на свое место среди других - на него они едва глянули, продолжая смотреть на Иштефана десятками пар глаз.

\- Что ж, приступим, - воодушевленно произнес он, пытаясь понять, откуда явилось странное ощущение, будто из всех этих взглядов он чувствует теперь всего один.

***

Черная полоса сменяла белую. Мягкая, шелковистая шерсть могла утратить всякий вид за прошедшие годы, но Иштефан тщательно заботился о шкуре, притороченной к его плащу. Плащ он носил так долго, что тот как будто всерьез превратился в часть его натуры; по крайней мере, Иштефан плохо мог представить себя без его успокаивающей тяжести, без черных и белых полос, которые можно полуслепо пересчитывать пальцами в минуты тревог и сомнений. Это возвращало его в день, воспоминания о котором он тщательно пестовал в своей памяти - в день, когда он, молодой гвардеец, едва принесший клятву на верность Регенту, сумел оказаться если не лучше всех, то лучше очень и очень многих.

Никто на Севере не сказал бы, сколько лет существует обряд Первой Охоты; когда-то его должен был пройти каждый йонер, желающий называться солдатом, и смысл его состоял в том, чтобы собственноручно убить врага - но, как уже было сказано, нравы с тех пор изрядно смягчились, и теперь достаточно было прикончить дикого зверя из тех, что водились в изобилии в дебрях Темнолесья. Особенно важно было не повредить чрезмерно шкуру, ведь та должна была украсить одежду посвященного, стать зримым подтверждением его дерзости и отваги. Идти на дикого вепря или медведя, имея при себе лишь нож, было делом обыкновенным - молодые гвардейцы и офицеры высших полков (никто более на Севере уже не утруждался соблюдением этой традиции) будто постановили состязаться меж собой в безрассудстве. Ойген, например, отправился на Охоту вовсе безоружным - и вернулся в Клоттерберг с тушей задушенного снежного барса. Его добыча была предметом его особой гордости: не вникая особенно, желают его слушать или нет, он рассказывал, как сумел одолеть зверя, на каждом декадном пиру. В какой-то момент Иштефан поймал себя на том, что знает эту историю наизусть от слова до слова, не хуже чем жизнеописание Воителя - и тогда решил, что подошел и его черед подвергнуть себя испытанию.

\- Не возьмешь лошадь? - удивился тогда Ойген, встретив его у ворот. - Как же ты донесешь добычу? На своих плечах?

\- Все просто! - рассмеялся кто-то, кто тоже остановился понаблюдать за тем, как Иштефан собирается в дорогу. - Он убьет белку и принесет ее сюда! Тут можно и без лошади обойтись!

Его поддержали смехом. Иштефан старательно улыбнулся, делая вид, что позабавлен не менее всех остальных.

\- И все же, - Ойген не отставал, - если белка будет не одна, а десяток? Сотня?

\- Не тревожься за меня так усердно, - сказал ему Иштефан, - я найду способ справиться даже с тысячей.

По счастью, никто не заметил, что под одеждой он несет карабин - иначе бы ему было не избавиться так просто от вопросов, которыми его непременно бы осадили. С собой у него также был десяток зарядов, короткий нож из тех, которыми пользуются мясники, и солидный запас провизии - увольнительную он себе выпросил на целых две недели и отправился вовсе не в Темнолесье, а, отыскав себе место в грохочущем, тесном дилижансе - к подножию Облачного Хребта.

Ни одна лошадь не смогла бы пройти туда, куда Иштефан держал свой путь. Пусть он не был в горах с тех пор, как покинул их в детстве - они все еще были его стихией, и он ощущал себя там покойно и вольготно, будто конь, выпущенный на просторный зеленый луг. Нет, он не стремился попасть домой (хотя, признаться, было у него и такое искушение) - просто взбирался выше и выше, тщательно оглядывая камни, принюхиваясь к редкой пожухлой траве, разыскивая хоть какой-то след. Стояло Время Заката, дни все раньше и раньше уступали наступлению ночи, и времени оставалось совсем мало - в кромешной тьме он не сумел бы найти ничего, но на четвертый день его поисков удача ему улыбнулась: сначала он увидел свежие, похожие на ямы следы гигантских лап, а затем, поплутав немного между скалами - и того, кто оставил их.

Слухи о размерах белых тигров не были преувеличением: гордый, царственный зверь, решивший использовать один из немногих ясных дней, чтобы вдосталь погреться на солнце, был воистину огромен, и Иштефан даже подумал в первую секунду, не оказался ли он слишком самонадеян. Казалось, даже пуля попросту отскочит от этой громадины, не причинив ей вреда - но возвращаться ни с чем значило признать свой позор, и Иштефан предпочел бы, чтобы его растерзали на части. Удивительно холодно, бесстрастно осознавая, что попытка у него будет всего одна, он с величайшей осторожностью подкрался к зверю, чтобы тот не учуял его приближения - но тут же, вскинув карабин и прицелившись, понял, что затея его с самого начала была бесполезна и обречена на провал. Чтобы прикончить зверя, могло понадобиться две или три пули - не так уж много, но они необратимо повредили бы шкуру, превратив все усилия Иштефана в ничто. Он не смог бы убить наповал - слишком далеко, слишком ветрено, это не занятие в тире, где всего-то и нужно угодить с выверенного расстояния в неподвижную мишень, где на кону не стоит его жизнь - и его право называться гвардейцем.

Все было зря. От хлестнувшей его бессильной злости Иштефан чуть не разрыдался, выпустив карабин себе под ноги, но именно она подстегнула его воображение, поселила в нем идею, которую даже самый отъявленный вояка вроде Ойгена назвал бы самоубийством. Но других путей победить Иштефан не видел - если они были, то они были не для него.

\- А-а! - вскрикнул он, подбирая первый попавшийся камень и швыряя его зверю в спину. Тот, конечно же, не долетел до цели, но, упав оземь, произвел необходимый Иштефану шум. Тигр как будто не поверил сначала, что его уединение оказалось нарушено - обернулся медленно, как-то лениво, устремил на пришельца взгляд остановившихся прозрачных глаз.

\- Ну что, иди сюда! - позвал его Иштефан, крепко сжимая приклад захолодевшими пальцами. - Иди, сожри меня, ну!

Все так же не торопясь, тигр поднялся на лапы, готовый к броску. Вряд ли он был так уж сильно голоден - Иштефан нашел парой часов раньше свежий обглоданный труп горного козла, - но кто станет отказываться от добычи, которая сама идет в руки? Их разделяло расстояние не больше полусотни шагов; тигр преодолел бы его за считанные мгновения.

"Только одна попытка".

Бесшумно и беззвучно, без рыка или рева, зверь бросился вперед. Иштефан уже не видел его - видел только его глаза, удивительно маленькие на огромной оскаленной морде, видел светлый ободок радужки и темнеющие точки зрачков, и ему показалось, что нет вокруг него ни скал, ни ветра - что он вернулся в тир и под придирчивым взглядом ментора смотрит на привычную ему мишень, только не с алым, а с черным кружком посередине. 

Он сделал то, что делал множество раз - вскинул оружие и послал пулю в центр мишени. Карабин содрогнулся и громыхнул в его руках; светлое на морде тигра стало бордово-алым, и то же бордово-алое струей окропило землю и камни. Тело пролетело еще несколько шагов по инерции, но то было уже лишь тело, лишенное силы и жизни; безвольным кулем оно рухнуло к ногам Иштефана, последнее эхо выстрела отозвалось где-то в вышине, и после этого стало тихо.

Что было после, Иштефан помнил смутно. Его тело будто утратило чувствительность и перешло в чью-то чужую собственность: опустившись на колени рядом с тушей и дотронувшись до нее, он толком ничего не ощутил. Остальное было проделано им, как в тумане - никаких сил ему не хватило бы, чтобы спустить тигра вниз, поэтому он освежевал его прямо там, проведя весь остаток дня рядом с трупом и по плечи замаравшись в его крови. В крови также было и все его лицо; он пытался утереться, но добивался этим лишь того, что пуще размазывал ее, и в итоге оставил это занятие. Нужно было торопиться; избавившись от последних оставшихся у него пожитков, он набил мешок снегом и осколками льда, найденными им на скалах и, упрятав шкуру внутрь, начал спускаться вниз.

Пусть обратно занял у него меньше времени, хоть в дилижансе от него старались отсесть подальше - должно быть, даже для северян у него был чрезмерно чудовищный вид. Он явился обратно в Клоттерберг, прямо на декадный пир - и, оказавшись допущенным в зал, развернул шкуру перед лицом всех собравшихся. 

\- Как? - спросил Регент, одним негромким вопросом перекрывая поднявшийся гул.

Иштефан не отпирался и не выдумывал того, чего не было - просто достал карабин из-под плаща.

\- Обманщик! - воскликнул кто-то. - Это не по правилам!

\- Действительно? - Иштефан обернулся к офицерскому столу: кто кричал, он не смог разобрать, но в этом и не было нужды - остальные, он был уверен, думали точно так же. - Правила не говорят ничего о стрельбе. Я не повредил шкуру.

\- Ты должен был убить его своими руками!

\- Именно это я и сделал.

\- Хватит, - обронил Регент, и возвысившиеся было голоса стихли. - Иштефан прав. Его добыча - его по праву... ибо стоила ему несомненной отваги.

После этого любые споры были невозможны. Ойген мог отомстить за задетую честь гвардейцев, всласть поваляв Иштефана по полу на следующем же их поединке, но это ничего не изменило бы - из шкуры получился чудесный плащ, и в тот день, когда его поднесли Иштефану, Регент впервые позвал того присоединиться к ярлам за столом.

\- Редкое сочетание храбрости и таланта, - проговорил он, пока Иштефан, с трудом заставляющий себя поверить в действительность происходящего, жадно пил наливку. - Считаю, нам повезло наблюдать его воочию. Что скажешь, Ойген?

\- Полностью согласен, - мурлыкающе отозвался тот, глядя на Иштефана почти покровительственно: конечно, он все еще чувствовал себя лучше него, но Иштефан представить себе не мог, что должно произойти, чтобы Ойген подумал, что он что-то не умеет или ему чего-то недостает. - Предлагаю за это выпить.

Пир тогда был горой - Иштефан напился достаточно быстро, чтобы ему стало все равно, что о нем думают и могут подумать. Тогда он чувствовал себя так, будто ему подвластно все в этом мире, и обнаружил в себе достаточно смелости (или отчаяния), чтобы...

Нет. Об этом нельзя было думать.

Иштефан сжал пальцы до того, что заныли суставы. Почему все в мире устроено так - за белой полосой следует черная, а за приятными воспоминаниями - те, которых больше всего стыдишься?

***

В Королевских купальнях было немного людей в послеполуденное время, и Иштефан с удовольствием отметил, что здесь ничего не изменилось за время его отсутствия. Высокие мозаичные потолки, резные колонны, барельефы, изукрашенный пол - попав сюда, многие могли бы решить, что они угодили во дворец или святилище. Впрочем, в определенном смысле это место и было храмом - но богами, которым тут поклонялись, были блаженство и расслабление, столь необходимые после тяжелого дня, проведенного в трудах и заботах. Пользуясь отсутствием всякой стесненности, Иштефан повалялся в парильной, заняв одним собой всю скамью, на которой могло уместиться трое или четверо, затем опрокинул на себя ведро ледяной воды в душевой и, вздрагивая и отфыркиваясь, поспешил к бассейну, чтобы погрузиться в обволакивающе теплую воду, вытянуться и лежать на ее поверхности, слушая ее равномерный умиротворящий плеск. Да, он скучал по этому месту - на Юге нельзя представить ничего подобного...

\- Эй, привет!

Услышав знакомый голос, Иштефан поспешно приподнялся и нашарил под ногами дно - сделать это было несложно, ведь вода едва доставала ему до груди. Его окликала Эллисив - тоже раскрасневшаяся и распаренная, она спускалась по ступенькам в воду, поднимая вокруг себя целый поток брызг.

\- Не думала, что тебя тут встречу! - весело сказала она, приближаясь к Иштефану и кивком пригласила его приблизиться к кромке бассейна - там можно было присесть на выступы, устроенные у стен, оставаясь при этом в воде по плечи. - Бездельничаешь?

\- Не сказал бы. Повозился с утра кое с кем... а ты? Разве ты не в карауле?

\- Караул мы сдали вчера, - сказала Эллисив с облегченной улыбкой, - твейрам и этим новеньким, в сером, все время забываю, как они называются. Поэтому-то мы с тобой до сих пор не поговорили! Ты же знаешь, дни перед сменой - самые ужасные... у меня поспать-то времени не было, и вот, как все кончилось, я спросила у Регента увольнительную. Он не возражал.

Не переставая говорить, она села рядом с Иштефаном, и он ощутил неожиданную неловкость, ощутив, что их бедра соприкоснулись. Эллисив была обнажена, как и он - вообще-то совершенно естественный вид для людей, пришедших отдохнуть в термы, и Иштефан, как и его спутница, не увидел бы в этом ничего особенного, не будь этих треклятых лет на Юге, которые, видимо, каким-то разрушительным образом на него повлияли. Северяне не знают стыдливости в том смысле, в каком ее понимает Юг: все, что связано с телом - его сила, красота или несовершенство, естественные порывы и даже редкие слабости, - понимается ими как что-то само собой разумеющееся и не способное вызвать смущение или неприязнь. Иштефан быстро привык к подобному порядку вещей - и тем сильнее оказалось его изумление, даже шок, когда он угодил на Юг, где уважающая себя дама не могла позволить себе даже обнажить кожу на запястье или щиколотке в присутствии посторонних. Мужчины, впрочем, не отставали - даже в самую жаркую погоду ходили в наглухо застегнутых одеждах, над которыми виднелись непокрытыми только их головы. Простое соприкосновение рук приравнивалось к знаку внимания; приглашение на танец могло быть расценено как брачное намерение. Неудивительно, что эти люди, стремящиеся всеми силами возвести друг меж другом полосу препятствий посложнее той, что преодолевают йонеры на Испытании, додумались до такого безумного извращения, как продажа и покупка телесной близости за деньги.

\- Эй, - Иштефан с усилием вернулся в настоящий момент; Эллисив, заглядывая ему в лицо, махала перед ним раскрытой ладонью, - о чем ты думаешь с таким лицом? Тебя как будто сейчас стошнит...

\- Да, вспомнил кое-что... - Иштефан недолго размышлял, стоит ли раскрывать Эллисив содержание своих мыслей, но в конце концов решил пощадить ее разум. - Неважно. Это про Юг. Там... все очень странно. Совсем не так, как здесь.

\- Ты рад, что вернулся?

\- Да, - сказал Иштефан, пожалуй, честно. - Да, я рад.

\- Ты вернешься к службе? Регент ничего об этом не говорил...

Она смотрела на него, будто в ожидании чуда - совсем как в те времена, когда он показывал ей несложный фокус с исчезновением стреляной гильзы из сжатого кулака, - и Иштефан ощутил, как на сердце ему ложится неизбежная давящая тяжесть.

\- Нет, - вздыхая, он качнул головой. - Черные Дни кончатся, и я уеду... домой.

В первый миг Эллисив не поняла, о чем он говорит, и на ее лице отразилась крайняя озадаченность.

\- Ты хочешь сказать - обратно, в горы? - произнесла она недоверчиво, разглядывая его в явном стремлении разыскать в его словах подвох. - Но... зачем? Разве твой дом не здесь, на Севере, с нами?

\- Я ведь не северянин, - вновь честно сказал Иштефан, и все же не удержался, добавил немного лжи, - и никогда не хотел им быть.

Эллисив замахала руками:

\- Нет! Что за ерунда? Многие о тебе так говорили, но я знаю, что ты не такой! 

\- Нет, они были правы, - возразил Иштефан опечаленно, - я из другой породы.

\- Не может быть! Я знаю, что мы воевали когда-то, но это было сто лет назад, всем разногласиям давно конец...

Иштефан вздрогнул, и все, что было перед его глазами, оказалось на миг заслоненным стеной обжигающего, жадного пламени.

\- Тебе не нужно уезжать, - повторила Эллисив, явно не подозревая, что натворила своими словами, - это совсем не...

\- Эллисив, - проговорил он устало, чувствуя настоятельную необходимость закончить этот разговор, - прошу, перестань, не уговаривай меня. Это ничего не изменит, а сделает только хуже и мне, и тебе.

Она долго, испытующе смотрела на него, но он не дрогнул - и она отвернулась, ударила ладонью по поверхности воды и замерла, насупившись, сложив на груди руки.

\- Эллисив, - позвал ее Иштефан, осторожно касаясь ее плеча, - поверь, в этом нет ничего ужасного. Я ведь уезжаю не прямо сейчас... и потом, я не говорил, что покину Север навсегда. Я буду приезжать сюда... и ты сможешь приехать, если Регент даст позволение...

"Позволение, - сверкнуло у него в голове, - а что, если...". Он даже додумать эту мысль не успел - слишком очевидной была ее абсолютная глупость, и Иштефан от этого чуть в голос не рассмеялся.

\- Ничего смешного, - сказала ему Эллисив, но уже не так сурово: со своими друзьями она всегда была отходчива и не умела долго хранить обиду. - Но раз ты пока не уезжаешь - составишь мне компанию на следующем пиру? С тех пор, как Регент произвел меня в ярлы, мне совершенно не с кем подраться... кого мне вызвать? Совершенно некого.

\- Эллисив, я всего лишь хэрсир...

\- Неважно! Во-первых, это почти ярл, я читала. Во-вторых, ты сидишь за нашим столом, и этого довольно. Пусть кто-то попробует возразить!

Иштефан не смог бы огорчить ее повторно за столь короткое время - даже один раз показался ему преступлением, что уж было говорить о втором.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Брось мне перчатку, и разыграем ее, как в старые добрые времена.

\- Отлично! - наверное, если б не толща воды, то Эллисив подпрыгнула бы на месте. - А теперь... я тут уже размокла, как насчет горячей саны? Я туда одним глазом заглянула - так натопили, что нос не просунешь!

\- Именно то, что мне сейчас нужно. Облей меня потом из ведра от души...


	3. Глава 3. Стыд

Скромный ужин - не чета декадному пиру, - завершился рано, и наступило время отправляться ко сну. Квартира, которую Иштефан занимал до своего отъезда, наверняка уже несколько лет числилась за кем-то другим; конечно, изъяви он желание вернуться на службу, ему подыскали бы другое жилище, но его нынешний статус позволил ему лишь занимать комнату в том крыле Дворца, которое обычно называли "гостевым". Гости во Дворце случались нечасто, поэтому крыло оставалось безлюдным и выглядело почти зловеще - сводчатые темные потолки, пустынные коридоры, полумрак, который с трудом заставляли расступаться редкие развешанные по стенам светильники. И холод здесь царил нешуточный - паровое отопление провели только в главные залы, библиотеку и жилые помещения, а по коридорам Иштефан почти бежал, запахиваясь в плащ и чувствуя себя так, будто прорывается через сковывающую каждое движение толщу остывшей воды. В тот момент он желал лишь того, чтобы быстрее добраться до комнаты, где было хоть немного, но теплее, но тут из конца коридора раздался странный звук - шумный вздох или всхлип, сопровождаемый плеском воды, - и Иштефан остановился, прислушался, желая убедиться, что слух его не обманывает.

Звук повторился. Более того - к нему прибавилась пара тихих бессвязных ругательств. Иштефан постоял на месте несколько секунд, а затем, сдаваясь своему любопытству, направился навстречу источнику этого звука.

Светильники в конце коридора работали еле-еле, но это не помешало Иштефану разглядеть фигуру в пепельном мундире, склонившуюся над мраморной чашей фонтана, откуда обычно набирали воду для питья. Только незнакомец не пил, а старался отмыться: приглядевшись, Иштефан увидел, как он подставляет под струю сложенные ладони, потом прижимает их к лицу, и вода, сбегая меж его пальцев, становится красной.

Приближения Иштефана он не услышал - тому пришлось оказаться от незадачливого "птенца" почти вплотную, чтобы тот наконец обернулся.

\- Хэрсир!

Если юный каппстьор, лучший фехтовальщик полка Преемника, и был ошарашен появлению в этом почти покинутом местечке кого-то еще, то выучка не дала ему показать этого: он замер, как положено - вытянувшись, склонив голову, прижав к груди ладонь и будто не осознавая, что с его волос и кончика носа продолжает капать вода.

\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - поинтересовался Иштефан, оглядывая его - сложно было не заметить, что мундир его примят, штаны - перепачканы в пыли, и вообще вид у него такой, будто он только что выбрался из боя. - Разве ваш полк не в карауле?

\- Так точно, хэрсир. Мой взвод сменился после ужина.

\- А, вот как, - Иштефан чуть наклонился посмотреть, что сталось с его лицом, и чуть не присвистнул, ведь на каппстьоре живого места не было: рассеченная бровь, свежие ссадины на скулах и челюсти, наливающийся бордовым отек под правым глазом. - Что с тобой произошло?

Тот притих на секунду, став чем-то похож на себя самого в тот момент, когда Иштефан направил на него дуло пистолета, а потом ответил - глухо, сдавленно, совершенно неправдоподобно:

\- Упал с лестницы.

Иштефан не стал делать вид, что верит.

\- Неужели? Хорошо, предположим, что лестница била тебя с двух сторон, но... - каппстьор продолжал стоять неподвижно, с ладонью у сердца, и Иштефан аккуратно сдвинул чуть ниже край его рукава, дабы увидеть именно то, что ожидал: вытянутые темные следы, опутывающие вздрогнувшее запястье, - но я не могу представить, чтобы она при этом держала тебя за руки.

Каппстьор не произнес ни слова. Крошечные капли, срывающиеся с его волос, продолжали падать ему под ноги.

Молчание длилось недолго. Конечно, каппстьор чувствовал выжидающий взгляд Иштефана, но не смотрел в ответ, только упрямо кусал и без того разбитые губы. Стоило прикрикнуть на него, приказать говорить правду - но Иштефан, устало вздохнув, произнес только:

\- Вольно.

Каппстьор наконец позволил себе поднять голову. Кровь, текущую по его лицу, он так и не остановил, и тонкая струйка успела протянуться от виска до самого воротника. Он утер ее ладонью - Иштефан заметил, что костяшки его пальцев разбиты тоже, и это многое ему объяснило.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Устав требовал, представляясь вышестоящему, называть не только имя, но и звание, и свой полк, и имя командира, но последние три аспекта Иштефану были уже известны, и каппстьор не мог этого не понимать. Несколько секунд в нем отчетливо боролись устав и здравый смысл, но в конце концов он, свистяще вдохнув, обронил лишь короткое:

\- Деон.

\- И что же, Деон, - протянул Иштефан, улыбаясь, - я вижу, ты отважно стражался, невзирая на численное преимущество противника. Могу я узнать, что стало причиной драки?

Деон уставился на него с нескрываемым изумлением, и Иштефан в очередной раз проклял Юг, необратимо изменивший его манеру беседовать с людьми. То, как он вел себя сейчас, для любого северянина было странно, почти безумно: полагалось либо отпустить каппстьора восвояси, оставив его самостоятельно справляться со своими невзгодами, либо отвести к командиру его полка, чтобы тот затеял разбирательство, возможно даже устроил дисциплинарный суд - словом, не интересоваться самому подоплекой случившегося, тем более в таких выражениях. Мальчишка не находился под его ответственностью, с ним должен быть возиться тот, у кого было на это право - Иштефан прекрасно знал об этом, но почему-то поступал прямо противоположным образом.

\- Я... - Деона, скорее всего, одолевали похожие сомнения, но оказалась ли сильнее тяга облегчить душу или буква устава, предписывающего подчиниться - он решился. - Некоторые офицеры... считают, что я недостоин своего звания, хэрсир. Что я получил его... благодаря чьему-то покровительству, в обход тех, кто больше его заслуживал.

Теперь удивился Иштефан - и тоже не стал скрывать этого.

\- Ого. Серьезное обвинение.

Он не преувеличивал. По меркам Севера - оно было одним из худших. Северяне не терпят любой несправедливости, любого неравенства; осознание, что кого-то обделили в пользу другого, не хуже самой крепкой наливки заставляет их кровь кипеть. Все солдаты равны перед своим командиром; доблесть, сообразительность, отвага - вот единственное, что может поставить одного человека выше другого. Каждый должен находиться на подходящем ему месте, получив свое звание сообразно своим способностям - если же в дело вступают связи иного рода, у северян это вызывает презрение, негодование, даже гнев. Иштефан слышал, что в иных случаях дело доходило и до трибунала - и ярлы, рассматривая эти дела, были особенно непреклонны. Нет хуже командира, чем тот, который злоупотребляет своим положением; нет хуже солдата, чем тот, который стремится занять место повыше, пользуясь чьей-то протекцией.

Деон смотрел на Иштефана, будто ожидая приговора. Упрямое и насупленное выражение на его лице постепенно рассеивалось: теперь похоже было, что он вот-вот пустится в слезы, но каким-то чудом удерживает себя от этого.

\- Должно быть, в этом есть и моя вина, - рассудил Иштефан, надеясь его успокоить. - Не стоило публично подвергать сомнению твои умения на том занятии...

Его слова с успехом ввергнули Деона в ошеломление еще большее:

\- Нет, нет. Почему вы так говорите? Они давно задирали меня... им просто нужен был повод.

\- Просто повод, - эхом повторил за ним Иштефан, пытаясь понять, что делать ему дальше - и почему в груди его вновь гнездится давно забытая им муторная тоска. - Это офицеры из твоего полка?

\- Да.

\- Расскажешь ярлу?

\- Нет, - Деон мрачно качнул головой, - будет только хуже.

Это было естественно - кто признается в подобном добровольно? Такое обвинение - все равно что клеймо; если его поставили невиновному, который сумел доказать ошибку - полученное оправдание не вытравит его, не заставит исчезнуть с кожи. Вмешательство ярла мало что изменит: кривотолки утихнут ненадолго, но вспыхнут с новой силой, стоит только появиться новому поводу - а он непременно появится, и Деон встретит его в ранге человека, который не сумел доказать, что его место - по праву его.

Не сумел доказать свою силу.

Какое-то намерение, пока еще зыбкое, лишенное четкой формы, тронуло сознание Иштефана, как натянутую струну, и он вздрогнул.

\- Что же, - произнес он, пытаясь понять, к какой темной яме подводит себя за руку на этот раз, - я не скажу ему тоже. Просто он не слепой, а твой вид... довольно красноречив.

\- Это пустяки, хэрсир, - ответил Деон более веселым тоном: видимо, у него были серьезные опасения насчет того, что Иштефан решит выдать его тайну Преемнику. - Никто ничего не заметит.

Скорее всего, у него был уже какой-то план, но Иштефан решил не выпытывать подробности - если бы кто-то их увидел и услышал, это могло бы похоронить Деона окончательно в глазах его соратников.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, отступая. - Тебе виднее. Доброй ночи.

Вообще-то, это тоже было не совсем по уставу - надо было приказать ему возвращаться в казарму, раз уж его караульная смена подошла к концу, выслушать от него "так точно" и разойтись на этом; но Иштефан и так натворил сегодня достаточно того, что если не противоречило уставу, то могло вызвать множество вопросов у ярых его поборников, так что еще одно небольшое нарушение ничего не изменило бы. По крайней мере, утешать себя этим было приятнее, чем мысленно бранить за проклятые южные манеры.

\- Доброй ночи, - донеслось ему в спину очень тихо, но Иштефан все равно услышал.

"Вот так, - думал он, распахивая двери своей комнаты, - теперь мы все равно что сообщники".

***

Невозможно подчинить реки, горы, ветер, движение небесных тел - и своих собственных мыслей. Будешь отвергать их - они все равно придут, будешь спасаться от них со всех ног - только остановишься перевести дух, и они найдут способ к тебе подкрасться. Даже если удастся взнуздать, подчинить их днем - будь уверен, они возьмут свое ночью, когда ты, сморенный сном, открыт и совершенно беспомощен. Иштефан не позволял себе думать о пире, на котором ему поднесли плащ из добытой им шкуры, но на девятую ночь после возвращения воспоминания все равно пришли к нему - и он был лишен возможности защититься.

Он напился тогда, как уже вспоминал, быстрее обычного - осознание собственного успеха било в голову не хуже наливки, а той в себя Иштефан влил куда как много. Он танцевал, как последний раз в жизни, пел что-то вместе с остальными, потом, расслабленный и блаженный, просто сидел в кресле и слушал, как поют другие, в такт им качал головой; потом ему показалось, что в зале сгустилась чрезмерная духота, он решил выйти глотнуть воздуха - и, выйдя из зала на широкую площадку, откуда видно было темнеющее внизу дворцовое крыло, а за ним - городские огни, почти сразу наткнулся на Преемника.

Тот, как всегда, был молчалив и как будто трезв совершенно, хотя, Иштефан видел, на пиру в выпивке себе не отказывал. На нем был черный с золотом мундир - он все еще командовал Гвардией, хоть и шептались во Дворце, что Регент желает видеть Ойгена на этом месте и скоро затеет перемены в рядах Совета, - он смотрел куда-то вниз, во мглу, в крайней отрешенной задумчивости, но приблизившегося Иштефана заметил сразу.

\- Хёвдинг, - Преемник обернулся, послал Иштефану доброжелательную улыбку. - Мои поздравления. Такого зверя добыть может не каждый.

\- Бла... благодарю, - у Иштефана немного заплетался язык, но говорил он все-таки связно, пусть и как будто чуть нараспев. - Вы не поддерживаете тех, кто думает, что я... кого-то обманул?

\- Те, кто так думает, могут взять ружье и сами отправиться в горы, - заметил Преемник прохладно. - Нам даже не потребуется искать их тела - говорят, у тигров настолько крепкие челюсти, что они могут и кости перемолоть без остатка... вы ничем не отступили от принятых правил, хёвдинг. Ни от их буквы, ни, что важнее, от духа.

\- При... приятно слышать, - Иштефан запнулся не пьяно, а оторопело, поняв, что Преемник обращается к нему на "вы". - Я, знаете, сам не думал, что у меня получится...

\- Я понимаю, - Преемник вновь ему улыбнулся и, сразу же посерьезнев, бросил долгий, невеселый взгляд в сторону горизонта. - Пользуйтесь моментом триумфа, чтобы как следует им насладиться... он до ужаса - или до смешного, - быстротечен, но он того стоит.

О чем он вспомнил в тот миг? О временах, когда его чествовали в пиршественном зале как лучшего воина Севера, и все, начиная с Регента, поднимали наполненные стаканы, громко повторяя его имя? Иштефан не был на тех пирах, не застал даже последние из них, но слышал, как рассказывают другие - и они же говорили, что Преемник сильно изменился с тех лет. Что-то случилось с ним, что-то отняло часть его резвости, пылкости, задора - будто жизнь застывала, каменела в нем с того самого дня, когда Регент объявил, что хочет видеть его продолжателем своего дела, хочет передать ему ту бескрайнюю и могучую силу, перед которой можно только склониться - и которая оставляет от принявшего ее человека ничто.

\- Почему вы такой? - спросил Иштефан, сам не понимая, что болтает его развязавшийся язык. - Вы как будто... всегда со всеми и вместе с тем в стороне. Будто знаете больше других. И это знание вас очень огорчает.

Преемник посмотрел на него с усмешкой, но Иштефан видел, что на деле он раздосадован.

\- Вы не первый, кто мне об этом говорит, - сказал он. - Я готов возненавидеть природу, что наделила меня строением глаз, которое окружающим меня людям кажется грустным. Хёвдинг, вы всегда казались мне умным человеком - неужели вы верите во все эти россказни про сердце, которое понемногу обращается в камень?

Он осекся, потому что Иштефан прижал к его груди ладонь - может, дело было в том, что у него самого внутри все горело и содрогалось, но ткань мундира не помешала ему ощутить размеренное и теплое биение.

\- Нет, - сказал Иштефан тихо и убежденно, понимая, что начинает куда-то проваливаться, - не верю.

И потянулся к нему, коснулся губами губ.

Несколько растянувшихся в бесконечность секунд они стояли недвижно, слушая дыхание друг друга; никаких мыслей не осталось в голове Иштефана, кроме обрывочного, гибнущего "прошу" - ни в один свой поцелуй он не вкладывал столько нежности, как в этот, и Преемник не мог этого не почувствовать - но он не ответил. Закаменело не его сердце, но он весь; Иштефан, не желая отступать, обнял его обеими руками, попробовал разомкнуть его неподатливый рот языком и тут же осознал, что его отстраняют - не резко и не грубо, но абсолютно неумолимо.

Сила, перед которой можно только склониться.

Они замерли друг против друга; их лица все еще были близко, и Иштефан, сходя с ума окончательно, без боязни заглянул Преемнику в глаза.

\- Что вы делаете? - Преемник говорил спокойно, что не вязалось с его полыхающим лицом.

\- Пользуюсь моментом, - ответил он, попытался поцеловать вновь, но его остановили, удержав за плечо - и от этого осторожного, деликатного до неуместности жеста Иштефан ощутил себя так, будто его, оглушив, крепко связали по рукам и ногам.

\- Хёвдинг, - голос Преемника оставался мягким, снисходительным, и это было хуже всего, - вы понимаете, что вы делаете? Вы же... разве должен я вам объяснять, что разница в нашем положении делает подобную связь непозволительной?

Все, что он говорил, было совершенно правильно, но Иштефан яростно отказывался признавать это.

\- Вас останавливает только это? - спросил он дерзко, пытаясь найти в облике Преемника хотя бы отблеск колебания - и не находя.

\- А вам этого недостаточно?

\- Но...

Часть рассудка вернулась к Иштефану - или у него просто закончились слова. Да и что мог он сказать? Что когда его, прошедшего Испытание, зачислили в Гвардию, он в первые дни и недели не знал, куда ему деться от насмешек, неприязни, подчас доходившей до брезгливости? "Не наш", "чужак" - мог услышать от даже от таких же, как он, рядовых, от офицеров, от всех, кроме Преемника; тот был единственным, кто не показывал, что Иштефан отличается чем-то от остальных, относился к нему точно так же, как и ко всем своим подчиненным - и Иштефан, хоть и знал, что не должен этого делать, принял его отношение за что-то особенное, хотя на самом деле оно просто было глубоко ему, Иштефану, непривычно. Что ж, когда-то должно было наступить осознание того, как он ошибался - и Преемник поступил по-своему милосердно, что не стал укреплять Иштефана в его иллюзиях.

\- Возвращайтесь к себе, хёвдинг, - проговорил он, отступая. - Выспитесь как следует.

\- Так точно, - откликнулся Иштефан сонным, каким-то не своим голосом.

Самым мучительным было первое утро после. Иштефан хотел не выходить, сказаться больным, провести весь день в одиночестве, но быстро понял, что сделает себе только хуже, оставшись один. Свою участь нужно было принимать до конца, и Иштефан, отправляясь во Дворец, пытался подготовить себя ко всему - даже к тому, что его публично разжалуют, вышлют из столицы подальше, избавятся от него, как положено избавляться от негодных и недостойных. Ему нечем было себя оправдать - как он вообще посмел вести себя с Преемником подобным образом? Как только мог решиться на такое? Это ведь не просто пьяная выходка, за которую можно отделаться выговором или гауптвахтой, это - нарушение субординации, попрание устава. Преступление.

Весь день он провел, как не свой, каждую минуту ожидая своего наказания; но никто не пришел за ним, никто не тронул его, никто не намекнул даже, что случившаяся сцена стала известна кому-то, кроме него и Преемника. Когда Иштефан встретил его на следующий день, тот вел себя обыкновенно: выслушал доклад, покивал, дал поручения на декаду и так же мирно отпустил. Иштефан записывал его слова, а стальное перо в его пальцах ходило ходуном - позже он едва разбирал свои заметки, сделанные будто в бреду. Но Преемник до того не подавал виду, будто что-то может быть не так, что одолевавшие Иштефана страх и раскаяние сменялись иногда подозрениями: а не приснилось ли ему это все? Просто привиделось помутившемуся сознанию - говорят же, что у тех, кому случается перебрать с выпивкой, может случится кошмар наяву...

Нет. Конечно же, нет. Все произошло в действительности, просто Преемник оказался к нему великодушен. И в этом великодушии тоже была сила, перед лицом которой Иштефан и его глупая, недолжная горечь были пусты и никчемны. И он не понимал, откуда взялась в нем злость и обида - там, где должна была быть истовая благодарность за то, что его вовремя удержали, спасли, не дали пасть еще ниже, чем он уже пал.

Вскоре командовать гвардией назначили Ойгена; "Не подраться нам больше с тобой, дружище", - сказал он перед самым посвящением, хлопнув Иштефана по плечу. Преемник стал ярлом Побережья - теперь его подолгу не видели в столице, но никто особенно не скучал по нему. Может, Иштефану разумнее было радоваться его отсутствию, но он отчего-то не делал этого. Жизнь вокруг него менялась, а он будто не успевал за ней - чем больше проходило времени, тем полнее осознавал он, что на Севере ему уготовано стать вечно лишним, неприкаянным, никому, по большому счету, не нужным. Может, стоило испросить разрешения вернуться в горы еще тогда, но почему-то в глазах Иштефана это выглядело как дезертирство, трусость перед наступающими рядами врага. Мысль о покинутом доме не приносила Иштефану радости, но и оставаться дольше на Севере он не мог - и тогда, явившись к Регенту, со всей возможной почтительностью спросил у него, не может ли он оказаться ему полезным на Юге.

\- Хочешь посмотреть мир? - добродушно усмехнулся Регент, услышав его просьбу. - Уезжай, если хочешь... я верю, что ты из той породы птиц, которые возвращаются.

Сам Иштефан в это сильно не верил и поэтому промолчал. 

На Юге все было по-другому - и Иштефан, попав в водоворот новых лиц, событий, обычаев, поначалу как будто проснулся. Отправляясь в путь, он получил не только звание хэрсира (почетное, но бесполезное - в каких только древних фолиантах Регент вычитал его?), но и сумму своего полугодового жалованья, и ему хватило этих денег, чтобы ни в чем себе не отказывать - столь дешевое и обычное в обиходе на Севере, у южан серебро ценилось баснословно дорого, и Иштефан поначалу не поверил тому, какие возможности открылись перед ним благодаря его кошельку. Не знавший доселе роскоши, он быстро распробовал ее чарующий вкус; все, что было ему в новинку, будоражило его, отгоняло прочь любые печали - здесь, на Юге, никто не знал о его прошлом, можно было начать все с чистого листа, ни о чем не беспокоясь и ни на кого не оглядываясь. По крайней мере, Иштефан искренне так думал, пока то, от чего он бежал, не настигло его - под иной личиной, но с сутью все той же, неизменной и карающей.

\- Опера тебе понравится! - убеждали Иштефана в два голоса Максимилиан и Таттея, его добрые приятели, с которыми он завел знакомство почти сразу после прибытия на Юг; им импонировала его "северная эпатажность", а он был им искренне благодарен за их дружбу. - Мы давно ходим на эту труппу, они само искусство!

\- Я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что вы знаете в этом толк, - ответил Иштефан, стараясь скрыть смущение: в прошлый раз, когда он по их приглашению угодил в театр, разворачивающийся на сцене сюжет полностью ускользнул от него. Вечер получился ужасным: на сцене разворачивалась семейная интрига, после той или иной реплики зал взрывался хохотом, а Иштефан ничего не мог поделать с тем, что происходящее на сцене кажется ему попросту глупым и лишенным всякого смысла. Почему главная героиня, выбирая между двумя поклонниками, не попробует их по очереди или даже разом двоих, чтобы решить, кто ей больше понравится? Почему ее мать, если уж решила навеки связать себя с другим человеком узами брака, сделала это с тем, кого на самом деле не любит, и вынуждена быть с симпатичным ей мужчиной тайком? Почему старший сын наследует поместье отца, а младший остается ни с чем - не справедливее было бы разделить имущество поровну? Вопросы множились и множились, ответы на них были один абсурднее другого; в итоге Иштефан добился только того, что у него чудовищно заболела голова. Посещать театр он с тех пор зарекся, но в тот вечер уговорам друзей все же поддался: слишком велико было их убеждение в том, что они увидят нечто необыкновение, чтобы любопытство в конечном счете взяло в Иштефане верх.

\- Так в чем же сюжет? - спросил он, когда они расселись по своим местам в зале; Таттея села между ним и мужем, хотя в этом могли усмотреть нарушения приличий, чтобы объяснить или подсказать что-нибудь, если на то будет нужда. - Что-то забавное, как в прошлый раз?

\- О нет! - сказала она шепотом ему прямо в ухо. - Это трагическая история, друг мой! Главный герой - отпрыск почтенного семейства, который влюбляется без памяти в куртизанку...

Что скрывается за словом "куртизанка", Иштефан уже знал - и по-прежнему не мог привести себя к примирению с мыслью, что такое вообще возможно.

\- ...она влюбляется в него тоже, но их любовь обречена!

\- Почему?

Как сложно было Иштефану уложить в своем сознании существование "куртизанок" - так и Таттее, должно быть, стоило немалых усилий поверить, что он не насмешничает и не строит из себя дурака, а действительно не понимает вещей, очевидных для нее чуть не с рождения.

\- Попытайся представить себе, - заговорила она торопливо, ведь в зале уже начали гасить свет, - она... не его круга, ты понимаешь? Он же дворянин, он не может позволить себе любить женщину, которая... настолько ниже его!

В груди у Иштефана что-то холодно кольнуло, и он переспросил:

\- Ниже?

\- Да! Я не про рост говорю, ты же понимаешь, а про их положение: он здесь, - Таттея отчертила ладонью невидимую черту у кончика его носа, а затем указала на пол у себя под ногами, - а она где-то там. Никто не принял бы их любовь, это непозволительно!

\- Непозволительно...

Занавес распахнулся, открывая сцену, но Иштефан не видел ни декораций, ни актеров - зрение как будто покинуло его в тот момент, но слух при этом обострился до крайности, и как только под сводами зала прозвучала первая высокая, звучная нота, в грудь Иштефану будто вонзили палаш, вогнав его в плоть по самую рукоять.

Удар не нес с собой смерть, даже напротив - разрезал пелену, что окружала Иштефана, вскрыл болезненный нарыв, что давно уже зрел в его сердце. Ему не потребовалось больше подсказок и объяснений - он понял все, о чем пели со сцены, до последнего слова, невзирая на то, что исполняли оперу на "высоком южном", на котором уже около полутора сотен лет никто не говорил. Иштефан все понял - и тем более оказался потрясен тем, как некий незнакомый ему человек, живший несравнимо давно, смог вызвать из недр своего воображения нечто не просто ему близкое, но закравшееся в те глубины его сущности, в которые он сам не решился бы заглянуть. Отчаяние чувства, обреченность, надежда, что живет до конца, но оказывается сломлена и раздавлена тяжестью установленного порядка - все это, разыгранное столь искусно, словно поставило перед Иштефаном его собственное отражение и его с самим собой примирило удивительно просто: в том, что душило и терзало его, он был не отвержен и не одинок.

\- Я же говорил, - Максимилиан еле дождался окончания спектакля, чтобы перегнуться через жену и начать делиться с Иштефаном впечатлениями, - это необыкновенно! Эй, друг мой, ты в порядке? У тебя такой вид...

\- Да, - отозвался Иштефан, - просто я раньше не видел ничего подобного.

Раньше он помыслить не мог, что подобное должно вызывать боль.


	4. Глава 4. Перчатка

Дверь библиотеки закрылась за спиной Иштефана, и на миг ему почудилось, будто он оглох. Снаружи, в коридоре, царило многолюдье и суета - обычное дело для последнего дня декады, - но сюда, в обитель веками сберегаемой мудрости, не проникало и звука, будто кто-то заключил это место под непроницаемый стеклянный колпак. Здесь словно был иной мир, не подверженный внешним влияниям, замкнувшийся сам в себе, со своими заботами и законами - и повелевали этим миром хронисты, немногословные люди в белоснежных плащах, ходившие почти бесшумно и от того напоминавшие призраков.

\- Хэрсир, - раздался голос одного из них рядом с Иштефаном, - я могу вам помочь?

Неприятное чувство, что тебя застигли врасплох, быстро исчезло, благо и голос был Иштефану знаком. Он обернулся к смотрителю, изобразил что-то вроде полупоклона.

\- Брат Михельд. Рад вас видеть. Если есть в мире что-то неизменное, то это вы и ваши книги.

Иштефан не желал поддеть собеседника, это случилось само собой - но брат Михельд, давно привыкший к разного рода замечаниям в свой адрес, и бровью не повел. Для Севера он был личностью незаурядной, даже уникальной в определенном роде - в свое время блестяще прошедший Испытание, оказавшийся первым среди йонеров своего округа в фехтовании и теории военного искусства, рекомендованный к зачислению в Гвардию, он неожиданно для всех отказался следовать полученному указанию и предпочел черно-золотому мундиру скромное одеяние хрониста. Никто не мог ему помешать - рекомендация, что давали йонерам после Испытания, не была абсолютной и оставляла им возможность выбора, - но Регент, как говорили, до сих пор досадовал, что упустил талантливого бойца. Шептались даже, что он не раз и не два вызывал брата Михельда на разговор, чтобы убедить подать прошение о переводе, но тот в своем решении был на редкость стоек и неколебим.

\- Так что вас привело, хэрсир? - спросил брат Михельд. - Как принято говорить на Юге, визит вежливости?

\- Не совсем, - признался Иштефан немного нехотя: с одной стороны, ему не хотелось раскрывать перед кем бы то ни было причины, приведшие его во дворцовую библиотеку, но с другой - в этом безграничном царстве книг, среди гигантских шкафов и полок, забитых тысячами и тысячами томов, он непременно заблудился бы без проводника. - Хотелось бы ознакомиться с парой исторических трактатов о Великой Эпохе. Освежить, так сказать, свою память.

Брат Михельд кивнул ему.

\- Идите за мной.

Библиотека поистине напоминала лабиринт - может быть, ее специально устраивали таким образом, чтобы скрыть какие-то знания от непосвященных? - и Иштефан всеми силами старался не отставать от своего спутника даже на шаг. Про себя он считал повороты, и это придавало ему немного уверенности: по крайней мере, если он вдруг упустит смотрителя из виду и останется один, то сможет по своим же следам найти дорогу назад.

\- Как вам Север после возвращения? - неожиданно спросил брат Михельд. - Все говорят, что сегодня вечером вы собираетесь драться с ярлом Эллисив...

\- Да, - ответил Иштефан без обиняков, - по нашим развлечениям я, скажу вам, очень тосковал. На Юге поединки не в чести... смешно сказать, даже члены гильдии военных могут угодить за это под суд.

\- Варварство.

\- Согласен с вами. Где же еще доказывать воину свою доблесть, как не в бою? Сегодня мы с ярлом Эллисив зададим жару...

Тонкие губы брата Михельда дрогнули в легкой улыбке.

\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь. На вас уже делают ставки вовсю. Я и сам поставил тридцать пять сельфров...

\- Недурная сумма. Ставили на меня, конечно?

Брат Михельд улыбнулся шире.

\- Нет. На ярла Эллисив.

Иштефан вздохнул. Чего он еще мог ожидать? На Севере лукавить не принято: какой задал вопрос - такой и получишь ответ.

\- Мы пришли, - сказал тут брат Михельд, останавливаясь, и Иштефан, отвлекшийся на собственное уязвленное самолюбие, чуть не врезался в его плечо. Они стояли в образованном стеллажами полукруге, в центре которого были составлены письменные столы и стулья; брат Михельд поманил Иштефана за собой и, подведя его к одной из полок, указал на прибитую к ней табличку - блестящую, затертую до того, что вырезанные на ней буквы и цифры едва можно было прочесть.

\- Книги здесь разделены по эрам, которые описаны в них, хэрсир. Великая Эпоха начинается отсюда и продолжается до... - движением руки он отмерил три соседних стеллажа, каждый из которых был высотой в три-четыре человеческих роста, а книги на них были уставлены так плотно, что ни на одной полке не виднелось свободного места, - примерно до середины этого ряда. Это было славное время, хэрсир, хронисты пишут о нем и по сию пору... может, вам нужно что-то более определенное?

Да, Иштефан знал точно, зачем пришел сюда. Но брат Михельд в этом знании не нуждался совершенно.

\- Благодарю за помощь, - сказал Иштефан, стараясь, чтобы от обилия разномастных корешков у него не рябило в глазах, - я разберусь сам.

Возражать ему не стали. Прежде чем скрыться, брат Михельд указал ему на маленький медный колокольчик, стоящий на одном из столов:

\- Если помощь все-таки потребуется, звоните.

Несколько томов с разных полок Иштефан выбрал наугад. Главным было не перепутать их после, расставляя по местам: от такого святотатства хронисты-смотрители неизменно приходили в ярость, а ссориться с братом Михельдом Иштефану было не с руки. Кроме него, в полукруге не было ни души; водрузив книги на столе, он отодвинул стул, сел и несколько минут минут смотрел на них, будто они были его врагами.

Книг о Великой Эпохе он старался избегать. Нет, дело было не в том, что он питал отвращение к истории: напротив, будучи йонером, да и позже, оказавшись зачисленным в гвардейцы, он с увлечением зачитывался сказаниями и летописями о древних героях, о временах Единства, когда потомки Воителя не раскололи еще свое королевство на Север и Юг, о покорении северных просторов солдатами Ринальда Первого, о многих других событиях, рассказы о которых напоминали скорее сказки. Но Великая Эпоха... при одном ее упоминании сердце Иштефана, бывало, замирало в приступе инстинктивного ужаса: так действует на выученную упряжную лошадь щелчок кнута, пусть кучер и не собирался огреть ее по спине. Удара нет, но ты чувствуешь его точно так же, будто он взаправду обрушился на тебя; то, что случилось сотню лет назад, осталось только на книжных страницах - но ты будто помнишь это в деталях, подробностях, как тот, кто видел все своими глазами.

"Завоевание гор". В истории Великой Эпохи - всего лишь страница. В первом трактате, который открыл Иштефан, этому малозначительному эпизоду было посвящено всего три абзаца. Во втором - ни одного. В третьем - целых пять. Дерзновенный поход через горы. Восстановление справедливости. Короткое, но ожесточенное сражение. Блестящая победа. Так напишут хронисты: наши храбрые воины, вдохновленные самим Воителем, одолели и перебили врагов, своей беззаветной отвагой снискав себе вечную славу. Чего не напишут хронисты: как земля, не знавшая крови, пропиталась ей в одну ночь, как пламя, не находя насыщения, пожирало дома, поля, людей, даже саму небесную тьму, как не осталось в долине места для воздуха - слишком много было дыма и крика, стона и звона мечей. Железо и кровь - у Севера всегда был один язык для разговора с теми, кого он считал врагами.

"Север милосерден", - говорили они потом, когда занялось утро, и оставленные в живых стояли перед ними на коленях. "Север милосерден, - повторяли они, а мокрая, отравленная смертью земля чавкала у них под ногами, - вы понесете справедливую кару, которую заслужили - не больше и не меньше". Они назвали это "налогом" - по сотне незрелых детей каждые десять лет: все они покидали долину, чтобы стать солдатами Севера, и никто не возвращался назад. Позже Север проявил милосердие еще раз - согласившись с тем, что уплата долга будет не бесконечной; каждые десять лет долина "выплачивала" все меньше и меньше - по восемь, семь, шесть десятков маленьких душ, - пока до освобождения не остался один. Последний.

Захлопывая книгу, Иштефан потянулся к стоящему перед ним колокольчику. На тонкий, переливчатый зов брат Михельд явился тут же.

\- Хэрсир?

\- Скажите, я... - очень сложно было заставить себя мыслить связно, но Иштефан преодолел нахлынувшее на него оцепенение усилием воли, - мне сейчас нужно уйти. Разомнусь час-другой в тренировочном зале, чтобы не делать ваш выигрыш совсем уж легким. Вы не могли бы отложить эти книги? Я обязательно вернусь к ним чуть позже.

\- Вход в библиотеку открыт круглые сутки, хэрсир, - сообщил брат Михельд, - в этом смысле здесь не изменилось ничего. Но мы покидаем ее, когда звонят к ужину. Вы можете прийти в любое время, я оставлю книги на столе дежурного смотрителя.

\- Вы мне очень помогли.

\- Я исполняю свой долг, хэрсир, - заметил брат Михельд, провожая его к выходу, но спустя несколько секунд добавил чуть потеплевшим тоном, - однако мне приятно слышать, что для кого-то это ценно.

***

\- Вы выглядите возбужденным, - заметил Преемник, увидев, как Иштефан берет графин с наливкой и едва не промахивается горлышком мимо стакана. 

\- Не может не возбуждать мысль о том, как через четверть часа ярл Эллисив снесет мне голову.

\- Ну что вы, - Преемник усмехнулся, - не станет она этого делать. Она к вам очень сильно привязана.

\- Внушает надежду...

Наклонившись к столу, чтобы увидеть Эллисив, Иштефан встретился с ней глазами. Она, не скрывающая нетерпеливого предвкушения, сразу заметила его взгляд и, вытащив перчатку из кармана, красноречиво помахала ей из стороны в сторону. Иштефан попытался ей улыбнуться, но получилось у него, как он чувствовал, вымученно и фальшиво.

Насколько же проще ему было бы, не имей он желания победить.

Деон тоже был здесь - сидел среди товарищей-"птенцов", занятый поглощением пищи, и по сторонам почти не смотрел, но Иштефан все равно заметил, что выглядит он и впрямь куда лучше, чем вчера ночью, когда они столкнулись у фонтана: ссадины побледнели, синяк под глазом не был уже так заметен, рана на виске почти затянулась и была чуть видна за светлыми, небрежно растрепанными вихрами. Теперь, пожалуй, можно было поверить, что каппстьор просто упал с лестницы.

\- Как вам мои ребята? - спросил Преемник, без сомнения увидев, куда смотрит Иштефан. - Нет ли с ними проблем?

\- Никаких, ярл, - ответил Иштефан совершенно искренне. - Я ими всецело доволен. Они делают успехи.

\- Рад слышать. Они же все, как вы видели, еще совсем молоды... они даже не приносили клятву на верность.

\- Действительно?

\- Да. Церемония состоится, когда Черные Дни подойдут к концу. Тогда они станут истинными приближенными короны...

"Или посадят сами себя на привязь", - невесело закончил за него Иштефан. Присягу Северу давали все, от мала до велика, но клятву Регенту приносили лишь те, кто удостоился чести носить мундир какого-то из высших полков. Дать клятву значило утвердить себя как одного из лучших, самых способных, самых доблестных защитников короны, но сопряженные с новым статусом почет и всеобщее уважение влекли за собой также и массу обязательств, которые перед церемонией надлежало выучить наизусть - и никогда более не забывать о них. Любые нарушения устава среди давших клятву судились суровее, без единого шанса на поблажку или снисхождение; давший клятву не имел права покидать столицу без личного разрешения Регента; давший клятву не мог уклониться от битвы, дрогнуть, проявить слабость; трусость приравнивалась к измене, измена каралась смертью.

\- Наверное, они ждут-не дождутся этого дня, - сказал Иштефан вслух.

\- Конечно. Я позаботился о том, чтобы они осознавали всю ответственность, которую готовятся взять на себя.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - произнес Иштефан, поднимая бокал, - у вас это получилось, как не вышло бы ни у кого другого.

Интересно, он вспомнил? Вспоминал ли он когда-то? Иштефану, по большому счету, было уже все равно - то, что так долго давило ему на сердце, не давало ему покоя, он давно уже, с особенным внутренним наслаждением перемолол в труху. То, что осталось теперь - просто тень, отголоски; теперь, глядя на Преемника, он чувствовал себя почти победителем, оправившимся от нанесенного наотмашь удара, поднявшимся на ноги, взявшим реванш. Та битва была закончена, а следы ее - забыты и похоронены. Подошло время для других.

Глотнуть он не успел - в грудь ему со всей силы врезалась неожиданно тяжелая перчатка.

\- Вызываю! - голос Эллисив звенел, все равно что у ребенка, получившего долгожданный подарок. Иштефан потянулся расстегнуть плащ.

\- Принимаю.

Когда они оказались друг против друга, зал не просто притих - затаил дыхание. Кажется, брат Михельд не соврал: поединок действительно был в своем роде достопримечательностью. Краем глаза Иштефан видел Преемника, и на миг ему показалось, что тот, поняв, что Иштефан смотрит на него, сделал какой-то странный жест: вроде как описал указательным пальцем в воздухе небольшой полукруг, шепча что-то одними губами - он делал так часто в былые времена, наблюдая, как его гвардейцы в тренировочном зале упражняются во владении оружием друг на друге; командиры обычно поддерживали победителей, но внимание Преемника чаще было направлено на того, кто был близок к поражению. Иштефан, никогда не бывший выдающимся фехтовальщиком, часто получал от него такие беззвучные подсказки - но сейчас у него не было времени над этим задуматься, ведь Эллисив уже держала оружие наизготовку.

\- За Север.

\- За Север, - выдохнул он, тщетно силясь стряхнуть с себя дурное предчувствие.

Он успел позабыть, сколько силы таится в ее приземистой фигурке - поединок чуть не кончился тут же, потому что Эллисив едва не выбила у Иштефана палаш с первого же удара. Его отнесло назад, он поднял клинок, защищаясь, пытаясь обрести утраченное равновесие - ему повезло, что тем ударом Эллисив желала скорее не обезоружить его, а просто проверить его силы. В зале кто-то засмеялся. Может, даже брат Михельд, понявший, что сумма пари вот-вот, и окажется его кармане.

\- Что с тобой сделали на Юге? - Эллисив тоже веселилась от души. - Неужели тебя подменили?

Иштефан бросился ей навстречу. На этот раз сошлись по-настоящему - лезвия ударились друг о друга с такой силой, что воздух вокруг них озарился снопом искр. Наверное, такой удар мог свалить медведя; Иштефан видел, как озаряется торжеством лицо Эллисив, и несколько секунд они с ней почти не шевелились - каждый пытался продавить, оттолкнуть другого, но второй стоял твердо, и никто не желал уступать, только дрожали и скрежетали скрестившиеся клинки. Думая, что она достаточно упряма, чтобы вложить в это усилие себя всю, Иштефан резко отпрянул в сторону, но Эллисив не только не шатнулась, не полетела по инерции вперед, но каким-то непостижимым образом сумела сделать выпад - и задеть его.

Просто царапина на ладони, пустяк. Меж пальцев побежала кровь, и Иштефан машинально слизнул ее. Эллисив нападать не торопилась - примеривалась, присматривалась к нему, делая мелкие шаги из стороны в сторону. Дать ей передышку, допустить, чтобы она собралась с силами и нанесла удар, который он не в состоянии был бы отразить, Иштефан не мог - и ему пришлось кидаться вперед самому, бить издали, желая не ранить, но ужалить, рассеять внимание Эллисив на множество ударов-уколов, отражать которые она бы быстро устала и тем самым дала бы ему шанс. Разумеется, его план она разгадала тут же - и теперь сама наскакивала на него, пытаясь сократить расстояние между ними, а Иштефан отступал, кружился, изворачивался, пытался не дать загнать себя в угол. Получалось у него с переменным успехом: в какой-то момент они снова сошлись близко друг к другу, и Иштефан упустил момент, когда в подбородок ему со всей силы врезался ее кулак.

Во рту стало солоно. Иштефан шарахнулся назад, неловко потряс головой; только сейчас он осознал, что у него ноет все тело, что ему не хватает воздуха, что дыхание его сбивается на протяжные свисты и хрипы. Эллисив, конечно, устала тоже: все ее лицо блестело от пота, но она, по крайней мере, могла нормально дышать.

\- Уже все?

В зале можно было услышать, как сталкиваются пылинки. Иштефан видел Регента - тот хоть и выглядел, как обычно, бесстрастным, но наблюдал за сражающимися во все глаза. Преемника он тоже видел, тот сидел неподвижно, но Иштефан вспомнил с необычной четкостью его безмолвное движение руки - и его озарило.

\- Пожалуй, - проговорил он с напускным смирением, поднимая палаш - сделать это было неожиданно трудно, тот будто стал тяжелее раза в полтора или два. - Закончим?

Она была далека от того, чтобы проявлять осторожность - вихрь боя полностью захватил ее, а близость победы (Иштефан хорошо себе это представлял) соблазнительно туманила голову. Эллисив бросилась на него - несомненно, то был тот самый удар, который Иштефан не смог бы отразить, но делать это он и не собирался: наклонился, упал на одно колено, пропуская свистнувшее лезвие над своей головой, и, не давая Эллисив развернуться, лезвием плашмя ударил ее по руке. Он не мог просчитать, куда точно бить, чтобы вынудить ее запястье онеметь и разжаться, но интуиция, то самое чутье воина, которое годами взращивали в нем и которое было не вытравить никакому Югу с его безумными правилами и утонченными развлечениями - это чутье его не подвело. Эллисив коротко вскрикнула; рукоять палаша выскользнула из ее пальцев.

Кто-то неверяще вздохнул. За этим последовал негромкий, но отчетливый ропот: кажется, по меньшей мере половина из присутствующих в зале только что лишилась своих денег.

Иштефан с трудом поднялся на ноги, послал Регенту церемонный поклон - колени его дрожали, ему казалось, что он вот-вот упадет, но без поддержки его не оставили: Эллисив, как будто вовсе не задетая поражением, налетела на него с объятиями.

\- А все-таки Юг тебя до конца не взял, да? - спросила она, стискивая Иштефана так, что он опять едва не задохнулся. - Знал бы ты, как я скучала по поединкам с тобой!

Она сбегала к столу за перчаткой; Иштефан принял ее, растерянно провел пальцами по теплой, чуть шероховатой ткани. Он не держал ее в руке очень давно - и никогда, наверное, не торопился так, как сейчас, избавиться от нее.

\- Реванш? На следующей декаде? - спросила Эллисив с азартом. - Давай! Должна же и я тебе как следует навешать в отместку!

\- О нет, нет, - выразительно потирая ушибленную челюсть (точно останется след), Иштефан отступил к столу офицеров, двинулся вдоль него спиной вперед, как бы не осознавая, куда направляется. - Давай признаем: я для таких развлечений уже слишком стар. Не будем лишать молодежь возможности себя проявить...

На "птенцов" он даже не посмотрел - бросил перчатку, не глядя, в их сторону, и, слушая звуки поднявшейся борьбы (короткой, но наверняка яростной, разве что не смертельной) за своей спиной, направился обратно к своему месту. Эллисив разочарованно вздохнула.

\- И все же не надо было тебе тогда уезжать...

Запала на то, чтобы спорить с ней, у Иштефана не осталось - буквально рухнув в кресло, он набросил плащ обратно себе на плечи, застегивать не стал, ибо был довольно разгорячен, и жадно схватился за наполненный стакан.

\- Для того, кто так долго не упражнялся - прекрасный бой, - проговорил Преемник, пока Иштефан почти давился обжигающей глотку наливкой. - Я даже удивлен, что вы помните тот прием...

\- Вы были отличным учителем, - уверил его Иштефан, подкладывая себе в тарелку огромный, сочный кусок свиной ноги. - Поэтому я не сомневаюсь, что ваши "птенцы" в надежных руках.

На офицеров в пепельных мундирах он глянул только теперь и Деона увидел сразу же. Бледный, но преисполненный торжеством, он смотрел поочередно на своих соседей, прижимая перчатку к груди, и взгляд его не обещал никому из них ничего хорошего.

За тем концом офицерского стола, как отметил Иштефан не без злорадства, царило молчание.


	5. Глава 5. Звезды

Никому, кроме Иштефана, не могла прийти в голову мысль навестить библиотеку в то время, когда любому добропорядочному солдату (кроме, разумеется, тех, кто нес ночной караул) полагалось видеть десятый сон, но его видел стоящий у дверей караульный, и это немного его тревожило. В том, что делал Иштефан, на первый взгляд не было ничего предосудительного, но его не оставляло подозрение, что он занимается чем-то запретным, за что ему, окажись он застигнутым, грозит суровая кара. Может, ему действительно не стоило этого делать - зачем тебе все эти старые истории, Иштефан? Почему ты копаешься в прошлом, ведь войне давно конец, разногласия позабыты, и жители долины ничуть не тяготятся статусом подданных Регента? Что хочешь найти ты в книгах, кроме давно известных тебе истин о славе и милосердии Севера?

Старый светильник почти не давал света - нужно было залить в него новую порцию топлива, иначе Иштефану грозило ослепнуть от напряжения. Глаза уже начали болеть и слезиться, но он упрямо перелистывал одну книгу за другой, не представляя даже примерно, что ищет - но чувствуя, что истина сокрыта где-то совсем рядом.

Как они могли перебраться? Чтобы попасть в долину, нужно преодолеть пропасть, которая столь глубока, что поглощает человеческий голос, не оставляя от него даже эха - через нее ведет мост, узкий, скользкий, сводящий в ничто численное преимущество врага. Огромная армия может подойти к пропасти, но по мосту придется идти поодиночке - и даже небольшой отряд, заняв оборону на другой стороне, легко уничтожит противника. Так что же сделали северяне, чтобы победить? В детстве Иштефан слышал рассказы о "смерти, пришедшей с небес", но думал, что в словах этих - просто красивый образ, обычная фигура речи. Люди не умеют летать. По крайней мере, он не слышал ни о ком, кто смог научиться.

К рези в глазах добавилась тянущая, назойливая боль в затылке. Нужно было заканчивать на сегодня; раздражаясь от того, что так и не разыскал ответа на свой вопрос, Иштефан поднялся со стула, погасил светильник, размял онемевшую от неподвижности шею. Он не был усидчив, но был упрям: проводить долгое время на одном месте было не совсем в его характере, но, часами стоя в карауле, поневоле взращиваешь в себе терпение. Иногда ему доводилось проводить дни или ночи, подпирая спиной библиотечные двери; сейчас у них стоял кто-то из "птенцов", кто, правда, должен был уже смениться за те часы, что Иштефан провел внутри. Отложив книги обратно на стол смотрителя, Иштефан выскользнул в коридор, тихо закрыл дверь за собою, повернулся к караульному, готовясь поприветствовать его кивком - и увидел там, где тот должен был стоять, только пустое место. 

\- Что за... - пробормотал он себе под нос. Его Высокое Превосходительство всегда отличался глубоким уважением к знанию: маловероятно, что он счел бы библиотеку столь малозначимым местечком, чтобы оставлять ее вовсе без охраны. Ничего не понимая, Иштефан прошел дальше по коридору, заглянул в боковое его ответвление, ведущее в открытую, смотрящую во внутренний двор галерею - и у него вырвался невольный смешок.

\- Мы с тобой стали часто встречаться, правда?

Его появление привело Деона в крайнее смятение. До этого момента он стоял у края галереи, опершись о перила, и поминутно поднимал голову к небу, чтобы потом наклониться и записать что-то на разложенном перед ним листе бумаги - конечно, увидев, что его застали покинувшим пост, он не испытал ничего, кроме ужаса.

\- Хэрсир... я... - бумагу он выронил себе под ноги, застыл, склонившись, с ладонью у сердца, но тело его все равно сотрясала дрожь, а бледен он был настолько, что Иштефан испугался, будто с ним сейчас приключится что-нибудь вроде обморока.

\- Перестань, перестань, - спешно заговорил он, поднимая руку в предостерегающем жесте. - Вольно. 

Деон, отмерев, бросился подбирать свои записи; Иштефан никак не мешал ему, но когда каппстьор, не поднимаясь, посмотрел на него снизу вверх, стало ясно, что он все еще смертельно напуган. 

\- Скучновато стало в карауле? - спросил Иштефан шутливо, не зная, как ослабить установившееся напряжение. - Не волнуйся. Я тебя понимаю - все-таки я еще не настолько стар, чтобы не помнить себя в твоем возрасте...

\- Вы... - Деон едва шевельнул губами, будто боялся, что если он будет говорить громко, это заставит Иштефана передумать. - Вы не расскажете ярлу?

\- Ни в коем случае, - сказал Иштефан, наблюдая, как тот поднимается на ноги, торопливо складывает бумагу, воровато пытается спрятать ее за пазуху. - Может, окажешь мне ответную любезность? Что это у тебя?

Деон смутился до того, что даже в полумраке коридора стало видно, как порозовел кончик его носа.

\- Это... сущая ерунда, хэрсир. Правда.

\- Настолько ерунда, что ты из-за нее решился оставить свой пост? - уточнил Иштефан, нетерпеливо и требовательно протягивая руку, и Деон, чуть помявшись, все-таки отдал ему бумагу. Не став медлить, Иштефан развернул ее, и из глотки его будто сам собой вылетел изумленный присвист.

\- Так это... ты рисуешь звездное небо?

Карта, пожалуй, была недурно составлена, пусть и заполнена едва ли наполовину. Но расстояния между звездами были приближены к действительным, как и очертания основных созвездий: даже не всматриваясь в бумагу слишком внимательно, Иштефан увидел Копьеносца, Трезубец, Альбатроса и незаконченного Быка - Деон успел отметить лишь те звезды, что составляли переднюю часть его туловища.

\- Впечатляет, - признался Иштефан, протягивая бумагу владельцу; не встретив с его стороны насмешки или осуждения, Деон заметно приободрился.

\- Ночь сегодня ясная, хэрсир. Поэтому я... отлучился ненадолго.

\- Да, да, - проговорил Иштефан, согласно кивая, - ясные ночи тут большая редкость. Треклятые испарения болотной гнили, говорят, из-за них в этом городе невозможно существовать в трезвом уме... не то что у нас в горах - воздух там все равно что вода из родников, и звезды видно, как на ладони.

Он не знал, почему заговорил про горы именно сейчас - всю свою жизнь он старался не привлекать лишнего внимания к своему происхождению ни на Севере, ни на Юге; может, действительно не стоило браться за эти книги, раз уж они порождали в Иштефане порывы, обычно ему не свойственные.

\- Должно быть, это очень красиво, - заметил Деон, чего Иштефан никак не ожидал. "Красиво" - вот было последнее, что приходило ему на ум, когда он думал о родной земле; в первую очередь, она всегда была тем, принадлежность к чему делала Иштефана другим - и постоянно грозила ему того или иного рода неприятностями. О красоте тех мест он не думал - впрочем, сейчас, поразмышляв над словами своего собеседника, не нашел в своей памяти ничего, что могло бы противоречить им.

\- Да, - пробормотал он, будто чему-то сдаваясь. - Да, пожалуй, ты прав.

Деон тем временем смелел все больше и больше:

\- Там все не так, как здесь, верно? Даже язык другой?

Беседа приобретала исключительно необычный оборот, но Иштефан себя не обманывал - при всем этом она доставляла ему удовольствие.

\- Конечно, - ответил он и, воскресив в своем сознании нужные слова, добавил, - bár sokak számára furcsán hangzik. 

\- Ого! - у Деона даже глаза загорелись, и это не могло не вызвать у Иштефана улыбку. - Что это значит?

\- "Для многих он странно звучит". Ничего удивительного, этот язык существует дольше, чем стоит Север...

\- Нет, не странно, - возразил Деон, решив, наверное, довести Иштефана до того, чтобы он умер от потрясения, - тоже красиво. Просто по-своему.

"Что он пытается сделать?" - вопросил про себя Иштефан. Будь они на Юге - он бы легко решил, что мальчишка просто пытается подольститься для каких-то ему ведомых целей, но у северян куда как плохо получается врать и притворяться заинтересованными - наверное, эту способность просто отнимают у них еще в родильных домах. У Иштефана не было ни одной причины сомневаться в искренности Деона - но в то же время то, что Деон говорил, было удивительно странно.

\- Если тебе интересны звездные карты, - медленно произнес Иштефан, неизвестно на что решаясь, - то я могу принести сюда парочку завтра ночью. Может, ты не знал, но мы, жители гор, верим, что небо и земля - зеркальные отражения друг друга... и все, что происходит в разных уголках нашего мира, можно увидеть среди звезд. Они ведь не стоят неподвижно: постоянно двигаются, соприкасаются, сталкиваются друг с другом... в горах составляли звездные карты издревле, просто здесь, на Севере, они мало кому интересны. Если ты хочешь...

\- Конечно, хочу! - воскликнул Деон и тут же осекся, очевидно решив, что хватил лишнего. - То есть... если бы вы это сделали, я был бы очень...

\- Понятно, понятно, - Иштефан только махнул рукой: ничего было не поделать с тем, что устав стоял между ними, как мешающая, лишенная просветов стена. - Ты будешь здесь следующей ночью?

\- Да, хэрсир. Я специально выспросил себе место именно здесь. Когда вы придете, - прибавил он вдруг, лукаво прищуриваясь, - я бы тоже хотел кое-что вам показать.

Звучало достаточно интригующе, чтобы Иштефан разом позабыл обо всем, кроме своего любопытства.

\- Будь уверен, я приду, - заявил он, отступая. - А теперь возвращайся на пост. Если кто-нибудь еще заметит...

\- Никто не заметит, хэрсир, - уверенно произнес Деон, не оставляя сомнений в том, что он позволяет себе столь вопиющие нарушения далеко не впервые. - Кому нужна библиотека так поздно ночью? За все время, что я провел здесь в карауле, только вы и пришли.

\- Ну хорошо же, - ответил Иштефан, усмехаясь, - тебе виднее.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Деон, подождав, пока он отойдет (наверное, эти несколько секунд ему требовались, чтобы достаточно расхрабриться), тихо окликнул его.

\- Хэрсир.

Иштефан обернулся к нему.

\- Что такое?

\- Спасибо, - проговорил Деон так, будто что-то сдавило ему горло. - Я имею в виду... за перчатку.

Иштефан улыбнулся ему - той самой невинной улыбкой, за которую главные прелестницы Юга окрестили его "душкой".

\- Какая перчатка? Я ничего не сделал.

Деон улыбнулся тоже - благодарно и понимающе, и Иштефан в очередной раз ощутил себя так, будто они с каппстьором разделили на двоих какую-то опасную тайну.

***

"Выбери себе подходящего... словом, кого-то, кто подойдет для этого".

Регенту было несложно это сказать. Он нес бремя короны, дарованной ему на хранение, больше лет, чем Иштефан жил на этом свете, и наверняка привык, что его воля, особенно столь незначительная - чего стоит судьба одного человека в сравнении с жизнью всего государства? - исполняется в самые краткие сроки. Ему легко было сказать - и до того же трудно Иштефану было сделать выбор. У него не осталось, да никогда толком и не было близких друзей на Севере - кроме, пожалуй, Эллисив, но речи не могло идти о том, чтобы позвать ее уехать с собой. Она была истинной дочерью Севера, до последнего своего дыхания и капли крови, до последнего из волос из темной непослушной копны на ее голове - Иштефан не был настолько жесток, чтобы поступать с ней таким образом. В горах, далеко от дома, она всю жизнь была бы несчастна - но кто был бы счастлив, получив приказ оставить все привычное и родное ради незнакомца, подкидыша, чужака? Чем больше Иштефан думал об этом, тем отчетливее поручение Регента приобретало в его глазах характер невыполнимого: маловероятно, что Его Высокое Превосходительство этого не осознавал, но что тогда? Он этого и добивался?

"Хоть кто-нибудь, - повторял про себя Иштефан, стоя на набережной под порывами ветра, что набрасывался на прохожих как будто со всех сторон сразу; река, закованная в камень, шумела под его ногами, и он смотрел рассеянно, как ее серые воды пытаются выплеснуться наружу - и не могут этого сделать. - Просто указать на любую пальцем, раз уж лично для меня разницы никакой. Просто случайность? Как тогда, с алым каштаном... мне просто не повезло. Теперь не повезет кому-то еще. Воля Регента, не моя... или все же моя?"

С неба полился, окропляя землю, редкий и мелкий дождь - явление для Клоттерберга обычное, тем более в это время года. Несколько капель оказались у Иштефана за воротником плаща, и он, ежась и передергивая плечами, поспешил убраться с набережной.

На душе у него было мерзко.

***

Он пришел следующей ночью к библиотеке, как и было уговорено. Деон нетерпеливо поджидал его, ерзая на месте, озираясь по сторонам - ему-то точно терпения недоставало, но Иштефан успел достаточно его узнать, чтобы не удивиться этому.

\- Хэрси... - он даже руки не успел поднять, как Иштефан уже сказал ему:

\- Вольно, вольно. Ты не мог бы... впрочем, ладно. Я принес карты.

Он протянул Деону продолговатый кожаный футляр, в котором надежно укрыто было драгоценное содержимое, но тот неожиданно покачал головой:

\- Подождите немного. Идемте со мной. Мне ведь тоже есть что показать.

Прислушавшись и убедившись, что ни звука не доносится в коридорах по соседству, он приоткрыл дверь, Иштефан зашел в библиотеку следом за ним. Деон держался уверенно, даже деловито: нашел и зажег светильник, юркнул в дебри книжных шкафов, да так стремительно, что Иштефан едва успел за ним. Не было никаких сомнений - он проделывал этот путь достаточно часто, чтобы выучить его наизусть; должно быть, он мог бы и добраться до своей цели совсем без света, но предпочитал брать светильник на всякий случай. Во всем этом Иштефану чудился какой-то тайный план, почти заговор, частью которого его намеревались сделать, но он был далек от любых опасений - наоборот, происходящее с каждой секундой все сильнее разжигало его интерес.

\- Пришли, - наконец сказал Деон спустя несколько минут блужданий: они очутились в таком же полукруглом зале, в котором Иштефан разыскивал исторические труды, с той лишь разницей, что этот был несколько меньше и вообще выглядел давно покинутым, всеми оставленным. Очевидно, сюда редко заглядывали даже смотрители: в воздухе было столько пыли, что Иштефан не удержался и несколько раз подряд чихнул.

\- Смотрите, хэрсир, - Деон подвел его к столу, стоящему в центре: тот был сделан в форме круга, был странно низковат (будто его предназначали для детей или недорослей) и вдобавок накрыт плотной тканью, которую Деон тут же, явно привычно, сдернул в сторону. Тут же Иштефан понял, что стол перед ним - не совсем стол; Деон поднял светильник повыше, дабы дать ему возможность лучше разглядеть то, что предстало перед ним.

\- А, вот что, - пробормотал Иштефан, - теперь-то все ясно.

Перед ним была звездная карта - выгравированная на обитом металлом круге, который был столь велик, что его пришлось установить на несколько толстых ножек. Она явно простояла в этом зале, никому не нужная, не один десяток лет: когда-то ей охотно пользовались, но теперь никто не следил за ней, не заботился о том, чтобы обновлять затершиеся символы и надписи, наносить новые открытые светила; то, что было произведением искусства, на изготовление которого потребовался бы не один месяц, оказалось превращено в обыкновенный хлам.

\- Это еще не все, - пояснил Деон, приближаясь к карте; оказалось, что ее можно привести в движение, привести положение звезд в соответствие временам года, названия которых были выгравированы по краям круга. Что за невероятная работа! Иштефан даже не поверил до конца, что действительно видит это.

\- Я слышал, ее сделал... кто-то из ваших людей, - пояснил Деон несколько стесненно. - Его прислали сюда, и он стал хронистом... он сделал эту вещь, но про нее давно все забыли. Даже смотрители махнули на нее рукой.

\- Конечно, - процедил Иштефан, стараясь понять, откуда взялся в нем обжигающий гнев. - Кому она нужна здесь, где неба не увидишь за тучами, а дожди льют с утра и до вечера...

\- Может, ее могли бы использовать в походах, - сказал Деон примирительно, заметив, наверное, его злость, но не зная, как притушить ее, - но для этого она слишком тяжелая. С собой ее не повозишь, вот ее и оставили здесь. А я ее случайно нашел... около года назад.

\- И что ты хочешь сделать? - спросил Иштефан, переводя взгляд с карты на его взбудораженное лицо. Деон ответил таким тоном, будто никакого иного ответа никогда не имел в виду:

\- Восстановить ее! Это совсем не сложно. Механизм раньше не работал, но я смог его починить. Осталось нанести кое-какие участки неба заново... и ей снова можно будет пользоваться.

\- Да, но... - Иштефан осторожно толкнул карту, и она задвигалась, зашумела почти неслышно всеми скрытыми в ее нутре пружинами и шестеренками, - зачем тебе это? Ведь это даже близко не твоя обязанность...

Деона его слова почему-то расстроили: он отступил от карты на шаг, вздохнул, даже погрустнел.

\- Я знаю, хэрсир, но... она могла быть такой красивой, если бы к ней должно относились. В нее вложено столько труда, а она стоит тут, и никто не обращает на нее внимания. Может, это звучит как полная чушь, но мне... стало ее жалко.

Он замолк, ожидая, наверное, что над ним посмеются, отступил еще дальше в тень. Иштефан наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть карту, увидел протянутые между звездами тончайшие траектории их движения, всмотрелся в тщательно вырезанные названия - так много, и все точны, ни одно не перепутано и не пропущено, - и ощутил, как на грудь ему ложится тяжелый и горький ком.

\- Нет, Деон, - произнес он, выпрямляясь, - ты...

Он запнулся. Ни одна похвала из тех, что в ходу на Севере, не шла ему на ум. "Хороший солдат"? "Хорошо исполняешь свой долг"? Не надо было быть чрезмерно большого ума, чтобы понять, что сейчас каждая из них будет звучать до смешного нелепо. Иштефан попытался придумать что-нибудь, что не ввергло бы его собеседника в растерянность, но ничего подходящего, как назло, не шло ему на язык.

\- Это не чушь, - наконец сказал он, бережно касаясь испещренного гравировкой металла. - Ты говорил ярлу об этом?

\- Нет, хэрсир. Разве я могу? У него полно своих дел.

\- А... кому-то из товарищей?

\- Тоже нет. 

\- Только мне? Почему?

\- Потому что... - у Деона даже дрогнул голос от того, как тщательно он подбирал слова, - так вышло, что... вы много знаете о звездах. И я подумал, вдруг вы можете... помочь?

Иштефан ощутил себя ступившим на лед - гладкий, скользкий, на котором нельзя было сделать ни одного неверного движения, чтобы не упасть, провалиться куда-то в скрывающуюся под ним пучину. Нельзя было оставаться, нужно было уйти - и если не рассказать обо всем Преемнику, чтобы тот разобрался со своим подчиненным, то по крайней мере обо всем забыть и больше не вспоминать. К чему он приведет себя, если останется? Что будет с ними обоими?

Деон ждал - настороженно, напряженно. Что заставляло его поступать так? Почему он решил довериться - даже не собрату по оружию, а тому, с кем был едва знаком, кто был настолько выше его по положению? Слишком много всего лежало между ним и Иштефаном, он не мог этого не понимать - и все же попробовал сделать шаг навстречу. Не потому ли, что был так же, как и Иштефан, безгранично и отчаянно одинок?

\- Я помогу, - сказал Иштефан, стараясь не думать ни о чем, а особенно - о возможных последствиях.

***

\- Так ты, получается, с Побережья? Как ты попал в столицу?

Следующая ночь прошла в работе; дело двигалось споро, хоть и отнимало массу времени. Иштефан измерял расстояние между звездами на принесенной им бумажной карте, затем пересчитывал на нужный масштаб - и Деон с мастерством бывалого резчика наносил на металл отметину в нужном месте. Иштефан только удивлялся его умению - Деон объяснил ему, что юность провел, отбывая вместе с остальными трудовую повинность, на консервной фабрике, и ему не единожды приходилось вырезать на заполненных банками ящиках даты выработки: предназначенный для этого механизм часто ломался, а починить его ни у кого не находилось времени. "Ненавижу эту рыбу, - произнес он с удивительной интонацией - вроде бы в сердцах и в то же время совсем беззлобно, - столько ел ее в детстве, что теперь воротит с одного запаха".

\- Как и все, - ответил Деон несколько удивленно, откладывая резец в сторону. - Сдал Испытание, и... оказалось, что я рекомендован к зачислению в полк.

\- Тебя это удивило?

\- Сказать по правде... да. Я старался изо всех сил, конечно... но не думал, что буду настолько хорош.

\- У Преемника зоркий глаз, - сказал Иштефан с убеждением, - если он что-то в тебе заметил - значит, так и есть.

Деон не выглядел воодушевленным.

\- Да уж... жаль, что не все так считают.

Иштефан воскресил в голове картину: он всхлипывает, стоя у фонтана, и пытается смыть с лица кровь, - и ощутил, что на него снова нападает злость.

\- Теперь ты можешь их всех вызвать. Всех, по одному.

\- Думаете, смогу с ними справиться?

\- Они так думают, - уточнил Иштефан ядовито, - иначе не нападали бы на тебя все вместе. Так будут делать только с тем, кого в одиночку боятся.

Деон усмехнулся, качая головой, но видно было, что ему приятно слышать это.

\- Конец декады скоро, - сказал он. - Буду драться как следует. Как вы.

\- Как я? - изумился Иштефан. - Наверное, ты не знал, но никто никогда не считал меня хорошим фехтовальщиком...

\- Но вы одолели Эллисив! Я думал, это невозможно! Она говорила, что и с Ойгеном бы схватилась, будь он еще здесь...

О, как это было на нее похоже. Представив себе, как мечтательно она, истосковавшаяся по поединкам, говорила это, Иштефан засмеялся:

\- Не сомневаюсь. Он с удовольствием бы принял вызов! Но у него сейчас полно других дел куда менее приятных, уверяю тебя...

В последнем Иштефан совершенно не сомневался - учитывая, что на Юге, помимо понятия о "продажной любви" придумали (в противовес ему или в насмешку над ним) еще и понятие о "супружеском долге".

***

В одну из следующих ночей заговорили о Первой Охоте. Иштефан сам не понял, как так вышло - просто течение разговора, причудливое и непредсказуемое, вынесло их к этому берегу, и он решил не таить вертящийся на языке вопрос:

\- Так что же, ты не ходил еще за своей добычей?

Деон покачал головой:

\- Нет. Я думал, лучше будет сделать это после приношения клятвы...

Он старался говорить небрежно, будто ничто в предмете разговора не задевало его, но Иштефан заметил, как поникли его плечи, как он неосознанно отвернулся, будто прячась от чужого взгляда - и спросил у него с непонятным волнением:

\- Тебя что-то в этом тяготит?

\- Н... нет, - проговорил он нетвердо. - Просто... наверное, просто волнуюсь. Не каждый день такое происходит все-таки. Но я справлюсь.

\- Конечно, - сказал ему Иштефан и, стремясь увести их обоих с темы, которая очевидно была им в тягость, вернулся к Охоте. - Так ты уже думал, какого зверя хотел бы убить? Медведя, вепря... может, подобно нашему Ойгену, отправишься за барсом?

Деон посмотрел на него - долгим, пронзительным взглядом, - на тигриную шкуру, лежащую на его плечах. 

\- Я слышал, - вытолкнул он из себя будто с усилием; Иштефан слышал, что у него сбилось дыхание, - что такой ни у кого больше нет. Что только один человек смог бросить тигру вызов и остался жив.

\- Многие считают, что я добыл ее нечестно, - негромко сказал Иштефан.

\- Я не считаю.

Он произнес это без тени сомнения - резко, решительно, будто бросая кому-то вызов. А потом вдруг дернулся к Иштефану, поднимая руку - и так же внезапно остановился, будто его резко окрикнули или толкнули, приводя в чувство, отрезвляя, возвращая в действительность. Лицо его исказилось в виноватой гримасе; одного взгляда на него Иштефану хватило, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Персона командира священна - устав говорит об этом без всякой двусмысленности. Единственное условие, при которой она перестает таковой быть - нарушение присяги; но в ином случае подчиненный не может намеренно дотронуться до него, кроме нескольких специально оговоренных исключений вроде помощи раненому на поле боя. То, что пытался сделать Деон, Иштефан мог бы счесть за проявление неуважения - и был бы, должно быть, прав. Ничему подобному не должно быть места в отношениях между подчиненным и офицером; но, с другой стороны, подчиненный и офицер не должны торчать по ночам в библиотеке за исправлением и починкой звездной карты, до которой никому, кроме них, не оказалось дела. Они не должны говорить друг с другом так просто, почти как приятели. Они не должны... делать многое из того, что уже успели сделать. И прикосновение после всего этого уже не выглядело чем-то невероятным. 

\- Деон, ты...

\- Простите, хэрсир, - пробормотал тот, попятившись, будто готовился защищаться, - я забылся.

Иштефан не переубеждал его - просто отстегнул одну за другой застежки на плаще, стащил его с плеч, протянул Деону на вытянутых руках. Деон смотрел на него так, будто воочию увидел чудо.

\- Не помню, чтобы устав говорил что-то по поводу одежды отдельно от меня, - напомнил ему Иштефан. - Возьми. Примерь, если хочешь. Я разрешаю.

Он говорил так, будто подоные разрешения давал по десять раз на дню - и в тот момент ему было все равно, что это совсем не так. Никому из тех, с кем сводила его судьба, он не позволил бы такой вольности, но если Деон решился поделиться с ним чем-то, что было для него дорого и сокровенно - несправедливо было бы не отплатить ему тем же. Справедливость должна быть во всем - любой северянин это подтвердит. Вот только никто не скажет, что у справедливости великое множество лиц.

"...не больше и не меньше, чем вы заслуживаете".

Чего заслужил ты, Иштефан?

\- Я... спасибо вам, - ошарашенный обрушившейся на него чужой щедростью, Деон смог только дотронуться до плаща, коротко провести по шкуре кончиками пальцев - и, явственно преодолевая искушение зарыться в нее лицом, вернул обратно владельцу. - Но мерить... не буду, пожалуй. Вам она точно больше идет.

Иштефан забрал у него плащ, избегая касаться его рук.

***

Своего противника Деон просто смёл. На памяти Иштефана поединки на пирах никогда не заканчивались так быстро - вот противники стояли на позициях, обнажив оружие, и спустя несколько секунд один из них уже опрокинут на пол, а палаш его бесполезно валяется рядом. Деон, кажется, сам не понял, как так произошло - и когда он салютовал Регенту, на лице его можно было увидеть лишь сожаление, что все кончилось так быстро.

\- Прекрасно, не правда ли? - Иштефан чуть не встретил его победу аплодисментами, но вовремя вспомнил, что на Севере не принято таким образом выражать свое одобрение. - Знаете, ярл... если верить тому, что мне рассказывали, он дерется так же, как вы.

Преемник не сразу повернулся к нему. Глаза его казались прозрачными от поселившейся в них тревоги.

\- Вы думаете?

\- Узнаю руку мастера, - Иштефан приподнял стакан, предлагая Преемнику присоединиться, но тот не поддержал его - ему явно не лезла в горло ни еда, ни выпивка, и Иштефан не решился выяснять, что именно стало причиной столь ярого его беспокойства.


	6. Глава 6. Крысолов

Дни и ночи сейчас были и без того неотличимы друг от друга, а теперь и вовсе смешались в порядке столь причудливом, что Иштефан подчас удивлялся, как только умудряется, кружась среди них, как юла, все-таки выкраивать себе необходимые часы для сна и еды. С утра он проводил с "птенцами" свои занятия - в три смены: для тех, кто стоял в карауле утром, днем и ночью, - затем отдыхал некоторое время перед ужином, где торопился съесть первое, что попадалось ему под руку, и бежал в библиотеку, где терпеливо, точно пес, дожидался Деона - они продолжали свой кропотливый труд над картой до того, пока караул не сменялся, и Иштефан возвращался к себе, чтобы поспать еще немного перед тем, как наступит новое утро и наступит пора преподавать своим подопечным очередной урок.

Они делали большие успехи - Иштефан не мог этого не замечать. Первое пренебрежение стрелковыми занятиями быстро сошло на нет: поняв, что обращаться с ружьями и пистолетами совсем не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд, "птенцы" взялись за дело всерьез. В них пробудился истинно северный дух борьбы; они начали даже подспудно соревноваться, стремясь превзойти друг друга, и Иштефан им нисколько в этом не мешал. Обычных мишеней им скоро стало мало, и Иштефан лично, отрядив себе в помощники самых ловких малых, лез под потолок тренировочного зала, зажав в зубах отвертку и еще несколько инстрментов заткнув себе за пояс - устанавливать механизм, который позволил бы "целям" двигаться. Это только добавило занятиям азарта: теперь особо вошедших во вкус "птенцов" от мишеней было не оттащить.

\- Опять отпускаешь локоть, каппстьор.

Деон (а он был первым из тех, кому занятия пришлись по душе, хотя Иштефан опасался обратного после того, как на первом же уроке устроил мальчишке головомойку) дернулся, крепче вдавливая приклад себе в плечо, но положение руки так толком и не изменил.

\- У тебя дуло ходуном ходит, - заметил Иштефан сердито, приближаясь к нему и крепко беря его за руку, заставляя опустить локоть ниже, параллельно туловищу; Деон при этом будто закаменел, что Иштефан принял за его обычное упрямство. - Целься или не целься - все равно промажешь. Твоя рука - не подставка для ствола! Они должны быть одним целым! Только так ты...

Деон выстрелил - похоже, сам от себя этого не ожидая, - и пуля усвистела куда-то в сторону, не задев мишень, а поразив стену. Иштефан шарахнулся назад, когда клуб порохового дыма ударил ему в лицо.

\- Не торопись! - приказал он, пытаясь одновременно говорить и прочищать горло, куда после его неосторожного вдоха как будто насыпали жженого песка. - Торопиться при выстреле нельзя. Но и медлить нельзя, я уже говорил об этом. Всегда есть идеальный момент - тот, в который и нужно нажать на крючок. Если ты можешь его почувствовать, то...

Деон прикрыл на секунду глаза, точно собираясь с мыслями, а затем выстрелил еще раз - и, не делая паузы, еще. Две пустые гильзы тихо звякнули, падая ему под ноги; две мишени оказались поражены - одна по самому центру, другая ближе к краю, но для выстрела, сделанного почти вслепую, это было очень и очень неплохо.

\- Уже лучше! Намного лучше! - сказал Иштефан радостно, хлопнув Деона по плечу; ничего необычного в этом не было - тем более, они оба были в перчатках, - но, ощутив, что на них смотрят, Иштефан все равно вздрогнул, будто теперь мишенью оказался он сам.

Преемник стоял в дверях зала и наблюдал за происходящим молча, скрестив руки, уперев подбородок в грудь. По его лицу сложно было сказать, доволен он увиденным или нет, но Иштефан рассудил про себя, что главе полка абсолютно нечем быть недовольным, а затем, поймав на себе его взгляд, церемонно ему поклонился - не совсем на северный, скорее на южный манер, разводя в стороны обе руки, точно приглашая к объятию. Наверное, Преемник узрел в этом какую-то насмешку: обжег Иштефана взглядом, глянул напоследок на Деона, всецело занятого перезарядкой (тут каппстьор немного испортил впечатление, ибо патроны в ствол заталкивал так, словно у него отнялись пальцы), а затем, так и не сказав ни слова, вышел.

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил Деон, обернувшись и увидев, что Иштефан, несколько озадаченный, пялится туда, где никого нет.

\- Все в порядке, - отрезал Иштефан, заставляя себя выкинуть странности Преемника из головы. - А с тобой что? Почему руки дрожат? Перепил вчера, что ли?

Он усмехнулся и ожидал, что Деон посмеется вместе с ним, но тот не поддержал шутку - закусил губу, отвернулся и вообще почти съежился, будто Иштефан напустился на него с бранью.

\- Нет, хэрсир. Вам показалось.

***

Наверное, Иштефану и впрямь показалось - когда они с Деоном встретились той же ночью около карты, тот работал, привычно, не покладая рук и не допуская ни малейшей неточности. Только говорил меньше, чем обычно - более скупо, коротко, будто неохотно, и Иштефан успел забеспокоиться, не заболел ли он.

\- Чувствую себя отлично, хэрсир, - ответил Деон на вопрос о возможном недомогании. - Просто немного устал и... хотел задать вопрос, но не знаю, стоит ли.

\- Задавай, - разрешил ему Иштефан, записывая в раскрытой перед ним тетради очередную порцию цифр. - Я в своей жизни отвечал на такое количество вопросов, что меня куда как сложно обидеть ими.

Деон все равно еще недолго молчал: подбирал слова, складывал их, как ребус, и Иштефан видел, что это стоит ему немалого напряжения.

\- Что еще есть на свете... - наконец проговорил Деон приглушенно, опасливо, но четко, - кроме Севера?

Секунду-две они оба стояли, как статуи. Было слышно только, как колотит о высокую крышу начавшийся ливень; Деон, казалось, боялся даже вздохнуть.

\- Вот как, - проговорил Иштефан, тщетно стараясь не допускать на своем лице ухмылки, которая смутила бы каппстьора еще больше. - Опасный вопрос.

Если он и преувеличивал, то совсем немного. Север превыше всего - с этой мыслью любой северянин рождается и умирает. Кроме Севера, нет ничего, что могло бы сравниться с ним: Юг - порочный, погрязший в бессмысленном накопительстве, лености и разврате, возведший в абсолют стремление одного добиться всего за счет другого; заокеанский Запад - почти неизведанный, наверняка враждебный, наверняка опасный; острова Востока - таинственные, закрытые, источник несметных богатств и несметного же множества загадок. Детям Севера чуждо все, что лежит за его пределами: редкие, кто имеет такую возможность, решаются уехать, и большинство из них, не прижившись на новом месте, возвращается обратно. Из тех, кто принадлежал к верхушке, не вернулся лишь один - он бежал, успев дать клятву верности, и из-за этого его имя не произносят здесь даже спустя столько лет; Ойген, бывало, бахвалился тем, как одним ударом при встрече снесет ему голову, а теперь раскланивается с ним и интересуется о здоровье и погоде, сталкиваясь с ним на приемах и торжествах Юга.

\- Кроме Севера... - повторил Иштефан, размышляя над возможным ответом. - На самом деле, очень многое. А ведь я не видел, наверное, и десятой части... что ты хочешь узнать?

\- Не... не знаю, - похоже, Деон не продумывал заранее, что будет говорить, если разговор продолжится, и от того немного потерялся, - просто о том, как там живут. Как можно жить... еще как-то. В книгах, конечно, написано, но вы видели своими глазами, поэтому я решил...

\- Дальновидно с твоей стороны спросить очевидца, - Иштефан бросил свои расчеты и выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на своего собеседника, и тот последовал его примеру, отложив в сторону резец и линейку. - Все, что я могу сказать о жизни на Юге - она кажется удивительно яркой, когда знакомишься с ней впервые, но потом начинает казаться удивительно пустой. Южане - странный народец, скажу я тебе... говорить одно, а делать прямо противоположное - вот их обычная манера. Отличительным признаком человека из высшего общества является умение лгать в лицо, не моргнув глазом, и при этом спустя пару минут с тем же невозмутимым выражением произносить другую ложь, подчас противоречащую предыдущей. Никто никого не осуждает! У них это называется "вести себя по-светски". Я долго к этому привыкал.

Деон смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

\- И вы преуспели в этом умении?

Иштефан пожал плечами:

\- Для человека, приехавшего с Севера - необыкновенно. Для тех, кто вырос на Юге, я, должно быть, так и остался неотесанным дикарем. Но ты не представляешь себе, какими сложными сделали они самые простые вещи! Взять хотя бы их вечные семейные дрязги, в них кто угодно ногу сломит... а меж тем сколько людей умирает от голода и холода прямо на улицах! Клянусь тебе, когда я увидел, то решил, что это кошмарный сон...

\- Умирает? - пробормотал Деон пораженно. - Но... почему? Неужели им некуда пойти? Никто не даст им ни крова, ни еды?

\- В том и дело, что нет! Все на Юге привязано к деньгам, веришь ты в это или нет - но это так. Никто не даст тебе ничего просто так, а если ты, предположим, покалечился во время работы и не можешь больше зарабатывать на пропитание - что ж, молись, чтобы твои родственники забрали тебя на попечение, ведь о тебе больше никто не позаботится! Некоторые богачи на Юге, впрочем, берут на себя заботу о "бедных", как они их называют - обеспечивают кое-какой едой и одеждой... по меркам Юга, это выдающиеся люди, которые поступают чрезвычайно достойно и благородно, ведь они не были обязаны делиться с другими тем, что является их личной собственностью.

Деон беспомощно открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать - и тут же его закрыл, очевидно не сумев подыскать слов. Стремясь немного облегчить груз потрясения, что невольно обрушил на него своими рассказами, Иштефан добавил чуть более мирно:

\- Это один из первых парадоксов, с которыми я столкнулся, живя на Юге - а вся жизнь там, могу тебе сказать, из них состоит. Иногда я думаю: то, как живут здесь, на Севере, с их точки зрения выглядит так же дико и бессмысленно?

\- Не знаю, - проговорил Деон хмуро, - но жить там, пожалуй, я бы не хотел.

\- Зато теперь ты понимаешь, - Иштефан подмигнул ему, - почему я в конце концов вернулся оттуда. Просто решил, что еще немного - и сойду с ума или стану таким, как они... что, должно быть, в определенном смысле одно и то же.

Полагая вопрос исчерпанным, он склонился было снова над вычислениями, но новый вопрос Деона догнал его, как коварный выпад - и перо в его руке дрогнуло, оставив на листе некрасивую, похожую на паука кляксу.

\- И вы снова уезжаете?

Иштефан не стал допытываться, кто сказал ему - в конце концов, он не собирался делать секрета из своего отъезда. Просто спросил очень спокойно, вновь повернувшись к нему:

\- Что ты хотел узнать?

На этот раз Деон почти не мялся, выпалил отрывисто, неожиданно громко в застоявшейся тишине заполненных книгами залов:

\- Почему?

\- Я ведь не северянин, - ответил Иштефан, стараясь говорить как можно мягче, - я хочу вернуться туда, откуда прибыл. Ты же должен понимать, что это прозошло... не совсем согласно моей воле.

Малодушие, слабость, трусость - все то, что он так в себе и не изжил. Ты же вынул алый каштан из ящика, Иштефан? Разве не выбрал ты сам свою судьбу? Если думать обратное - можно додуматься до того, что ничего в собственной жизни мы не решаем и не выбираем, а все решают и выбирают за нас. А если способны мы в своей жизни только подчиняться тому, что есть и неизменно будет сильнее нас, то имеет ли такая жизнь смысл?

\- Эта война... - голос Деона зазвучал чуть ближе, и Иштефан обнаружил, что стоит, тяжело опираясь на карту, будто боится упасть, как глубокий старик, которого не слушается собственное тело. - Она до сих пор вас преследует?

\- Это была не война, - ответил Иштефан, не думая о том, кому и что отвечает. - Это была бойня.

Огонь выше неба. Дым, застилающий звезды. Запах железа повсюду. Взмокшая от крови земля. Иштефан зажмурился, надеясь отогнать от себя проклятые видения, но стало только хуже - они сгустились, вязко облепили его, замелькали перед глазами, встали преградой в горле. Дышать стало трудно; Иштефан схватил ртом воздух, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит.

\- Хэрсир!

Ах да, точно. Он был не один. С ним был Деон, и он наверняка был не на шутку испуган тем, чему невольно стал свидетелем.

\- У меня... сейчас... - прикладывая невероятные усилия к тому, чтобы шевелить руками, Иштефан разыскал во внутреннем кармане наполненную наливкой флягу - не лучшее средство, чтобы успокоиться, но других при нем сейчас не водилось. От запаха его чуть не вывернуло, но он принудил себя сделать глоток, прокашлялся, когда огненный ком обжег ему глотку, и все-таки смог разогнуться, понадеявшись, что Деон не видит слез, выступивших у него на глазах.

\- Это... со мной иногда происходит кое-что странное, - признался он, потому что надо было как-то объяснять случившееся: судя по виду Деона, он был готов уже бежать за помощью и поставить с ног на голову весь Дворец. - Я как будто... помню какие-то вещи, которых не видел. Иногда в голове как будто вспыхивает... и я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Может, когда я вернусь в долину, это пройдет. Такого явно не должно быть, в конце концов - помнить то, что было сто лет назад...

\- Что было сто лет назад?

Иштефан поднял взгляд на Деона - и тот сразу же отступил, замахал руками:

\- Нет, я не прошу говорить, если вам от этого хуже... но может, если вы скажете, вам станет легче?

С трудом Иштефан перевел дух, с удивлением осознавая, что каппстьор может быть прав. Он никогда не пробовал рассказать кому-то - опасался, и не без оснований, что его сочтут сумасшедшим; если с ним начинался, как он называл их про себя, "приступ", то Иштефан сразу торопился скрыться, как можно скорее исчезнуть с чужих глаз. Свою-не свою боль он старался переживать, пережидать в одиночестве - благо это никогда не длилось долго, можно было сослаться на внезапную головную боль или что-то в этом роде. Деон предлагал нечто другое, хотя не должен был - и Иштефан, намеревавшийся поначалу отказаться, ощутил неожиданно, что не может молчать.

\- Мы, народ гор, жили в долине столетиями, - начал он, протягивая Деону флягу; тот взял ее, отхлебнул, еле касаясь губами горлышка. - Ничто не стесняло нас, кроме необходимости разбавлять свою кровь - нас было достаточно мало, чтобы нам грозило вырождение, не найди мы способа приживать детей от чужаков. Способов было много... но чаще всего мы предпочитали заманивать детей извне. Совсем маленьких - их можно было воспитать так, чтобы они не помнили, кто они и откуда...

Он ожидал встретить в лице Деона отвращение, естественное для того, кому признаются в подобном столь бесстыдно и открыто, но тот даже не дрогнул, только улыбнулся коротко и криво:

\- Я знаю. Я слышал сказку про музыканта, спустившегося с гор... который сначала увел всех крыс из города, а следом за ним ушли все дети.

\- Сказки часто преувеличивают, - заметил Иштефан, понимая, что тоже начинает улыбаться - против всех законов долга и здравого смысла, - но зерно истины в них обычно есть. Могу сказать только, что никто не притеснял тех детей ни в чем. Не знаю, говорили ли им об их истинном происхождении, но никто из них так и не пожелал вернуться обратно... пока однажды на Севере не обратили внимание на их пропажи, которые стали слишком многочисленными, чтобы закрывать на них глаза.

Он вздохнул. Пока он не мог определить, становится ли он от того, что он говорит, лучше или хуже - но остановиться он уже не мог, слова неудержимо лились из него как будто без всякого его участия.

\- Тогдашний Регент послал в округ своих интендантов. Они выяснили, что дети действительно пропадали - и до определенного момента это списывали на несчастные случаи. Хирдман округа провел свое расследование - и следы привели его в горы. Конечно, никто не мог этого так оставить. Но и преодолеть Облачный Хребет было непростой задачей. Его Высокое Превосходительство не хотел терять солдат зря. Он отправил на перевал Гвардию.

Гвардию, что носит черные с золотом мундиры - те самые, один из которых ты, Иштефан, не отказался надеть, когда пришел час.

\- Все дело было в том, - проговорил Иштефан, стараясь не дать сорваться голосу, - что хирдман округа давно уже знал о том, куда исчезают дети. Более того - он продавал их... за сдельную цену. Слабых, больных, увечных, тех, кто был мало годен к службе - это помогало ему избавляться от тех, кто портил средний уровень округа по успеваемости среди йонеров, а заодно запасаться камнями, золотом, редкими травами - всем, что могли ему предоставить взамен. На Юге бы это назвали... сейчас скажу... "деловой жилкой". Северяне, как я могу судить, об этом так и не узнали. Они пришли в долину, и... да, я знаю, что в уставе сказано о причинении вреда безоружным, но устав, как оказалось, может значить не так уж много, если речь идет о... справедливости. Тем более, жители долины в глазах северян сами причинили вред тем, кто не мог защититься - и тем самым поставили себя за пределы законов войны.

\- А что же дети? - спросил Деон, немного подождав.

\- Я уже говорил - никто не вернулся, - ответил Иштефан. - Северяне решили, что те были убиты или сведены с ума... и приказали жителям долины выплатить свой долг. Мы отправляли своих детей на Север многие годы - пока в сумме уплаты не остался последний, - забрав у Деона флягу, он допил то, что оставалось в ней, как воду, одним глотком, - и он сейчас стоит перед тобой.

Деон ничего не отвечал - наверное, слишком много чувств смешалось в нем в тот момент, и он не знал, какое из них верно будет выбрать, а какие - отринуть. Иштефан отошел от карты, выйдя из круга света, очерченного светильниками - больше всего он желал сейчас, чтобы темнота укрыла его, стаал его спасением.

\- Теперь я понимаю, - проговорил Деон, щурясь, пытаясь найти взглядом его силуэт в скоплении тьмы и теней, - понимаю, почему вы хотите вернуться.

\- Из меня не получился северянин, - отозвался Иштефан, - да и южанин тоже... так себе. Может быть, я пригожусь там. Окажусь нужен кому-то.

"Излить душу" - так это называли на Юге; Иштефан делал так часто, иногда в разговорах с людьми, с которыми был едва знаком - конечно, все к тому моменту были достаточно пьяны, чтобы забыть о предмете беседы наутро, так что Иштефан озвучивал свои откровения с удовольствием, зная, что особенно не рискует ничем. А теперь он стоял здесь, посреди пыльного библиотечного зала, под пристальным взглядом младшего по званию, который не обязан был, не должен выслушивать это все - и чувствовал себя так, будто его казнили, как в древности: рассекли ударом меча ребра, а затем вывернули их наружу, разорвав мышцы и обнажив внутренности.

\- Деон, я... - как объясниться, он не знал, и от этого не становилось легче. - Давай вернемся к нашей карте. Сколько у нас еще времени до конца твоего караула?

\- Почти два часа, - отозвался Деон, сверившись с карманным хронометром.

\- Времени мало, - сказал Иштефан, подступаясь обратно к свету, - а мы тратим его на... болтовню. Лучше мы...

\- Хэрсир...

Иштефан обернулся. Деон протягивал ему небольшой, чем-то наполненный мешочек из плотной ткани; тот уже был развязан, и, приглядевшись к его содержимому, Иштефан узнал в нем клюквенное печенье.

\- Это еще что? - спросил он со смехом, вытаскивая одно и отправляя его себе в рот. - Стащил с ужина? Сегодня вроде не подавали...

\- Нет, - ответил Деон, тоже беря печенье, - я сам сделал.

Иштефан на секунду перестал жевать - хотя в этом и не было большой необходимости, печенье было до того нежным, что само по себе таяло на языке.

\- Ты?..

\- Мне дали свою комнату в казарме, но кухня все равно общая, - пояснил Деон, - иногда я... в общем, это меня успокаивает, если я могу что-то приготовить. Вот думаю: может, надо было не следовать рекомендации? Я мог бы пойти в полевую кухню и никому не морочить голову...

\- Перестань, - остановил его Иштефан, покачав головой, - ты прекрасно обращаешься с оружием, я же видел. И стреляешь, и фехтуешь... на прошлом декадном пиру никто и моргнуть не успел. Как ты это сделал?

\- Это было просто, - Деон махнул рукой и потянулся за следующим печеньем; Иштефан также взял еще одно: все-таки бессонные часы работы требовали немалых сил, и подкрепиться было не худшей идеей. - Я решил начать с того, кто боится меня больше всех. Дальше будет сложнее.

\- Но ты справишься.

\- Справлюсь, - подтвердил Деон и вдруг добавил тише, - будто у меня есть выбор.

Выбора, действительно, не было ни у кого из них.

***

Деон взмахнул палашом, салютуя Регенту. Он только что победил - в самом начале схватки получил неприятный удар по руке, рубаха его обагрилась кровью, но это только пуще его раззадорило: на своего противника он набросился с удвоенным пылом, и тот долго отступал, пятился, пытался спастись от ударов, что сыпались на него со всех сторон, но ему это не помогло - прошло еще несколько минут, и Деон будто безусильно его обезоружил.

\- Талантливо, - проскрипел Регент, понаблюдав за тем, как Деон возвращается на свое место, к сотоварищам, некоторые из которых отчетливо отодвинулись от него подальше. - Весьма талантливо.

\- Рад слышать, - отозвался Преемник, - что вы так высоко оцениваете моих ребят.

\- В первую очередь я высоко оцениваю тебя самого, ведь что такое подчиненный, как не отражение своего командира - как лучших, так и худших его сторон? 

\- Ну нет, - Преемник засмеялся, но, как показалось Иштефану, нервно, - для чего мы командуем ими, как не для того, чтобы они не перенимали от нас наши худшие стороны?

\- Иногда нам самим невдомек, что в нас лучшее, а что - худшее, - отметил Регент и вдруг обратился к Иштефану, хотя ему для этого потребовалось нагнуться к столу и вытянуть шею. - А что же ты молчишь? За тобой такого обычно не водится.

\- Я... - Иштефану действительно сложно было говорить: он понятия не имел, что с ним происходит, но все время, что длилась схватка, он был будто не за столом, отдавая должное прекрасной перченой выдре, а дрался вместе с Деоном, чувствуя каждый принятый и отраженный им удар так, будто принимать и отражать их приходилось ему самому. Деон выиграл - и у Иштефана в груди будто ослабла какая-то натянутая до рези нить; ощущение необъяснимой причастности исчезло, и Иштефан остался один на один с собой - и осознанием, что очень плохо помнит последние пять минут. - Я засмотрелся, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство. Со мной случается...

\- Засмотрелся, говоришь? Мне-то казалось, что ты сейчас из-за стола выпрыгнешь! - подтрунил Регент, явно приходя в чрезвычайно доброжелательное расположение духа. - Не жалеешь, что теперь предпочитаешь смотреть?

\- Ни в коем случае, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство. Прошлая схватка с Эллисив меня чуть не убила...

\- Не слушайте его! - вступила в разговор Эллисив, которая сидела, конечно, тут же, от Регента по правую руку. - Он скромничает! Хочет показаться беззащитнее, чем он есть. На этот крючок я уже попадалась!

\- Ну что ты, - сказал Регент будто бы ей, но Иштефан понимал, что на самом деле говорить продолжаются с ним, - наш друг очень разумен в сделанном выборе, не правда ли?

Его Высокое Превосходительство говорил, конечно, о другом выборе. О том, который уже несколько декад висел над головой Иштефана, как карающий меч: о том, который объявлялся его, Иштефана, собственным - но на самом деле принадлежал не ему.

Иштефан медленно обвел глазами офицерский стол. Гвардейцы, твейры, моряки, офицеры Пограничья - на кого-то укажешь ты, и кто-то пойдет с тобой. Музыкант из сказки, за которым уходили дети; тот, кто манит за собой туда, откуда нет возврата. Ты мог выучиться махать палашом и спускать курок в нужный момент, мог нарядиться в шкуру добытого тобой тигра, мог строить из себя "человека из общества", мог заставить самые тонкие южные вина течь вместо крови в своих жилах, но себя изменить ты не мог, ты остался тем же, что и многие до тебя, чьи голоса ты слышишь, чьи крики стынут у тебя в ушах - ты появился на Севере только затем, чтобы затем исчезнуть и увести кого-то за собой.

\- Думаю, - произнес Иштефан медленно; каждое слово давило на язык, будто мраморная плита, - скоро мне предстоит сделать еще один выбор.

Регент кивнул ему; остальные сидящие за столом посмотрели с непониманием. Выделялась из них только Эллисив - опечаленная, она вздохнула, явно полагая, что Иштефан просто ищет повод объявить о своем отъезде. И что-то не то было с ярлом Тармар - она не смотрела на Иштефана, но отчего-то ему казалось, что посмотри она - и в ее глазах он увидит то, что обожжет его не хуже удара по лицу. Она знала? Конечно, она знала; когда-то, когда Регент не был Регентом, когда он был человеком с человеческим именем, они были твейрами, неразделимыми, одной на двоих боевой единицей - а те, говорят, могут даже читать мысли друг друга, предсказывать намерения, предугадывать каждое движение и каждый поступок. Если бы Регент ей не рассказал, она бы поняла все сама - у Иштефана не было причин сомневаться в этом.

\- Я скажу... чуть позже, - добавил он, - когда Черные Дни завершатся и... день клятвоприношения, я думаю, подойдет.

"Когда все точно будет кончено", - подумал он с ожесточением, пытаясь понять, почему возле сердца опять начинает болеть.


	7. Глава 7. Столкновение

\- Твоя рука...

Карта была почти закончена. Полностью погруженный в работу, Деон снял мундир и закатал рукава рубахи до локтей; Иштефану пришлось долго присматриваться, чтобы понять, что именно в облике каппстьора задевает его взгляд.

\- Что такое? - переспросил Деон, отвлекаясь. - Что-то не в порядке?

\- Нет, - протянул Иштефан, силясь понять, не обманывают ли его глаза. - Все в порядке. Именно в этом и дело. Тебя же ранили несколько дней назад, на поединке, разве нет?

Деон, уже принявшийся беспокойно себя оглядывать, облегченно рассмеялся.

\- А, вы об этом. Да, нужно было лучше уклоняться. Моя ошибка.

\- Даже следа не осталось, - произнес Иштефан, подойдя к нему и убедившись, что на руке его действительно не виднеется ни следа, ни шрама - ничего, что могло бы напомнить о недавнем ранении. - Это...

\- Ничего особенного, хэрсир, - отмахнулся Деон, снова склоняясь к карте. - На мне с детства все заживает, как на кошке. Живучий я, наверное.

Иштефан вспомнил, как быстро сошли с лица Деона полученные в драке синяки - никакого объяснения этому у него быть не могло, поэтому пришлось принять то, что предлагал сам Деон. Во всяком случае, каппстьор явно не видел в своей способности ничего, что было бы достойно внимания, и Иштефан решил не сеять в собственной душе излишнюю тревогу - благо поводов тревожиться у него в последнее время было предостаточно.

\- Думаю, до конца декады все будет готово, - объявил Деон чуть позже, закончив подновлять названия звезд, составляющих гребень Морской Волны, и выпрямился, окидывая карту с видом победителя, что смотрит на оставшееся за ним поле боя. - Я думал, будет намного сложнее. Вы мне очень помогли, хэрсир. Я так рад...

\- Ну что ты, - перебил его Иштефан, - это я рад, что мои знания оказались в кои-то веки кому-то полезны. Ты знаешь, что в горах верят, будто рождение и жизненный путь каждого человека освещены определенной звездой? И в ее движении по небесному своду можно найти отражения его побед и поражений, успехов и неудач... вот моя звезда, - добавил он, заметив, что в глазах Деона возникает немой вопрос, и указал на самый кончик рога Быка - отметина там была лишь одна, обозначающая его Вильгельмину, - я родился в той части земли, что находилась под ее влиянием на тот момент. У этой звезды непростая траектория... взлеты, падения... все это довольно сложно звучит, но если разобраться...

\- И у меня тоже есть звезда?

\- Несомненно, - кивнул Иштефан, всматриваясь в карту - запутанная, плотная сеть, в которой заключены, как в ловушку, человеческие судьбы. - Ты родился на Побережье, так?

\- Да. Это был второй год Альбатроса, десятая декада Белых Ночей.

\- А день?

\- День... - Деон в замешательстве потер щеку и подбородок. - Кажется, пятый. Да, пятый день.

\- Интересно... - взяв себе в помощь один из светильников, Иштефан сделал несколько шагов вокруг карты, пытаясь рассчитать нужное светило на глаз. На самом деле, ему следовало взять блокнот и перо, записать день, пересчитать его, затем наложить свои расчеты на нужную область неба - но это выглядело бы слишком приземленно, а Деон наблюдал за ним, затаив дыхание, и разочаровывать его будничным сопоставлением цифр Иштефану не хотелось. Пришлось делать все в уме, что оказалось совсем не так просто, как Иштефан смутно помнил - разыскав на карте нужную точку, он почти чувствовал, как закипает от перенапряжения содержимое его черепа.

\- Вот, - сказал он, указывая на Мариуса - очень яркую, располагающуюся чуть наособицу от других звезду в хвосте Алого Павлина. Деон чуть на карту не залез, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе.

\- Она... она хорошая?

Иштефан со смешком пожал плечами.

\- Сложно сказать. Звезды не могут быть хорошими или плохими... ты ведь не назовешь таким собственное отражение в зеркале? Но в определенной мере тебе повезло. Павлин - вестник перемен и потрясений... хотя для тебя он, возможно, таковым не окажется.

\- По звездам можно узнать будущее?

\- Не сказал бы, - Иштефан чуть поморщился, - я предпочитаю верить только в то, что видел собственными глазами, а если слишком много смотреть на звезды в попытках угадать грядущее, то можешь проглядеть его, свершающееся у тебя же под носом. У каждого движения на небе слишком много возможных толкований, иногда противоречащих друг другу - поэтому я предпочитаю видеть только настоящее... так проще. И в каком-то смысле безопаснее.

Деон, похоже, не мог с ним согласиться: коснулся своего светила кончиками пальцев, проследил его движение от цикла к циклу, беззвучно шевеля губами - и вдруг выпалил, явно озаренный какой-то внезапной мыслью:

\- Звезды могут столкнуться, хэрсир?

\- Могут, - спокойно сказал Иштефан.

\- Что тогда происходит?

\- Маленькая катастрофа. Они могут разбиться, рассеяться на сотни новых маленьких звезд, могут поглотить одна другую или уничтожить друг друга, заставив окружающие звезды сбиться с намеченного пути... это происходит довольно редко, Деон, иначе на небе царил бы полный хаос. 

\- Мне просто показалось, - проговорил Деон неуверенно, косясь на карту и возвращаясь взглядом к Иштефану, - что наши звезды... должны столкнуться. 

\- Это меня совсем не удивит.

Иштефану впору было поражаться собственному бесстрастию - и куда только исчезло чувство, будто он участвует в заговоре, которое беспрестанно маячило у него за спиной последние несколько декад? - а вот Деон впадал во все большее и большее волнение: отошел от карты, ероша себе волосы, сделал несколько нервных шагов из стороны в сторону. Похоже, то были последние попытки справляться с собой; Иштефан безмолвно ждал.

\- Я рад, что эта карта останется, - сказал Деон, останавливаясь, и глядя на него так, что Иштефан понял тут же - ни о каком бесстрастии в его душе речи не шло, а скорее о той мучительной и продолжительной судороге, что влечет за собой потерю всякой чувствительности, - на память о нашем знакомстве. Я сохраню ее. Имею в виду - и карту, и... и память тоже.

Нужно было напомнить ему, что воспоминания лучше не хранить, а похоронить навсегда - ненужные, недолжные, опасные, они могли бы привести Деона к очень большим неприятностям. Как будто он не получал уже сполна за то, что его якобы отличает кто-то из командования... но он бы, конечно, сказал, что ему все равно. Иштефану, если говорить откровенно, было все равно тоже.

\- Хэрсир?

Когда, когда он умудрился нанести этот удар, самый коварный, самый неотразимый из всех? Как смог сделать так, что Иштефан, оказавшись перед ним, понял, что ни о чем не жалел так отчаянно, как о своем трижды проклятом звании, дарованном ему Регентом? Конечно, Иштефан сам был в этом виноват - не надо было подпускать каппстьора так близко, не надо было бросаться с головой в эти непонятные минуты, наполненные иллюзией того, что между ним и Деоном не существует никаких барьеров, будто они могут быть так просто - на равных. Не надо было поддерживать эту иллюзию. Не надо было упиваться ей, забываться, искать в ней покоя. Ведь ей бы пришел конец рано или поздно - и кому-то предстояло бы нести за нее ответ.

"Проклято", - оборванно подумал Иштефан.

А потом шагнул Деону навстречу и тихо позвал:

\- Иди сюда...

Наверное, так и сталкиваются звезды. Иштефан даже не ощутил в первую секунду объятия - только оглушительный удар в грудь чем-то плотным и обжигающим. Они с Деоном были почти одного роста, что не мешало последнему вжиматься в Иштефана так, будто он надеялся получить укрытие или защиту, вплавиться в него, стать с ним единым целым; Иштефан не мог даже понять, кого из них бьет дрожь - его самого, Деона или их обоих.

\- Я... - выдохнул Деон куда-то ему в плечо, но Иштефан опустил ладонь на его макушку, ласково коснулся волос - и тот умолк. Надо было отпустить его, пока не стало поздно - но поздно уже было, да и отпустить он не мог, последние "нельзя" из сознания вымыло блаженным, окутывающим ощущением чужого тепла - не впервые Иштефану было сжимать кого-то в своих руках, и ему отвечали, бывало, с еще большим пылом и умением, но именно сегодня он чувствовал себя так, будто впервые в жизни обнимает живого человека - доверчивого, открытого, слишком близкого, касающегося чего-то, до чего прежде никто и никогда не дотрагивался.

Наверное, они простояли так не одну минуту; когда Иштефан осторожно отстранился, у Деона был такой вид, будто его контузило.

\- Все в порядке, - произнес Иштефан, не чувствуя даже, что лжет - хотя меньше всего их положение можно было определить таким образом. - Мы просто... это случается. Это пройдет.

А вот в последнем он солгал - и Деон, несомненно, тоже это почувствовал. Лицо его, и без того страшно бледное, побледнело еще больше. Кажется, он был готов начать каяться, и Иштефан попытался его остановить:

\- Тебе не в чем себя винить. Это я... никто не узнает, клянусь.

Деон будто не слышал. Оцепеневший, он отступил, повернулся к карте, схватил рукоять резца и тут же выпустил его, едва ли не бросил. Ему с трудом удавалось смирить дыхание; в стылой, сгустившейся тишине эхом разносились его шумные вдохи и выдохи.

\- Это мне нужно себя обвинять, - продолжил Иштефан растерянно, пытаясь вообразить, что будет дальше, и понимая, что его пугает каждая из возникающих у него догадок. - Я не...

\- Не нужно, - откликнулся Деон почти что с мольбой. - Давайте... давайте закончим с картой.

Конечно, они не сумели закончить ее в ту ночь: Деон отвлекался, думал о другом, вздрагивал и сбивался, Иштефан - был слишком разбит для того, чтобы посвятить всего себя расчетам и выверению дистанций и расстояний. Угрызения совести настигли его, как и всегда, запоздало; в конце концов он покинул библиотеку раньше обычного, и Деон не стал его останавливать.

***

"Что со мной происходит", - так думал Иштефан на утреннем занятии, стараясь не обращать внимания на раздражающую боль, стучащую в правом виске. Деон тоже был здесь - отрешенный, оторванный от всего, поражал мишени одну за другой, прерываясь лишь на перезарядку, но ни в чем более не давая себе передышки. Иштефан не подходил к нему: ему чудилось, приблизься он к каппстьору ближе чем на два шага - и все сразу станет понятно, будто вспыхнет над ними яркая, полноцветная картина того, что случилось вчерашней ночью. Что сделали бы остальные, увидев это? Посмеялись, конечно: чего еще, кроме презрения, заслуживают отступники? Возможно, Деону как младшему пришлось бы чуть легче - но Иштефану как командиру никто не дал бы спуску. Чего ты хотел, Иштефан? Не изворачивайся и не скрывай: простых объятий тебе было мало, ты желал большего, ты представлял себе это, ты сделал бы это, не заговори в тебе остатки совести и уважения к себе самому. А если бы ты решил зайти дальше? Воспользоваться своим положением? Тем, что тебе не будут сопротивляться? Это не просто жестоко - это грязно; это одна из крайних ступеней позора, хуже нее - только предательство. Одна мысль об этом должна вызывать отвращение - а ты вновь и вновь возвращаешься к вчерашнему в своем сознании и чувствуешь только пронизывающую, сводящую с ума жажду повторить.

"Я схожу с ума", - только это Иштефану и оставалось думать. Здесь, на Севере, нравы просты: выбирай себе партнера или партнершу из своего круга, предложи провести вместе ночь - мало кто откажет; некоторые хранят верность друг другу, как Андрас и Эллисив, но такие истории - не правило, а исключение. Многие гвардейцы и офицеры побывали в свое время в постели Иштефана - он ни о чем не жалел, его скорее забавляла возможность выбирать и пробовать новое, да и на Юге он себе не изменил, быстро поняв, что за тамошней внешней чопорностью стоит та же самая любовь к удовольствиям, которую не задушить и не убить даже самым строгим запретом. Так зачем ему сдался младший по званию, почти мальчишка? Что за одержимость тем, с кем быть не просто невозможно, но постыдно и оскорбительно для обоих? Нет, это было какое-то сумасшествие. Иного объяснения Иштефан придумать не мог.

Урок закончился. Усталым жестом Иштефан отпустил подопечных прочь, но сам не торопился покидать зал - ему казалось, что у него не хватит сил на то, чтобы добраться до собственной комнаты. Он хотел только передохнуть, привести себя и свои мысли в порядок, пользуясь минутой одиночества, но никто не собирался оставлять ему эти минуты, и в первую очередь - подошедший к нему Преемник.

\- Хэрсир.

Иштефан машинально поприветствовал его, проговорил, глядя куда-то мимо, в сторону изрешеченных пулями мишеней:

\- Ваши "птенцы" справляются все лучше. Грустно будет с ними расставаться, но я надеюсь, вы не пожалеете о том, что пригласили меня поработать с ними.

\- Едва ли, - отозвался Преемник, и Иштефан с удивлением понял, что тот, наклонившись, внимательно всматривается в его лицо. - Но вы сами выглядите так, что я не могу не справиться о вашем самочувствии.

\- Что?..

\- Возможно, я лезу не в свое дело, - проговорил Преемник настойчивее, складывая за спиной руки, - но последний раз я видел вас в таком состоянии, когда...

Иштефану пришлось прикусить себе язык до того, что во рту разлился привкус крови. Иначе бы он либо рассказал Преемнику все начистоту, либо, поддавшись внезапному приступу застарелой, никуда не девшейся злости, попытался затеять с ним драку - и в обоих случаях Преемнику ничего бы не стоило выхватить палаш из ножен и прибить Иштефана к стене, все равно что бабочку или воробья.

\- Да, ярл, - обрубил Иштефан, огибая его и направляясь к выходу, - вы лезете не в свое дело.

Преемник проводил его долгим и скорбным молчанием.

***

Часы, оставшиеся до ужина, Иштефан провел за ворошением собственной памяти. Он попал в столицу после того, как прошел Испытание - лучших из лучших вызывали на смотр к командующим высших полков, и Иштефан, хоть старался сказать себе, что ему ничего не грозит, и даже в случае неудачи его просто-напросто отправят обратно в предгорье, все равно оробел и захолодел, увидев прямо перед собою Регента. Он не понял сразу, что ему приказывают назвать свое имя - Преемнику пришлось повторить, и его голос, оказавшийся неожиданно мягким, выдернул Иштефана из оторопелого полусна. Он представился, стараясь не запинаться, не думать о том, что выглядит он ужасно глупо и жалко.

\- Восемь из десяти выстрелов в цель, - поинтересовался Регент, обшаривая его взглядом, - твоя работа?

\- Да, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство.

Коротким кивком Регент приказал ему следовать за собой - и Иштефан побрел за ним след в след, почти не чувствуя своих ног. Смотр проходил в одном из многочисленных внутренних дворов Дворца; в углу, как Иштефан уже видел, поставили мишень и стойку, на которой лежало одно-единственное ружье - можно было не думать долго, чтобы понять, что это значит, и когда его повели в ту сторону, его прошиб ледяной пот.

\- Наш последний прототип, - произнес Регент, снимая ружье со стойки и вручая Иштефану. Оно было совсем не похоже на те, что он держал в руках до этого - тяжелые, неуклюжие, они норовили перевесить его, постоянно мазали мимо, и думать было нечего о том, чтобы попасть из них в цель, стоящую дальше сорока-пятидесяти шагов. Теперь мишень находилась как минимум в сотне - и ружье было другим, легким, непривычно удобным, так что Иштефан не поверил сначала, что ему дали настоящее оружие, а не муляж.

\- Пять выстрелов без перезарядки, - пояснил Регент, следя за тем, как Иштефан недоверчиво крутит ружье в руках, - большая точность - по нашим расчетам, оно может бить на двести шагов. Но мы начнем с малого. У тебя двадцать патронов. Покажи, на что способен.

Иштефану пришлось зарядить себе мысленную затрещину, чтобы перестать трястись, точно испуганный заяц. То, что от него требовали, он делал сотни раз в школе - так не все ли равно, кто смотрит, хоть Его Высокое Превосходительство, хоть сам Воитель со всеми своими соратниками? Только в удобстве нового оружия, как оказалось, крылся главный подвох - не ожидавший, что пуля полетит именно туда, куда он ее послал, а не отклонится в сторону, как бывало обычно, Иштефан отправил ее в одну из колонн, между которыми расположили мишень. В стороны разлетелась побелка и мелкие осколки камня.

\- Давно пора было ее подновить, - флегматично заметил Регент. - Продолжай. Только попробуй не разнести здесь все. Все-таки Дворец - достояние Севера...

Преемник фыркнул.

\- Перестань, - сказал Регент, не поворачивая головы в его сторону. - Не тебе осуждать мальчишку. Ты был старше него, а мог с трех шагов промазать.

\- Я никого не хотел осудить, - ответил Преемник с легкой обидой, - я подумал о том, что... не сюда ли выходят окна нашей кухни?

Тут Регент все-таки посмотрел на него; безмолвно они обменялись взглядами, а после Преемник, приблизившись к Иштефану, положил ему на плечо широкую, до странности легкую ладонь и попросил доверительно:

\- Пожалуйста, целься лучше. Иначе рискуем мы все здесь остаться без обеда и ужина.

Больше Иштефан не промахнулся ни разу.


	8. Глава 8. Поединок

Иштефан не был уверен, правильно ли поступает, возвращаясь в библиотеку следующей ночью, но он привык сожалеть о том, что сделал, нежели о том, что сделать не решился - хоть и подозревал, что рано или поздно это доведет его до беды.

Увидев его, Деон не показал стеснения или страха - одно только безграничное изумление.

\- Я не думал, что вы придете, хэрсир.

\- Надо же закончить карту, - сказал Иштефан с наигранным равнодушием, стараясь сделать вид, что сам Деон занимает его внимание куда меньше, чем испещренный надписями и символами металлический круг. Деон засмеялся, беззаботно и с явным удовлетворением от проделанной работы, и привел карту в движение - отблески светильников заплясали на ее поверхности, звезды отправились в свое закольцованное путешествие, не имеющее ни конца, ни начала.

\- Она закончена! Я только что доделал последние детали. Теперь ей можно пользоваться по назначению! Осталось только найти такого дурака, который будет это делать...

\- Почему сразу дурака? - шутливо поинтересовался Иштефан, оглядев сначала карту, потом Деона - тот излучал беспримесную, почти детскую гордость собой, и одного взгляда на его светящееся лицо хватило Иштефану, чтобы оказаться потопленным новой волной стыда. - Может, это будешь ты.

Деон отвернулся, но Иштефан успел заметить, как гаснет его улыбка.

\- Когда вы уезжаете? - спросил он рублено и ожесточенно, будто Иштефан был врачом, пытающимся скрыть от него его приговор.

\- В день клятвоприношения, - ответил Иштефан, не желая допустить недомолвок. - После церемонии. Мне предстоит еще одна небольшая формальность, но я надеюсь, что смогу покинуть Клоттерберг без проволочек.

\- А я?

Деон развернулся и посмотрел на него, решительный, будто готовый броситься в схватку, и Иштефан обомлел, застигнутый вопросом врасплох. Деон ждал, что он ответит, и смотрел то ли обвиняюще, то ли с молчаливой мольбой; из груди Иштефана будто выбило весь воздух, но он ничем этого не показал.

\- А ты, - проговорил он размеренно, приближаясь к своему собеседнику, бережно касаясь его плеча, словно собираясь снять с рукава пылинку или принесенный ветром сухой лист, - ты, я уверен, докажешь всем, кто в тебе сомневается, что твое место - по праву твое. В тебе есть выдающиеся способности, и я уверен, что ты станешь одним из славнейших воинов Севера... пройдут годы, и Преемник, как мы все полагаем, займет место Регента - кто знает, может он назначит тебя командовать его Гвардией? А потом... кто знает, что будет потом? Если наше будущее предначертано заранее, я предпочитаю не увлекаться догадками о том, что оно нам готовит.

Не стоило делать это - подходить. Нужно было пересилить себя, остаться на месте - но Деон понял уже, что противник открылся, и поспешил воспользоваться его слабостью: поднял руку, коснулся лежащей на его плече ладони Иштефана подрагивающими пальцами, потом, осмелев, обхватил его запястье, точно это могло как-то помочь ему удержать, убедить, заставить повернуться вспять течение, что несло Иштефана уже много лет.

\- Думаете, и все это... то есть, наша встреча, - спросил он шепотом, хотя подслушивать их было некому - скорее всего, ему просто изменил голос, - тоже была где-то записана заранее? И мы просто этому подчинились, потому что по-другому быть не могло?

\- Лучше бы ты задавал такие вопросы хронистам, - усмехнулся Иштефан, неожиданно осознавая, что тело его, как сломавшийся и вышедший из-под контроля механизм, поступает отдельно от разума: обнимает Деона второй рукой, притягивает к себе, чтобы они оказались вплотную, а тот не противится, и его хватка на руке Иштефана крепнет - вот он, плен, из которого невозможно сбежать. - Я, если честно, не имею понятия. Тебя это волнует?

Надо было выпустить его, не заводить все это еще дальше, чем он, Иштефан, успел уже завести - но расцепить руки оказалось сложнее, чем распутать узел, крепко сплетенный из десятка веревок; да и Деон не желал высвобождаться, уткнулся ему в плечо лбом, выдохнул порывисто и обескураживающе горячо:

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы уезжали, хэрсир.

\- Деон... - Иштефану казалось, что он сжимает в руках раскаленный уголек - последнее, что осталось от костра, который ему удалось развести посреди заснеженной, обдуваемой морозным ветром равнины. - Ты хочешь от меня невозможного. Успокойся. Это пройдет...

\- Это пройдет, - повторил за ним Деон и прижался к нему теснее.

"Мне жаль, что мы встретились так поздно, - хотелось сказать Иштефану, - когда я все уже испробовал и все, даже призраки былых славных дней, опостылело мне, когда я слишком устал, слишком разочарован, и со мной уже ничего не сделать". Он не сказал - ему сжало горло и слова не нашли выхода, поэтому Иштефан повернул голову к Деону и, ни о чем уже не думая, крепко и беззвучно прижался губами к его виску. 

Они шатнулись друг от друга одновременно, будто между ними пронеслась молния и обожгла обоих; Иштефан все равно что ослеп и оглох на секунду, а Деон был до того напуган, что, пятясь от него, спотыкался о собственные ноги.

\- Мне... мне надо идти, хэрсир, - пробормотал он еле различимо и, схватив светильник, побежал прочь - его силуэт, подсвеченный огнем, мелькнул меж книжных шкафов и тут же затерялся, исчез, будто сомкнувшаяся тьма отсекла его от всего мира. Иштефан остался один возле карты - и когда он взглянул на нее, ему почудилось, что звездный узор пошевелился, исказился, приобретя очертания зловещего издевательского оскала.

"Я болен", - подумал он, прибирая оставшийся светильник и торопясь обратно, вон из зала, который столько ночей был для него убежищем, а теперь превратился почти что в камеру пыток. Он не знал, как встретит его Деон, если они столкнутся у дверей, но того на посту не было - очевидно, он не испытывал никакого желания попадаться Иштефану на глаза, и глупо было после всего ожидать от него чего-то другого.

"Я мерзавец", - с такой мыслью Иштефан добрался до спальни и, до конца не раздевшись, упал на постель, чтобы тут же провалиться в сон, лихорадочный и тревожный.

***

Он шел сквозь пелену дыма и пламени, не закрывая глаз. Крики и звон мечей окружали его стеной - но он их не слышал, удивительным образом отрешив себя от всего, кроме единственного звука, на который шел, как зверь на приманку в капкане. То был истошный младенческий плач, который, как казалось Иштефану, доносился лишь до него; остальные, чьи тени носились вокруг, были заняты другим - кто-то убивал, кто-то погибал, кто-то пытался спастись. Иштефан был для них невидим, они пробегали и падали рядом с ним, не замечая и не задевая его, и он шел вперед, не встречая препятствий, пытаясь только понять, где ребенок, который не должен был оказаться здесь, который обязан был пережить эту ночь, которого Иштефан, ведь больше было некому, исступленно желал спасти.

Он знал, что изменить еще что-то не в его силах, и поэтому ко всему остальному, разворачивающемуся на его глазах, оставался почти безразличен. Кого-то сожгли заживо в собственном доме; кого-то изнасиловали посреди площади, прямо на мостовой; кому-то перерезали горло и, не довольствовавшись этим, выпустили кишки. Иштефан шел дальше; плач слышался все ближе и ближе, и он стремился к нему, как умирающий в пустыне - к бьющему из-под земли роднику, но когда он понял, какой дом ему нужен, плач оборвался и затих - и так же тихо стало у Иштефана в сердце, и в тишине этой потонули, как в водовороте, все прочие звуки, оставив его одного.

Отказываясь верить, что опоздал, он взбежал на крыльцо, распахнул дверь и замер. Перед ним была комната, темная, перевернутая вверх дном; по полу разлилась тягучая кровавая лужа, и в ней тонули разбросанные вещи, разбитая посуда, редкие обломки мебели. То, что не удалось сломать, было распахнуто и выпотрошено; единственным, что выглядело нетронутым, была колыбель у дальней стены, возле выбитого, ощерившегося осколками окна. Иштефану показалось в первый миг, что кто-то накрыл колыбель покрывалом, белоснежным, непостижимо не оказавшимся замаранным в порохе и крови, но тут то, что он принял за чистейшую ткань, пошевелилось, подняло голову на длинной гибкой шее, и он понял, что видит перед собой птицу - тихая, величаво-спокойная, она восседала на колыбели, укрыв ее огромным крылом. За окном гремело и полыхало, но птицу будто не задевало это так же, как и Иштефана; заметив пришельца, она посмотрела на него внимательными, бездонно-печальными глазами цвета заиндевевшей воды, а Иштефан не успел вспомнить, у кого еще видел такие глаза - видение прервалось, будто от удара наотмашь, и он подскочил на постели, хрипя, не различая, где явь, а где сон, и от того пытаясь откашлять попавший в легкие дым.

Той ночью он не спал больше - просто лежал в постели, глядя за окно, пытаясь разглядеть хоть одну звезду в небе, скованном, как и всегда в Клоттерберге, душной болотной хмарью.

***

В следующий раз он увидел Деона на декадном пиру: до клятвоприношения оставалось девять дней, и Иштефан жалел про себя, что не может напиться настолько, чтобы все это время проваляться в беспамятстве и прийти в себя только тогда, когда надо будет уезжать. Беседа за столом шла своим чередом, но Иштефан в нее почти не вступал: улыбался невпопад, что-то отвечал, если к нему обращались, и радовался про себя, что Преемник, остававшийся его единственным соседом, тоже не в духе - или, по крайней мере, чрезмерно молчалив даже для себя.

\- Вызываю! - раздалось за офицерским столом, и Иштефан поднял голову от тарелки, посмотрел в ту сторону - и почувствовал, как все тело его становится металлически недвижимым и холодным. Деон швырнул перчатку в грудь своему противнику - и тот одет был вовсе не в пепельную форму "птенцов", а в сверкающий золочеными нитями гвардейский мундир.

\- Нет, - вылетело у Иштефана, прежде чем он понял, что произносит это вслух, - он же не говорил, что кто-то из них - из Гвардии...

\- Что? - переспросил Преемник, резко оборачиваясь к нему. - Что вы сказали?

Иштефан только махнул рукой, не чувствуя в себе сил объяснять. Да и был ли резон в объяснениях? Вызов был принят; не прошло и минуты, как Деон оказался лицом к лицу с противником, что был явно опытнее его, лучше подготовлен, а главное - не мог позволить себе проиграть поединок, храня честь личного полка Регента.

\- О, Воитель, - прошептал Иштефан, закрывая руками лицо, - что за идиот...

Преемник, видимо, считал то же самое - по крайней мере, его обычная отстраненность изменила ему. Он напрягся всем телом, как раненый хищник, готовый к броску, вцепился в подлокотники кресла так, что ладони его побелели - и Иштефан невольно спросил себя, что он чувствует, уже зная, каким окажется исход боя для его подопечного, и будучи способным только смотреть, как это произойдет? Что бы ни делал Преемник - там, напротив стола, Деон был один, и он ни от кого не мог ждать помощи, кроме себя самого.

\- За Север, - процедил он, поднимая палаш, и его противник, едва бросив ответное "За Север", атаковал первым. К этом Деон был готов и повел себя с ловкостью, которой Иштефан от него не ожидал: удар не пропустил, увел его в сторону, а сам, извернувшись не хуже змеи, сделал ответный выпад, пришедшийся его сопернику в плечо. То было не назвать ранением - скорее просто царапиной, но этого хватило, чтобы в зале взволновались и зашептались. Иштефан покосился на Эллисив - она сидела на своем месте, крепко сжав в руке стакан и подавшись вперед, будто бой магнитом притягивал ее, а она сопротивлялась как могла, принуждая себя оставаться на месте; потом он глянул на Регента - тот не нарушал своего обыкновения и все так же напоминал памятник себе самому, но взгляда от дерущихся не отрывал, подмечая (Иштефан мог в этом поклясться) любое, даже мельчайшее их движение.

Бой продолжился. Деон был осторожен, стараясь не подпускать противника слишком близко, но и не давая засыпать себя колющими ударами издалека; пару раз сверкающее острие разрезало воздух у самого его носа, но всякий раз он успевал отступить, собраться, не разрешить себе даже следа расстройства или растерянности. Гвардейца это очевидно злило: он пробовал достать Деона и так, и этак, но терпел неудачу за неудачей - и от этого, должно быть, терял над собой контроль. Удары и выпады становились все более жестокими, а схватка все меньше напоминала символическую; Деон ни на секунду не упускал врага из виду, и его закаменевшее лицо выражало решимость драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Иштефан по опыту знал, что значит дойти до такой степени неистовства - но когда он дрался с Ойгеном, Регент никогда не позволял им лишнего, вовремя приказывая остановиться и разойтись. Ныне же он не собирался делать ничего подобного - Иштефан потратил мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на него, попытаться угадать, как нравится ему происходящее, и в этот момент очередной свист лезвия не окончился звоном, означающим, что удар отражен. По залу разнесся хруст перебитой кости и тошнотворный звук вхождения металла в живую плоть, а за ними последовал страшный, до звона в ушах пронзительный крик, и Иштефан, узнавая голос, схватился за край стола.

Лезвие гвардейского палаша вонзилось Деону меж грудью и правым плечом. Кровь хлынула из раны, окрашивая пепельно-серое в красный; Деон шатнулся назад, чуть не упал, но устоять на ногах сумел на одном волевом усилии. "Бросай, - наверное, Иштефан уже много лет не молился так самозабвенно, - бросай, бросай же оружие". 

Деон тяжело, клокочуще дышал. С таким ранением он вообще не должен был удержать палаш - но Иштефан отчетливо увидел, как его окровавленные пальцы сильнее сжались вокруг рукояти.

\- Хватит! - раздался рядом с Иштефаном отчаянный возглас; Иштефан не сразу понял, что он принадлежит Преемнику. - Остановите поединок! Вы что, не видите, что они убьют друг друга?!

"Не может быть", - подумал Иштефан, и об этом, как ему показалось, подумал на вздохе весь зал. Преемник смотрел на Регента. Регент не шевелился.

"Не может быть".

Деон, привлеченный восклицанием Преемника, тоже обернулся к столу, и Иштефан увидел, как гримаса боли, исказившая его лицо, сменяется выражением ужаса.

"Не может быть".

Деон опомнился слишком поздно и пропустил еще один удар - на этот раз тривиальный и унизительный, кулаком в лицо; его отнесло на несколько шагов, и он почти обвалился на стол, забрызгивая все вокруг кровью. Он больше не издавал ни звука, и это внушало страх больше всего остального; когда он поднял голову, Иштефан увидел, как туманится его взгляд - из него постепенно уходила жизнь.

Гвардеец шагнул к Деону, занося оружие, и Иштефана вновь захватило ощущение, что его тело действует независимо от него самого - вернее, действует его ладонь, что потянулась к рукояти пистолета, закрепленного на поясе и укрытого под плащом. Вряд ли он успел бы хоть немного обдумать свое намерение (иначе бы непременно вспомнил, что заряда в стволе нет), но все решилось тут же, без его вмешательства - Деон пригнулся, падая на колено, пропуская удар над своей головой, и в ту же секунду, не дав противнику опомниться, вогнал лезвие палаша глубоко ему под ребро.

Послышался хруст стекла - это Эллисив раздавила в руке стакан. Гвардеец навзничь рухнул на пол, и Деон, с трудом сохранявший равновесие, выбил рукоять палаша из его обессилевшей руки. Пиршественный зал застыл.

"Поклонись, - пронеслось в голове Иштефана; он еле разжал закостеневшие пальцы, успевшие схватить пистолет. - Поклонись, а потом падай".

Деон так и сделал - отсалютовал Регенту, поклонился, а потом упал. Тут все в зале словно отмерли: Преемник, Иштефан и Эллисив одновременно вскочили на ноги, кто-то из сидевших за офицерским столом бросился к выходу, зовя на помощь, остальные кинулись к лишившимся чувств противникам, сгрудились вокруг них так плотно, что пришлось их расталкивать, почти раскидывать в стороны, чтобы только подобраться к несчастным. Эллисив опустилась на пол возле гвардейца; рядом очутился Андрас, они переглянулись, и что-то в их облике подсказало Иштефану, что для этого бедняги исход уже предрешен. Он сам и Преемник, не сговариваясь, попытались привести в чувство Деона - впрочем, попытался Преемник, ибо Иштефан предчувствовал: сейчас лучшее, что он может сделать - быть рядом и не лезть под руку.

\- Каппстьор! Деон! - никогда Иштефан не видел, чтобы Преемник был таким: с него как будто слетел многослойный бронированный панцирь, что он носил на себе, не снимая, многие годы - в нем почти ничего не осталось от Преемника, он выглядел сейчас в полной, совершенной мере человеком, и Иштефана это поразило даже после всего случившегося. - Проклятие! Хэрсир, будьте с ним, я кого-нибудь приведу...

Иштефан не видел, но чувствовал, что Регента уже не заботит случившееся побоище, и он смотрит исключительно на Преемника, но Преемник на Регента больше не смотрел - непреклонно велев офицерам расступиться, он скрылся за дверьми. Иштефан остался возле Деона; перед глазами у него все плыло, и только чудом он смог различить в заполонившем зал гомоне его срывающийся на невнятное сипение голос:

\- Воздух... нет воздуха...

\- Разойдитесь все! - крикнул Иштефан, выхватывая из-за пояса все-таки пригодившийся пистолет и делая вид, что собирается выстрелить в воздух. Это сработало: толпа сделала несколько шагов назад, освобождая пространство вокруг него и Деона, и тот смог сделать булькающий вдох - один, другой.

\- Хэрсир...

\- Тихо, - приказал ему Иштефан, вновь открывая в себе способность отрешиться от всех звуков, кроме одного. - Дыши. Ты победил.


	9. Глава 9. Слово

Иштефан слышал, как врач, плотный усталый человек с загрубевшими от спиртовых припарок руками, сказал:

\- Внутреннее кровотечение. Оба не жильцы.

Гвардеец умер наутро на следующий день. Затем прошло еще три. Деон все еще держался.

Во Дворце на первый взгляд все оставалось обыденно и спокойно, но Иштефан ощущал почти кожей, как мечется колкий запах тревоги по широким сырым коридорам. Эллисив, похоже, была согласна с ним; как-то раз они столкнулись перед ужином, и она схватила его за рукав, отвела в сторону, зашептала в самое лицо, приподнимаясь на носках:

\- Что-то происходит. Никто не понимает, что именно. Андрас сказал мне, что недавно Преемник заходил к Его Высокому Превосходительству. И это был не обычный доклад! Они проговорили почти полчаса...

\- Кричали друг на друга? - предположил Иштефан.

\- Нет! Было тихо... но ты же знаешь Регента - иногда лучше бы он кричал, чем молчал.

В последнем ее заявлении было резонное зерно - при воспоминании о секунде молчания, что заполнило зал, когда стало ясно, что Регент не остановит бой, Иштефана будто окунули с головой во что-то вязкое и холодное. За прошедшие дни он слишком часто сдавался и отчаянию, и надежде: оба этих чувства тянули его в разные стороны, грозясь разорвать пополам, и теперь он, измотанный ими до крайности, просто ждал, когда одно из них придет в соответствие с действительностью и тем самым возьмет, наконец, верх. В любом случае, до клятвоприношения оставалась половина декады: желал того Иштефан или нет, в этот день его история на Севере должна была подойти к концу.

\- Регент знает, что делает, - выученно сказал он, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

\- Я знаю! - ответила Эллисив и добавила, помявшись немного. - Все равно, будь осторожен.

Иштефан чуть не засмеялся. Если уж Эллисив, всегда готовая ринуться в гущу опасности, очертя голову, начала говорить об осторожности - какое еще подтверждение нужно было тому, что положение становится серьезным по-настоящему?

\- Андрас сказал мне, что твое имя тоже называли в том разговоре, - добавила она совсем тихо. - Но он не услышал, что именно они сказали, поэтому... просто будь осторожен. Хорошо?

\- Обещаю, - легко согласился он, в тот момент искренне думая, что слово его будет сдержано.

На следующий день он узнал, что Деон пришел в себя.

У Иштефана не было ни сил, ни желания искать ответы на вопросы "почему" и "как": улучшив момент после обеда, когда его отсутствие должно было остаться для всех незамеченным, он почти побежал в одну из дворцовых пристроек, занятую госпитальным отделением. Там было, как всегда, почтительно-тихо, почти пусто, и воздух казался тяжелым от витавших в нем ароматов лечебных растворов. Скромная служительница подсказала Иштефану, в какую палату идти, но тут же обронила, пока он не сделал и шага:

\- Там другой посетитель.

\- Другой? - переспросил Иштефан, чувствуя, как его сердце в волнении припускается вскачь. - Кто же?

Служительница не ответила, но вместе с тем никак не препятствовала Иштефану, когда он прокрался к нужной двери, замер возле нее, прислушиваясь.

\- ...было простой случайностью, - услышал он голос Преемника и почувствовал, как его прошибает испариной. - Никто не собирается ни в чем обвинять тебя. Ты показал свое мастерство и решимость сражаться до конца.

\- Но я убил его! - говорил Деон с обычной своей горячностью, пусть и это должно было даваться ему нелегко. - Я не хотел убивать!

\- Тем не менее, это случилось, - оборвал его Преемник, утомленно вздыхая. - Но ты не должен винить себя. Ты делал все так, как говорит устав относительно поединков...

\- Но я не хотел убивать! - повторил Деон громче, будто думал, что собеседник его не слышит.

\- Ты мог сдаться, - напомнил ему Преемник.

\- Я не мог! Если бы я сдался - значит, все было бы зря! От меня никогда не отстали бы после этого!

\- Каппстьор...

\- Нас могли остановить! Почему Регент не остановил нас?

Иштефан готов был поклясться, что чувствует, как плавится воздух в палате от овладевшей Преемником глухой, безысходной ярости. Преемник ничего не отвечал Деону - но было ли ему что ответить?

\- Он хотел, чтобы мы дрались до смерти? - спросил Деон. - Чтобы я убил? Или чтобы убили меня?

Понимал ли он, что играет с огнем? Вряд ли он осознавал, что говорит, в полной мере: проведенные без сознания дни должны были затуманить его разум, сделать его способным произнести самые бессмысленные, глупые и опасные вещи. "Идиот, ты пойдешь под арест", - чуть не вскричал Иштефан и хотел уже распахнуть дверь в палату, чтобы сделать неизвестно что, но услышал негромкий, твердый голос Преемника - и его будто бы заморозило.

\- Ты все еще нездоров, каппстьор. Поправляйся и возвращайся к службе. Церемония через четыре дня. Бумагу я оставлю здесь.

Иштефан слишком поздно вспомнил, что неизбежно будет замечен, но в длинном, с безупречно ровными белыми стенами коридоре не было никакого убежища, куда можно было бы спрятаться: Иштефан дернул было дверь соседней палаты, но та предсказуемо оказалась заперта, и ему ничего не осталось, кроме как встретить Преемника лицом к лицу. Тот, впрочем, даже не спросил у него, что он здесь делает, и даже сильного удивления не показал: наоборот, по его виду можно было судить, что он получил подтверждение домыслу, который давно уже не давал ему покоя, примерно как самому Иштефану - его отчаяние и его надежда попеременно.

\- Проходите, хэрсир, - вежливо сказал ему Преемник, оставляя дверь приоткрытой. - Мы закончили.

Иштефан подождал, пока тот скроется в дверях, ведущих на лестницу, и лишь после этого, зачем-то вдохнув поглубже, сделал шаг внутрь. Палата была рассчитана на четверых, но Деон был в ней один; он выглядел измученным и осунувшимся, но главное - он был жив, и осознание этого затмевало для Иштефана все.

\- Это вы, - пробормотал он, находя взглядом взгляд Иштефана и больше не отпуская его. - Я не думал, что увижу вас здесь.

Стула, чтобы присесть, в палате не было, и Иштефан остановился в паре шагов от постели. Деон лежал, накрытый одеялом до самых плеч, и Иштефан мог видеть лишь край повязки, что скрывала рану, но не смог удержать при себе свое любопытство:

\- Можно взглянуть?

\- Там ничего интересного, хэрсир, - сказал Деон, хватаясь здоровой рукой за край одеяла, но будто не решаясь сдвинуть его в сторону. - Одни бинты. 

\- Болит?

\- Немного.

Он явно был не расположен к разговору - и более того, у него были все основания желать (о чем Иштефан вспомнил с тоской), чтобы его незваный посетитель поскорее убрался прочь. Нужно было как-то объясниться, сказать, что за непрошеным порывом чувств не стояло никакого дурного намерения - но Иштефан не мог сделать этого, не будучи уверенным, что не солжет. А он не был уверен - кажется, он давно уже не был уверен ни в чем.

\- Ты хорошо дрался, - вздохнул он, понимая: лучшее, что он сейчас может сделать - уйти. - Я не ожидал, что ты выстоишь. Никто не ожидал.

\- Мне это не прошло даром, - ответил Деон сдавленным от горечи голосом. - Я слышал, что говорят доктора. Они не уверены даже в том, что я смогу поднимать оружие.

Странно, но Иштефан ощутил перед ним стыд - будто мог что-то сделать, чтобы помочь ему, спасти, но не смог. Преемник сказал, что Деону не в чем себя винить - может, это на нем, Иштефане, лежала вина за случившееся? Если бы он не выиграл тогда бой с Эллисив, не передал каппстьору перчатку...

\- Врачи часто склонны предполагать худшее, - проговорил он, чтобы не дать себе рухнуть в бездну собственных размышлений. - Но я уверен, с тобой все будет в порядке.

Деон крепче сжал одеяло в руке.

\- Не вы один.

Проследив за направлением его взгляда, Иштефан увидел лист бумаги, лежащий на краю прикроватной тумбы - несомненно, о нем говорил Преемник перед тем, как оставить своего подопечного. Не встречая со стороны Деона протеста, Иштефан взял бумагу в руки - и сначала увидел в самом ее низу витиеватую подпись Регента, а потом уже вгляделся в напечатанный текст, различил в нем слова "рекомендован к зачислению в Гвардию".

\- Ты... ты... - плохо осмысливая происходящее, Иштефан отложил бумагу на прежнее место - опасливо, будто обращался с готовой взорваться бомбой. - Что ж... поздравляю.

Если и можно было представить себе более неживой тон, чем тот, которым было произнесено поздравление - то только тот, которым была произнесена благодарность.

\- Спасибо.

Иштефан вспомнил, что чувствовал в тот момент, когда получил назначение, подписанное Регентом - естественную опаску, в какой-то мере даже страх перед неизвестным, но в то же время безграничную радость и гордость за себя самого, за свои способности, которые оказались оцененными лучшими людьми в стране. Ничего общего с тем, что очевидно испытывал Деон сейчас - проклятая бумага прибила его, будто камнем, и у него не хватало выдержки, чтобы скрыть это. 

\- Это... это очень почетно, - произнес Иштефан, чтобы отвлечься, не представлять, как садится рядом с ним на постели, обнимает его осторожно, чтобы не потревожить рану, касается его лба губами, слышит долгожданный вздох облегчения и спокойствия. - Ты можешь собой гордиться.

\- Я горжусь, хэрсир, - ответил Деон безнадежно. - Я очень горжусь.

Нужно было оставить его и вернуться к себе - но Иштефан вспомнил в последний момент, что у него есть при себе кое-что еще, что могло бы хоть немного развеять подавленность каппстьора. Сунув ладонь во внутренний карман плаща, Иштефан извлек оттуда пригоршню клюквенного печенья; несколько штук, конечно, успели надломиться и рассыпаться, не пережив путешествия до госпиталя из пиршественного зала, но остальные выглядели целыми и весьма аппетитными.

\- Что это? - увидев, как Иштефан выкладывает свое нехитрое приношение на тумбу, прямо поверх драгоценной бумаги, Деон немного ожил, приподнял от подушки голову. - Где вы его взяли?

\- Хотел испечь сам, - подмигнул ему Иштефан, отряхивая ладони от крошек. - Но пришлось утащить с обеда. Решил, что тебе будет кстати, особенно если еда здесь такая же отвратительная, какой я ее помню...

\- Спасибо, - проговорил Деон ошеломленно, но не так омертвело, как раньше; ему сложно было дотянуться до тумбы, не причинив себе излишней боли, и Иштефан вложил сразу два печенья в его ладонь.

\- Поправляйся, - улыбнулся он, прежде чем отступить к выходу. - Я... я очень рад, что ты остался жив.

Деон ничего не сказал. Только посмотрел на него печально и покинуто, продолжая держать руку протянутой в его сторону и будто чего-то ожидая; понимая, что не может этого вынести, Иштефан поспешил уйти.

***

До своей спальни он не добрался - во Дворце его поймал адъютант, передавший ему записку. "Зайдите ко мне", - было написано в ней почерком Преемника, и Иштефан, даже предчувствуя, что данное им Эллисив обещание совсем скоро окажется необратимо нарушено, решил не пренебрегать приглашением. В конце концов, у него самого накопились вопросы, которые он не прочь был бы задать тому, кто явно понимал в ситуации больше, чем он сам - и Преемник выглядел прекрасно подходившим на эту роль. Поэтому Иштефан, направляясь к нему, изо всех сил пытался на него разозлиться - только чтобы отгородиться, не пропускать к себе предчувствие, что его загоняют в угол, чтобы там задушить, а он не только не пытается этого избежать, но собственными руками набрасывает петлю себе на шею.

Разозлиться у Иштефана не вышло. И вообще, он пожалел, что пришел, едва постучав в дверь - но уйти ему уже не дали, ведь та распахнулась почти сразу, являя его взору Преемника, а его нюху - исходивший от того густой аромат наливки.

\- Быстро управились, - хмыкнул Преемник, отходя с порога, чтобы впустить гостя. - Я думал, вам понадобится больше времени.

\- Простите?

Преемник будто не заметил вопроса.

\- Проходите, хэрсир. Садитесь. Выпейте со мной.

У северян не принято есть и пить в одиночестве - к чему, если на общих завтраках, обедах и ужинах всегда всего вдоволь и можно себе не отказывать, - но сегодня Преемник решил пойти против традиции, расположив на низком, неудобном чайном столике несколько блюд и кувшин с наливкой; последний был уже опустошен более чем наполовину, но Преемника это нисколько не останавливало. Он наполнил стаканы для себя и Иштефана, затем поднял руку, будто собираясь провозгласить тост.

\- Хотел сообщить вам новость, - сказал он с издевательской веселостью, до того не свойственной ему, что Иштефан вздрогнул при звуке его голоса, - меня не будет на церемонии клятвоприношения. Я покидаю Север.

Не зная, что и думать, Иштефан рассеянно отхлебнул из стакана.

\- Вот как? И это все, - он обвел рукой стол и возвышающиеся на нем следы одинокого пиршества, - в честь вашего отъезда? 

\- Именно. Я уезжаю этой ночью. Все бумаги подписаны, все мои полномочия сданы. Скоро я буду на пути на Юг.

Преемник пожал плечами, напуская на себя вид человека, полностью смирившегося перед судьбой. Иштефан попытался угадать, что тот чувствует на самом деле - и, как обычно, потерпел в этом полный крах.

\- Могу я узнать, - несмело начал он, отставляя стакан обратно на стол, - что стало причиной столь внезапного отъезда?

\- Нет, не можете, - ответил Преемник (или уже не Преемник? А кто тогда?). - Я позвал вас не для того, чтобы обсуждать это.

После этого надо было быть самоубийцей, чтобы интересоваться, не кроется ли причина в его последнем разговоре с Регентом, и Иштефан спросил только:

\- А для чего?

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Преемник посмотрел на него тяжело и внимательно, как на человека, с которым заключают вынужденную, но необходимую сделку.

\- Чтобы изложить вам одну просьбу, хэрсир. И понадеяться от всего сердца, что вы не оставите ее без внимания.

\- Теряюсь в догадках, - соврал Иштефан, беря со стола кусок хлеба, но делая это больше по привычке - у него сперло в горле, и он вряд ли был в состоянии проглотить хоть что-нибудь. - Но постараюсь не подвести ваши ожидания... если, конечно, ваша просьба окажется мне по силам.

\- Только вам и окажется, - пообещал Преемник, снова прикладываясь к стакану. - Заберите Деона.

Иштефан, конечно, подозревал, о чем пойдет речь - но все прозвучало так коротко и просто, что ошеломило его, как непредвиденный выпад, и он смог только бессильно выговорить:

\- Что?..

\- Вы уезжаете в горы, разве нет? - нетерпеливо уточнил Преемник. - Почему бы ему не составить вам компанию?

Похоже, для него в высказанной просьбе не было ничего предосудительного или затруднительного, и он был изрядно удивлен тем, что Иштефан не ответил немедленным радостным согласием. Недоразумение требовало разрешения, но Иштефан понятия не имел, как сделать это, чтобы избежать лишних расспросов и объяснений, одно постыднее другого, - и потому чувствовал себя, подбирая слова для ответа, неразумным котенком, бредущим куда-то наугад:

\- Что натолкнуло вас на эту мысль, ярл?

Преемник прищурился, будто Иштефан прямо перед ним достал из шляпы кролика и предложил угадать секрет проделанного фокуса.

\- Вы весьма к нему привязаны.

Иштефана будто кольнули острым шилом в затылок.

\- Кто вам это сказал?

Он должен был быть сам не свой от гнева, ведь ему в лицо высказали сомнения в его беспристрастии, его чести, и он изо всех сил попытался изобразить это как должно, но чувствовал, что сколь ни пытается скрыть свое истинное лицо за притворной злостью - она стекает с него, как тающий воск со свечного огарка. Преемник, будь он проклят, видел его насквозь, и более того, должен был прекрасно осознавать это - но какое-то время он наблюдал за бесплодными попытками Иштефана взять себя в руки, прежде чем произнести умиротворяюще и веско:

\- Стрелок из меня всегда был неважный. Но это же не значит, что я слепой.

\- В чем вы меня обвиняете? - проговорил Иштефан еле слышно, понимая, что защититься ему нечем. Но Преемник, кажется, не собирался идти в атаку.

\- Ни в чем, - так же ровно ответил он. - Я просто перечисляю факты. Вы к нему привязаны. Он, как я мог заметить, доверяет вам всей душой. Так позаботьтесь о нем, раз вы к нему небезразличны. Здесь, в Клоттерберге, он... не в безопасности.

\- Его зачисляют в Гвардию, - сказал Иштефан, - он будет все равно что под личным присмотром Ре...

\- Именно поэтому он не в безопасности! - вдруг почти рявкнул на него Преемник; лицо его исказилось - как тогда, в пиршественном зале, когда он пытался дозваться до бесчувственного Деона по имени, и Иштефан замер, начиная что-то понимать. - Послушайте, я не ручаюсь за то, что может случиться с ним здесь. Я не могу взять его с собой - никто не позволил бы мне этого. Вся моя надежда - на вас.

Сила. Вот какой она оказалась на ощупь - перед Иштефаном сидел сильнейший из сильных, храбрейший из храбрых, достойнейший из достойных, а Иштефан держал его в своих руках, обездвиженного, покорного, вынужденного не приказывать, а просить, отдаваясь на милость чужака. Как будто он держал его сердце - мягкое и трепещущее, которое мог раздавить любым неаккуратным движением, то самое сердце, к которому Иштефан когда-то истово, безумно, забыв обо всем, тянулся своим собственным.

\- Почему... - произнес он, пытаясь справиться с эйфорическим чувством, захлестнувшим его существо, - почему вы думаете, что можете доверять мне?

Похоже, Преемник ожидал любого вопроса, но только не этого.

\- Я... - он на миг запнулся, теряясь среди множества объяснений, которые наверняка должны были возникнуть в его голове. - Я давно знаю вас как хорошего офицера, хэрсир. До сих пор у меня не было причин сомневаться в вас.

\- Ни одной? - уточнил Иштефан кротко.

\- Ни одной, - твердо повторил Преемник.

Иштефан желал бы, чтобы ему передалась хотя бы часть уверенности его собеседника - потому что у него самого было куда как много причин в себе сомневаться.

\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес он, стараясь не прислушиваться к боли, что вновь начала сдавливать его грудь. - Я исполню вашу просьбу, ярл. Но с моей стороны будет... справедливо попросить чего-то взамен, не так ли?

Взгляд Преемника преисполнился мученической решимостью. Конечно, он не думал, что Иштефан окажется так прост - интересно, на что он был готов пойти, получив согласие?

Именно это Иштефану предстояло узнать.

\- Что вы хотите? - отрывисто спросил Преемник.

Иштефан улыбнулся ему.

\- Правду.

***

Церемонию проводили, по обычаю, во внутреннем дворе, где в иные дни проводили смотр новобранцев - под открытым небом, хотя небо было с самого утра пасмурным и воздух пропитался влажным ароматом дождя, но кого в Клоттерберге удивишь или напугаешь дождем? Все стояли навытяжку, не шевелясь - великолепный, идеальный строй, в котором даже общие вдохи и выдохи будто раздавались в такт. Регент стоял перед этим строем на небольшом возвышении, тут же были ярлы, тут же был и Иштефан. Ему досталось место у колонны, той самой, от которой он когда-то по недосмотру отстрелил кусок - интересно, было ли это случайностью? Впрочем, верно же говорят: Регент ничего не делает случайно.

\- Как ни жаль мне говорить об этом, - произнес Его Высокое Превосходительство в конце короткой приветственной речи, и Иштефан встрепенулся, а все его внутренности сжались в тугой ком, - день, когда мы приветствуем пополнение в наших рядах, для одного из нас станет днем прощания. Вы, должно быть, знаете хэрсира Иштефана - когда-то он прибыл к нам из долины за Облачным хребтом и теперь, на протяжении многих лет будучи одним из лучших офицеров Гвардии на моей памяти, решил оставить службу в столице и возвратиться на родину. 

Он коротко поманил Иштефана рукой; тот сделал несколько шагов к нему, надеясь, что в самый ответственный момент у него не подогнутся колени.

\- От своего имени выражаю тебе благодарность, - произнес Регент, покровительственно оглядывая его, - знать, что под твоим началом служат столь выдающиеся таланты - настоящее удовольствие. Я желаю, чтобы ты сохранил о нас всех добрую память... и поэтому от себя лично и от всей Гвардии преподношу тебе подарок.

Тут вперед вышла Эллисив, неся на вытянутых руках золоченые, отделанные алыми самоцветами ножны - судя по торчащей из них рукояти, далеко не пустые.

\- Я не удержалась, опробовала! - прошептала она, приблизившись к Иштефану и вручая ножны ему. - Он отличный!

Крепко сжимая дар Регента в руках, Иштефан посмотрел в ее смеющиеся глаза - и несмотря на все, что он сделал и должен был сделать, ощутил себя способным на чистосердечную, искреннюю улыбку.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он ей - только ей, прежде чем обернуться к Регенту и поклониться ему.

\- Благодарю, Ваше Высокое Превосходительство. Вы позволите мне сказать несколько слов?

Регент кивнул, приглашающе указывая рукой на строй собравшихся во дворе. Иштефан повернулся к ним, быстро нашел взглядом Деона - он был здесь, стоял в одном из первых рядов, одетый в новехонький гвардейский мундир, и Иштефана будто не замечал, безучастно смотря в пространство перед собой. "А получится ли", - подумал Иштефан и сразу же запретил себе об этом думать.

\- Решение оставить столицу было... не самым простым для меня, - заговорил он, обращаясь не к Регенту и не к посвящаемым, а к непроглядным пепельно-серым тучам, скрывавшим за собой небо. - Но, возвращаясь на родину, я не покидаю Север. Несмотря на прошлые... разногласия между нашими народами, ныне мы живем под властью одной короны - и одинаково подчиняемся ей. Я покидаю Клоттерберг лишь затем, чтобы обеспечить лучшую жизнь моей родине - благодаря тому, что я узнал и с чем познакомился здесь. Я верю, что мы будем жить долгие века в мире и согласии, ведь я сам обязан Северу многим и никогда не забуду об этом. Ведь все мы, получившие оружие из рук Его Высокого Превосходительства и принесшие ему клятву - все равно что одна семья. Сегодня вам предстоит стать полноценной частью этой семьи, но пока этого не произошло - не изъявит ли кто-нибудь из вас желание уехать со мной?

Сколько времени прошло - секунда, минута, четверть часа, час? Иштефан не ощущал этого; ему показалось, что застыли на месте даже пролетающие над дворцом птицы.

Птицы, которым ничего не стоило перелететь с одного края пропасти на другой.

"Я не сделаю выбор за него, - так Иштефан сказал, прежде чем попрощаться с Преемником, и носил эти слова в себе, как лепесток огня в стеклянном фонаре, в подтверждение тому, что поступает так, как должно. - Пусть он выберет сам".

\- Я хочу.

Иштефан опустил взгляд - и увидел посреди строя одинокую поднятую руку.

Время, замедлившееся до полной остановки, запустилось с новой силой, как старый, подернувшийся ржавчиной механизм, в который залили порцию масла. Стая птиц упорхнула прочь; вокруг Деона, еще недавно сдавленного рядами из людей, образовалась пустота - его не просто пропускали вперед, от него торопились отойти, будто он был смертельно болен и грозился кого-то заразить; Эллисив за спиной у Иштефана шумно выдохнула; сам Иштефан обернулся к Регенту и, глядя в его лицо, в поблекшие от прожитых лет глаза - мишень и крошечный темнеющий центр посередине, - шепнул беззвучно: "Я выбрал".

Словом, данным Регентом, никто не может пренебречь. Даже сам Регент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next (and the last) chapter will make me hide this work from unregistered users, sry :(


	10. Глава 10. Сердце

Отдавая Иштефану подписанное Регентом разрешение (как и было уговорено - с двумя именами), адъютант добавил:

\- Его Высокое Превосходительство передает, что делает вам еще один подарок. В конюшнях вы можете выбрать любых лошадей для себя, для своего спутника и для перевозки ваших вещей.

Иштефан усмехнулся. Правду говорят, что Регент ничего не делает просто так - а смысл этого подарка угадать было несложно.

\- Передайте ему нашу глубокую благодарность, - ответил он, и адъютант, коротко поклонившись, испарился.

Наверное, так было и к лучшему: цеппелины в предгорье не летали, а от одного воспоминания о тряске на жестких сиденьях дилижанса у Иштефана заныла спина. Они с Деоном выехали из Клоттерберга в тот же день, толком ни с кем не попрощавшись; никто не чинил им препятствий, не пытался задержать их, но Иштефан предпочитал торопиться, то и дело пускал коня быстрым шагом, а то и рысью, и причиной тому был инстинктивный, ничем не обоснованный страх, что за ними будет погоня. Последний разговор с Преемником не шел у него из головы, и, снова и снова возвращаясь к нему, пытаясь предугадать последствия принятого решения, Иштефан полностью ушел в свои размышления, перестав замечать что-либо вокруг себя, предоставив своему телу править конем - но и только. Так прошло несколько часов, которых Иштефан даже не заметил; к действительности он вернулся почти случайно, обернувшись к Деону и увидев, как тот, с прозрачным из-за отхлынувшей крови лицом, кусает губы и кренится в седле набок, порываясь схватиться за изувеченное плечо, но явственно запрещая себе это делать.

\- Каппстьор! - гаркнул Иштефан, от неожиданности, будто спросонья, перейдя на обращение по званию. - Ты с ума сошел? Ты сейчас тут оземь рухнешь без сознания!

Они остановились. Вокруг простиралась сумрачная лесистая равнина, изрезанная узкой, неспокойной рекой и множеством ее притоков, что оканчивались в мутных болотистых проталинах - обычный пейзаж для Севера, окинутый невыразительным светом солнца, что расплывалось мутным пятном за стянувшими горизонт облаками. Черные Дни закончились; с каждым днем природа должна была все обильнее угощаться льющимся с небес светом - до наступления Белых Ночей, когда все повторялось в обратном порядке, отражая самое себя. Иштефан, спешившись, вытащил из кармана хронометр - было около пяти часов вечера, и на спонтанном привале лучше было не задерживаться: оставаться в темноте, на неосвещенной, малолюдной дороге посреди леса и болот было делом заведомо гиблым - если, конечно, не хочешь проверить, кто выйдет с наступлением ночи из туманной топи. Иштефан проверять не хотел.

\- Надо напоить наших коней, - сказал он Деону; тот тоже спустился из седла, хоть и не без труда, и Иштефан встревоженно подумал, а будет ли он в состоянии продолжать путь. - И ехать дальше. Нужно добраться до какого-нибудь города или гостиницы... 

\- Я выдержу, - сказал Деон хмуро, расстегивая мундир и ощупывая рану, удостовериваясь, что она не открылась и из нее не течет снова кровь. - Но... подъем в горы... я не знаю, смогу ли.

\- Мы и не будем подниматься в горы, - ответил Иштефан, сходя с дороги и направляясь к реке. Коней - того, на котором ехал сам, и того, на спину которого водрузил пожитки, - он вел в поводу, и Деон последовал его примеру. - Я что, похож на дурака? Знаешь, сколько людей свернули себе шею в попытках пересечь Облачный Хребет?

\- Но как тогда...

\- Есть и другой путь. Туннели. Те самые, которыми жители долины издавна пользовались, чтобы уводить детей. Там царит страшная темнота, и кое-где нельзя даже зажечь огонь, чтобы не сжечь весь воздух... но ты можешь не беспокоиться: мы, жители гор, прекрасно чувствуем себя в кромешной тьме. В существование этих туннелей мало кто верит - северяне разграбили долину, но так и не смогли их обнаружить. Они решили, что это просто легенда, придуманная для красного словца... как символ того, что если ты зашел в горы - обратной дороги для тебя нет.

Говоря все это, он исподтишка наблюдал за Деоном, чтобы оценить произведенное впечатление, но тот, похоже, был слишком утомлен всем, что случилось с ним за прошедшие дни, чтобы опасаться за собственную судьбу.

\- Вы знаете, как их найти?

\- По звездам, конечно же. Мы очень кстати починили карту - я посидел над ней ночью перед церемонией, зарисовал кое-что, что послужит нам ориентиром... чрезвычайно удобная штука. Я очень расстроен, что мы не смогли ее забрать.

Они спустились к илистому берегу, усеянному клочьями тины и остовами снега; вода в реке, к счастью, уже растаяла, и лошади принялись жадно пить. Иштефан и Деон остановились невдалеке. Краем глаза Иштефан видел, как его спутник крутит в пальцах что-то маленькое и блестящее - брошь с эмблемой его старого полка, два скрещенных пера, белое и черное, - затем делает судорожное, порывистое движение, намереваясь бросить ее прочь, в бурлящие речные воды, но останавливается в последний момент, будто кто-то отбирает у него силы даже на столь простое движение. Иштефан ничего не говорил; Деон повторил попытку избавиться от броши еще дважды, но так и не смог решиться - так пораженный гангреной, желающий думать, что положение его еще поправимо, до последнего отказывается от ампутации.

\- Эта карта, - произнес он, разбавляя установившееся молчание, - вы наверняка видели в ней куда больше, чем кто-либо другой.

\- Предполагаю, что это действительно так.

\- Вы сказали, что не хотите угадывать будущее, - вопросил Деон, устремляя на него взгляд, полный странной надежды, - но может быть вы видели... хоть что-нибудь?

Иштефан вновь поразился его умению чувствовать то, что от него пытались утаить - почти все, кроме самого главного, что, хоть Деон и не мог знать об этом, определило всю его жизнь. 

\- Цикл Алого Павлина скоро настигнет нас, хотим мы того или нет, - произнес он. - Можно долго спорить, хороши ли перемены, плохи ли... но звезды говорят определенно: мир, каким мы его знаем, скоро перестанет существовать. Ты знаешь, Павлина не всегда и не везде так называли. В горах мы долго говорили tűzmadár - птица из огня, существо, живущее в местах столь далеких и жарких, что оно никогда в жизни не видело льда и снега... но в какой-то момент, мы верили, им суждено встретиться - и тогда наступит конец. Солнце не зайдет за горизонт, останется висеть в чаше между горами, наполняя все вокруг испепеляющим светом, пока небо, налившееся красным, не разорвется надвое и не прольются оттуда реки из крови и огня, уничтожая мир - и в то же время его обновляя. Красивая легенда, не находишь?

\- Вы в нее не верите?

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга - слишком серьезно для людей, обсуждающих старые сказки.

\- Нет, Деон, - ответил Иштефан, вздохнув. - Я верю, что конец наступит. Но реки крови, когда он придет, прольются на земле.

***

И все же неправы были те, кто говорил, что Север не заботится о своих рядовых, бездумно тратя свои богатства на внешние проявления величия и могущества - в придорожной гостинице, что еще десяток лет назад представить было сложно, нашлась душевая с горячей водой, и Иштефан провел там несколько приятных минут, смывая с себя дорожную пыль и грязь. К общему ужину они с Деоном опоздали, но им великодушно отдали остатки с кухни - половину зайца, немного овощей и еще что-то, что Иштефан даже разглядеть не успел, до того быстро оно оказалось сметено с тарелок ими обоими. Сославшись на необходимость заняться раной, Деон поднялся в отведенную ему комнату, но Иштефан не спешил следовать его примеру и идти спать, хотя отдых был необходим ему так же, как и его спутнику. Меж тем он предчувствовал, что, оказавшись в постели, просто не сомкнет глаз: давало о себе знать перенапряжение физическое и душевное, да и не вытравленные до конца мысли о возможном преследовании.

"Перестань, - приказал себе Иштефан, опрокидывая в себя порцию наливки и морщась - за прошедшие декады ее резкий, кислый вкус успел изрядно ему надоесть. - Если бы Регент желал вас задержать, никто не выпустил бы вас из столицы. Наоборот, он только рад был от вас обоих избавиться".

В зале он сидел почти один - только за одним из соседних столов остались двое подгулявших офицеров из службы распределения: может, им не нужно было завтра ехать весь день, но Иштефан от души позавидовал тому, что они могли позволить себе перебрать. Ему самому на такие авантюры идти не стоило: прошли те времена, когда он мог опустошить кувшин или два, а затем без малейшего следа дурноты или головной боли бежать на утреннее построение или с утра до вечера трястись в седле; вдобавок, сейчас на нем, можно сказать, лежала ответственность за поистине драгоценный груз, и это требовало от него быть более предусмотрительным, чем обычно, даже если это значило отказаться от новой порции выпивки, рассчитаться с хозяином и направиться к лестнице.

Зачем он постучался к Деону, он не мог четко определить даже в собственных мыслях. Наверное, выпитое предрасположило его к откровенности - а случившееся между ним и Деоном, что ни говори, требовало какого-то внятного и открытого объяснения. Раньше Иштефан мог закрыть на это глаза, запереть в дальнем углу своей памяти и поклясться про себя, что такого больше не повторится, но такая тактика едва ли сработала бы после того, как Деон остался возле него, более того - перешел в его непосредственное подчинение. Что творилось в его голове, когда он согласился уехать, и творится сейчас, какими глазами он смотрит на Иштефана теперь, зная о том, как тот небезразличен, вполне определенно - у Иштефана было слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов, чтобы он не решился вызвать каппстьора на разговор.

Деон открыл не сразу, но открыл. Он был полураздет, в штанах и наброшенной на плечи рубашке, в одной руке сжимал нож, а в другой - моток бинта; повязка на его плече выглядела свежей, а на столе за его спиной лежали запятнанные остатки старой.

\- Я хотел поговорить, - сказал Иштефан без обиняков. Лицо Деона было абсолютно нечитаемым.

\- Заходите, хэрсир.

Впустил ли он его, потому что сам того хотел или потому что считал себя обязанным подчиниться? О чем он думал? Не появились ли у него опасения по поводу этого визита, надо признать - совершенно оправданные? Командир может, конечно, провести смотр жилища своего подчиненного, но не в такое неурочное время... и не после всего.

Иштефан заговорил, не став дожидаться, пока муки совести окончательно его похоронят:

\- Как ранение? Лучше? Мы будем ехать еще несколько дней.

\- Все в порядке, хэрсир, - отозвался Деон. - Я не заставлю вас задерживаться из-за меня.

\- Деон, - проговорил Иштефан с укором, - я надеюсь на твое благоразумие. То, что ты делал сегодня - неблагоразумно в высшей степени. И если ты доведешь себя до полного изнеможения - это точно может существенно нас задержать.

Деон склонил голову, показывая, что упрек принят и возражений на него не последует; если бы это не причинило ему боль, Иштефан схватил бы его за плечи и с силой встряхнул.

\- Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что, - начал он, стараясь говорить мягче и бесхитростней, не давая лишнего повода в чем-то себя заподозрить. - Про сегодняшнее утро. Почему ты решил уехать?

Деон посмотрел на него с непониманием, будто вопрос был полностью лишенным смысла набором случайных слов.

\- Вы же предложили, хэрсир...

\- Да, я предложил, но ведь ты согласился. Если я неправ - скажи мне об этом, но... - Иштефан остановился, пытаясь облечь возникшую у него догадку в слова так, чтобы не испугать и не оскорбить своего собеседника, - ...ты как будто посчитал себя попавшим в немилость у Регента после этой истории с дуэлью. Не буду рассуждать, так это или нет, ведь знаю чрезвычайно мало...

"Ложь".

\- Но я хочу понять, Деон, не считаешь ли ты меня кем-то вроде... меньшего зла. За время нашего знакомства мы сблизились... непозволительно. Как человек, имеющий право отдать тебе приказ, я не должен был... но я не хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне угрозу, ведь я... не желал тебе никакого зла.

"А это правда. Ближе к правде".

Не надо было долго приглядываться к Деону, чтобы понять, что тот напряжен, как перед поединком; глаза его сверкали растерянностью и недоверием, и от этого Иштефан приходил почти что в отчаяние.

\- Ты меня боишься? - спросил он обреченно. - Скажи честно. Тогда, в библиотеке, ты сбежал...

\- Я не вас испугался, - ответил Деон прерывисто и тяжело, - а себя.

Иштефан решил в первую секунду, что уши его обманывают.

\- Себя?

\- Себя, - подтвердил Деон с той же мрачной безнадежностью, что звучала недавно в голосе Иштефана. - Я... что вы думаете, я идиот? Я знал, что так бывает - с офицерами и подчиненными. Я просто не думал, что это бывает... так. Я думал, что это что-то ужасное, что меня от такого сразу стошнит. Что испытывать к такому отвращение - это правильно. Но оказалось... все совсем не так. И поэтому я убежал.

\- Не так? - переспросил Иштефан вкрадчиво, чувствуя, как занимается в нем жаркое, ревущее пламя - может быть, той же породы, что скоро уничтожит весь мир. - А как?

\- Не знаю, - проговорил Деон, явно преодолевая смущение, - но я не ощутил ничего неправильного. Даже когда пытался, уже потом - все равно не смог. Я не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Наверное, поэтому, когда понял, что вы вот-вот уедете, и я больше не увижу вас, то решил: а пропадом оно все пропади. 

Иштефан все стоял столбом, не находя слов - а вот Деон нашел, пусть и очевидно было, что они стоили ему немало:

\- Мне хорошо с вами, хэрсир. Как ни с кем еще до этого не было. Если это неправильно, то что тогда правильно? Пусть на Севере...

\- Мы больше не на Севере, - сказал Иштефан, и Деон умолк. Он мог, конечно, возразить, что они, хоть и покинули столицу, никуда не делись с земли, принадлежащей короне, и должны подчиняться ее обычаям и законам - но не стал делать этого, только задышал часто и взволнованно, быстро переводя взгляд с лица Иштефана на его руки, на плащ из тигровой шкуры, на знаки отличия, нашитые на его груди. Он все еще не решался.

\- Хэрсир...

\- Ты можешь звать меня по имени, - сказал Иштефан с улыбкой, подступился к нему, чтобы осторожно взять его руки в свои - и Деон не отдернулся, а шагнул навстречу, крепче сомкнул их пальцы. - Я ведь пришел сюда... не как командир к подчиненному. Я не состою только из того, что на меня навешано, Деон. Если отбросить... все это, - он передернул плечами, будто тяжесть плаща, давно привычная и родная для него, была ему неприятна, - я окажусь таким же человеческим существом, как и ты. Живым, дышащим, наделенным разумом и сердцем... сердцем, которое на самом деле очень тебя любит.

Говорят, все в жизни имеет свойство повторяться, как повторяется движение звезд по небесному куполу. Иштефана не отпускало ощущение, что он стал свидетелем одного из таких повторений: Деон прижал к его груди ладонь, стремясь уловить горячее биение под слоями ткани, а потом, словно это придало ему смелости, первый потянулся за поцелуем. Иштефан больше ни о чем не задумывался - прильнул к его раскрытым губам жадно и лихорадочно, чувствуя, как ему отвечают, открываются перед ним, пытаются неловко обнимать здоровой и раненой рукой. Этот поцелуй в его жизни был далеко не первым, но именно в нем, запретном и отвоеванном, Иштефан чувствовал бескрайнее, безумное доверие, и оно смяло его контроль над собой лучше самого искушенного умения. Он не заметил, как вслепую расстегнул на себе плащ (тот свалился куда-то на пол - пусть) и мундир, стянул с Деона рубаху, начал целовать его плечи и шею, будто боясь упустить любую секунду, стремясь убедиться, что это восхитительно теплое, сильное тело теперь его.

\- Ты этого хочешь? - спросил он, когда понял, что настойчиво тянет Деона к постели; тот не выказывал сопротивления, но Иштефан желал еще раз убедиться в его намерении - взял его лицо в ладони, всмотрелся, не мигая, в его потемневшие, как у сумасшедшего, мутные до обморочности глаза. - Скажи...

Деон вцепился что было сил в его запястья и ответил на выдохе, сорванным шепотом:

\- Хочу. Конечно, хочу... давно...

\- Давно? - Иштефан позволил себе усмехнуться, утягивая Деона на постель. - И что... ты себе это представлял?

\- Да, - пробормотал тот, неожиданно несмело касаясь его обнаженной груди, вновь пытаясь найти сердце, будто это поддерживало его, не давало усомниться или отступить. - Да, я думал об этом.

\- О чем? Скажешь?

Деон ответил не сразу: потянулся к Иштефану, прижался губами к его коже - там, где несомненно почувствовал столь необходимую ему пульсацию, сосредоточие жизни и чувства. Это ощутилось так, будто самого сердца и коснулись - обжигающе, но бережно, как чего-то хрупкого, безгранично ценного, как касаются реликвии, когда приносят клятву. Деон долго не отнимал губ; Иштефан замер, как от внезапной ошеломляющей боли, будто прикосновение пронзило его не хуже вражеского клинка.

\- Ты... - начал он, но голос его дрогнул. Деон поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него - и Иштефан увидел, что его лицо, освещенное неверным светом масляной лампы, почти наполовину скрытое в тенях, удивительно умиротворенно, и нет в нем больше следа изумления, потрясения или нерешительности. "Если это неправильно, то что тогда правильно?" - повторил Иштефан про себя, чтобы понять, что ответа у него нет - и, скорее всего, не будет.

\- Я разное представлял, - проговорил Деон с неловким смешком. - Как мы целуемся... как сейчас, или там, у карты. Как друг друга ласкаем, пока не кончатся силы. Как вы... то есть, как ты... как ты меня берешь.

Если голос и изменял ему, то только от нетерпения; он явно не чувствовал сильного смущения, пересказывая Иштефану картины из своего воображения, напротив - охотно делился ими, снедаемый желанием воплотить их в жизнь. "А знает ли он, чего хочет?". Иштефан не мог не спросить.

\- А ты... ты уже был с... с кем-нибудь?

\- Не с мужчиной, - ответил Деон и снова потянулся в объятие; очевидно, когда они долго не касались друг друга, это порождало в нем неуверенность. Иштефан привлек его к себе, крепко обхватил обеими руками, погладил по спине, будто в успокоении, подтверждении, что не оттолкнет и не отпустит, и сказал негромко:

\- Если вдруг что-то окажется не так, как ты представлял - пообещай, что остановишь меня. Пойми, я не хочу, чтобы...

Он замолчал, когда Деон, едва-едва отстранившись, прикрыл ему рот кончиками пальцев - и несколько секунд почти беззаботно смотрел ему в лицо, прежде чем произнести тихо и уверенно:

\- Обещаю.

Они продолжили целовать друг друга, избавляясь от последней одежды; Деону сложно было справиться с застежками одной рукой, и Иштефан помог ему. Но на этом неудобства не заканчивались: Иштефан старался не тревожить повязку, даже не касаться ее лишний раз, но это не отменяло того, что иное случайное движение заставляло Деона дернуться и зашипеть. Тем не менее, он не собирался поступаться своим желанием и спросил нетерпеливо, ловя ртом воздух, когда Иштефан мягко развел его бедра:

\- Как мне лечь?

Лампа, стоящая у постели, оказалась кстати - загасив фитиль, Иштефан щедро плеснул топкого, нагретого масла себе на пальцы. Деон успел уже приподняться, пытаясь держать на весу больную руку, и Иштефан коснулся его плеча, уложил его обратно на спину.

\- Вот так, - проговорил он, прежде чем склониться над ним, вновь прижаться губами к губам. - Не волнуйся, Деон, будет хорошо... предоставь все мне...

Конечно, обычная для неопытного скованность не могла испариться от одной только силы желания; Деон, лежащий с подтянутыми к груди коленями, будто не решался после первого проникновения пошевелиться лишний раз, а Иштефан терпеливо разминал его изнутри, давая привыкнуть к ощущению пальцев внутри себя. Другой рукой он гладил Деона, ласкающе касался его напряженного члена, что вызывало у того сдавленные стоны и беспорядочные попытки толкнуться навстречу, и в конце концов удовольствие для него оказалось сильнее возможной боли - он закрыл глаза, откинул голову, подставляя для поцелуев шею, и попросил еле слышно, но отчетливо:

\- Еще...

Дольше Иштефан ждать не мог: у него в голове мутилось, и ему казалось, что промедли он еще минуту, и либо сойдет с ума, либо его разорвет в клочья. Он лег на Деона, оказываясь меж его разведенных ног, толкнулся в разгоряченное отверстие и замер, пережидая инстинктивную ответную судорогу; даже в темноте было видно, что Деон смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, и Иштефан, угадывая, как исказилось его лицо, заставил себя спросить:

\- Мне перестать?

\- Нет! - глухо вскрикнул Деон, стискивая пальцами его плечо, порываясь подняться, чтобы прижаться своим обнаженным телом к его, чтобы их единение оказалось, наконец, совершенным. - Нет, не прекращай...

Следующие минуты слились для Иштефана в тягучее, томительное и единообразное нечто. Деон расслабился, позволяя взять себя в полной мере, только испустил протяжный вздох, когда член Иштефана скрылся в нем целиком. Иштефан же продолжал толкаться в него размеренно и осторожно, не желая причинять излишней боли, а Деон, в отличие от него, сдерживаться не мог: выгнулся и застонал, отвечая на очередное движение любовника, едва коснулся себя, явно неосознанно, пытаясь поймать последнюю крупицу наслаждения, нужную ему, чтобы достичь пика, и все его тело сжалось и сотряслось, переполненное новыми для него ощущениями. Иштефан оставил его - продолжение соития после этого могло стать для Деона мучительным, - лег рядом, прижавшись к нему вплотную, привычными движениями руки довел до удовлетворения и себя. Потом зажмурился, купаясь в их общем с Деоном тепле, дожидаясь, пока перестанут плыть перед глазами белые и красные звезды, пока можно будет рассеянно обнять Деона, такого же утомленного и расслабленного.

\- Понравилось?

\- Ага, - откликнулся Деон и в доказательство своих слов потерся влажным лбом о его плечо. - Это... правда хорошо. Только как завтра в седле ехать...

Иштефан не смог сдержать смех.

\- Надо было думать об этом раньше, нам обоим. Впрочем, можешь отплатить мне той же монетой - в нашу следующую ночевку...

\- Обязательно, - с готовностью ответил Деон и, судя по тому, как притихло и выровнялось его дыхание, почти тут же уснул, сморенный усталостью от бесконечно долгого дня.

За окном опять припустил дождь: дороги могло развезти, путь грозил затянуться, но Иштефана это отнюдь не пугало. Он засыпал, в отличие от Деона, медленно, и чувствовал, уже переступая через неуловимую грань между сном и действительностью, как ощущение чужого тела в его руках размывается, сменяется другим, прямо противоположным - ощущением, будто он держит в руках металл, чужеродный, не нагревающийся от его пальцев, но напротив - посылающий волны хватающего за горло холода по всему его телу. Иштефан засыпал, не зная, что именно прижимает к себе, отказываясь кому-либо отдать, готовясь защищать ценою какой угодно, но знал он теперь иное: у силы, как у добра, зла, правды и справедливости - великое множество лиц. 

Одно из них только что открылось ему.


End file.
